


Sailor Moon: Between the Lines

by JetWolf



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 76,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/pseuds/JetWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing fanfiction series of stories that fit "between the lines" of each episode. Because what good is canon if you can't expand it? Any and all character focus, lengths from 100-word drabbles to a couple thousand. Each story is basically an unmarked grab bag of FUN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Series Notes

**Standard disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. This should come as no surprise. I am simply a teller of stories that occasionally claw their way desperately out of my head.

* * *

**Series Notes**

"Sailor Moon: Between the Lines" is an ongoing fanfiction project that I'm doing because I needed more projects in my life. Over on Tumblr ([keyofnik.tumblr.com](http://keyofnik.tumblr.com)) I've been rewatching Sailor Moon for the first time in about fifteen years and liveblogging each episode as I rewatch it. This series, begun shortly after I started S, adds something to each episode, something that we could've seen but didn't. They're intended to slip easily into canon (effectiveness varies).

Each story is likely to be one of the following:

  1. Scene(s) before the episode starts.
  2. Scene(s) between scenes of the episode.
  3. Crawling into a character's head during the episode.
  4. Scene(s) after the credits roll on an episode.
  5. Something in the future that relates back to the episode.



The length ranges from drabble-size (100 words) to a couple thousand.

Installments will be posted in the order of the episodes I liveblogged, so sometimes I'll jump back to something from an early season. Once I have a Between the Lines for each episode (as that's the goal), I'll go back and put them in chronological order.

Stories are likely once per day, until I catch up with myself, at which point there are typically two to three per week.

_(12 June 2013)_


	2. Episode 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 98, "Save Friends! Moon and Uranus Join Forces". Or: "The one where Usagi and Haruka are handcuffed together for an episode".

** Episode 98 **

Sailor Moon stood atop the cliff and watched with a satisfied smile as Uranus helped Neptune to her feet. She saw them looking up at her and could see their lips moving. It was impossible to hear what they were saying over the crashing waterfall, but it was probably 'thank you'.

She waved.

They didn't wave back.

Well that was okay. Uranus had her hands full supporting Neptune as the other woman tested out her legs and ankles. She looked shaken but mostly all right, Sailor Moon was pleased to note. It was getting late and it was probably going to take them a while to get home. Maybe she should offer to help … them …

Home.

CRAP.

~~~

Usagi had been turned around twice as she tried to make her way out of the woods and back to the main road, but it was only twice and not the five or six times she was expecting, so she was in good spirits as the bus sped toward home. There had even been a payphone at the bus stop, and while Mamo-chan had been worried he hadn't been mad, PLUS he promised to act as a buffer and tell Rei and the others why she was so late!

She'd forgotten to have him tell them to save her pizza though. Her stomach growled and gurgled in protest. Soon, soon.

As the grass and trees began to give way to houses and high-rises, Usagi was deep in thought. Her mind turned over the afternoon's events, trying to make sense of them. Uranus and Neptune. Senshi, like them, but so different. It didn't seem possible, how different they were. Again and again Usagi watched as Neptune sailed over the cliff edge. Felt, again and again, as Uranus dragged her away, ignoring her cries and protests.

Uranus had been so certain though. Acted like USAGI was the one not making sense. If the world was in that much danger, then maybe … maybe one or two lives were …

Blinking, Usagi recognized her surroundings a moment too late and the bus began to pull away from the Hikawa Shrine. "H-Hey wait! That's my stop!" she exclaimed, scrambling toward the front of the bus and spouting apologies for all the feet she tripped over on the way.

Today was not a good public transport day.

~~~

Fifteen minutes and a brisk walk later, Usagi finally plopped down on the vacant tatami with a dramatic sigh.

Ami smiled in greeting. "Usagi-chan!"

"Good of you to join us," said Rei without looking up from her magazine.

"Usagi's Big Adventure, huh?" Minako waved her finger in admonishment. "I thought I'd made it clear you weren't allowed to have those without me?"

"I didn't mean to!" Usagi protested as she keenly surveyed the room. She lifted the edge of Rei's magazine and peered underneath it, ignoring both Rei's irritated huff and the palm that slapped the pages flat against the table. "Hey, where's the—"

The plate of pizza shoved under her nose cut off the question. Usagi gazed up at Makoto with adoring eyes. Mako simply chuckled in response and settled back next to Minako, and as Usagi wolfed down her first food in hours (possibly a new record), the sleepover resumed.

Food was a good distraction – arguably the best that did not involve both the words "Mamo-chan" and "kiss" – but it wasn't long before the pizza was gone and a familiar image and familiar thoughts crept back into her head.

"Hey, guys?"

Four pairs of eyes turned toward Usagi.

"If I fell over a waterfall, you'd come save me, right?"

Four pairs of eyes blinked.

Minako looked to Ami. "Is this a trick question?"

"It's definitely a stupid one," Rei said, concern mixed into her confusion.

"I mean it," insisted Usagi. "You guys would, right?"

Mako exchanged a glance with the others before answering cautiously, "Of course we would..?"

A vigorous nod at Mako acknowledged her answer as the only sane option. "You would, exactly! I would too, for any of you!"

"Thanks?" Minako offered.

Bolstered by their agreement, Usagi continued. "But Uranus and Neptune said—"

Makoto snorted loudly, making it abundantly clear what she thought of any sentence that began with "Uranus and Neptune said".

"—they'd agreed to abandon each other if they had to. And- And she DID and I just …"

Desperate, watery eyes lingered on each of her friends in turn. "I couldn't do that to any of you! No matter what, no matter how weak that makes me! I couldn't do it." The burst of strength faded, and Usagi's gaze drifted to the hands in her lap. "Not to anyone."

For a moment there was no response, and then Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Rei had moved around the table and was now kneeling next to her. "Nobody's abandoning anyone," Rei said, her voice sure and brimming with confidence.

"We'll find another way," promised Ami.

Mako nodded firmly. "Exactly! We won't give in that easily!"

"What do they know anyway?" said Minako. "Besides how to make an entrance. And be rude as HELL."

Which was all the encouragement Mako needed, and soon she and Minako were involved in a very loud, not especially flattering recreation of some of their favourite encounters to-date with Uranus and Neptune, while Ami tried her hardest to look stern and not laugh.

Rei gave Usagi's shoulder one more reassuring squeeze, then jumped in with a dead-on impression of Neptune that had Minako howling within seconds.

Usagi smiled to herself, her friends' certainty having obliterated any and all doubts. Of course they could do it. They'd find another way, it was that simple. Then all she had to do was make Uranus and Neptune see it.

They were all Senshi, after all.

So how hard could THAT be?


	3. Episode 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 99, "The Kindness of a Man! Yuuichiro, Heartbroken by Rei". Or: "The one with Yuuichiro's heart crystal".

** Episode 99 **

The first time he knew she was special, he was deep in meditation. The fire showed him little – the fire rarely did – but he drew comfort from it all the same. His heart was clear and his mind was open, and when the flames surged his vision was consumed. Terrifying creatures. The moon, full and heavy. A symbol, burning through it all, still burning behind his eyes as they snapped open.

It was 17 April, and his granddaughter had arrived.

 

~~~

 

The second time he knew she was special, she’d eluded him during a game of hide-and-seek. He finally found her in standing before the Sacred Fire, the intensity of her gaze strange on a two-year old’s face. Her constant companion, Toshi, slipped from her tiny fingers as she reached toward the flame. The flame, it seemed, reached back. He scooped her up in time to save her from burning. The spell was broken. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, but her eyes did not leave the fire.

“What did you see?” he asked casually.

“A bunny!”

He retrieved Toshi and shook the toy free of ash. “Not a bear?”

“Bunny,” she insisted.

She waved goodbye to the Sacred Fire as he carried her from the room. Glancing back, for a moment he saw a familiar, nearly forgotten symbol, already fading into the flames.

 

~~~

 

The third time he knew she was special, she was six and he was welcoming her into his home. Her home, now. She was sullen. Angry. Her eyes were red and shining, but no tears fell. He set aside his own grief and embraced her.

“I knew,” she said.

“Knew?” he repeated.

“When she died. Before they told me. I knew.”

He asked her questions, tried to learn more, but she would say nothing else.

She knew, and he believed her.

 

~~~

 

The fourth time he knew she was special, she was eleven and there were crows. There had always been crows, even when he was a boy, but never like these. She was throwing corn into the courtyard, a habit he had encouraged when she seemed to find so little solace in the company of people.

“That’s Phobos,” she informed him, pointing out one crow from the dozen in a nearby cherry tree. She indicated a second bird, near identical to the first. “And that’s Deimos.”

“Crows don’t have names,” he said, a laugh in his voice.

Her head snapped around and she glared. “These do. They told me. Phobos! Deimos! Come!”

He watched as the exact birds she had named took flight. The first landed on her shoulder, the second at her feet where it began to peck at the corn.

He was mostly surprised at his lack of surprise.

 

~~~

 

The fifth time he knew she was special, he had been sweeping one of the side paths. He was struck with a vision so intense he dropped his broom and staggered with the force of it. He had never had a waking vision before, but this was strong and would not wait. The symbol, first seen all those years ago, consumed his sight. It burned. It raged. An inferno, finally free.

He knew it for what it was, and named it Mars.

That night she told him there would be no more trouble with buses and missing people. He said that was good and asked what she would like for dinner.

 

~~~

 

As he watched her before the Sacred Fire, he relived all of these moments. He was an old man wishing his granddaughter peace and happiness. Wishing she was not special.

He smiled up at his earnest young apprentice. A practiced, happy smile. “We have to let her do it until she’s satisfied,” he counseled, and hoped that day would come before the flames consumed her.


	4. Episode 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 100, "Retire from the Sailor Senshi! Minako's Concerns". Or: "The one with Minako's volleyball-themed identity crisis".

** Episode 100 **

It was only after several prolonged seconds that the tapping sound registered with Mako. She shook her head to free her brain from the near meditative state cleaning always brought (Rei had her fire, Mako had dusting) and tried to identify the source.

The window.

Something at the window?

SomeONE.

With an “oh!” of surprise, Mako rushed to the window and pushed it open. Artemis nimbly leapt over the wall of potted plants that lined the sill and landed quietly on the futon.

“Thanks. I was beginning to think I’d have to try yowling. That never does good things for my self-image.”

Mako hadn’t said anything. She looked from Artemis to the open window and back again. “I’m on the sixth floor,” she said with some amazement.

“Cat,” Artemis replied, saying the word as if it was all the explanation necessary.

Which it was, as Mako seemed to accept this. “So what brings you here? Everything okay?”

“Sort of. This isn’t Senshi business though, it’s more personal.” He padding after Mako as she went to the kitchen. “You know lately how Mina’s been…” He trailed off. Mako had stopped and was looking at him with an odd expression. “What is it?”

Mako smiled sheepishly. “I want to offer you a drink but I have no idea how to give it to you.”

“I’m fine. Thanks though.” Artemis leapt effortlessly onto the counter so they could be at something approaching eyelevel. “You know how Mina’s been a little strange lately.” He considered this a moment. “For Mina.”

Mako chuckled and leaned her shoulder against the refrigerator. “I was gonna say. She seemed better after the fight though?”

“Much. I want to keep it that way.” Artemis’s tail swished of its own accord. “I need your help.”

“You got it,” Mako said without hesitation, and Artemis smiled.

“I need a dozen roses.”

Mako scratched the back of her head and looked at her indoor garden. It was notably rose-free. “I think you’re talking to the wrong person on that one. Mamoru could probably help?“

Artemis shook his head. “No, she’d know they were his. I’ll buy them, I just need—“

“Don’t use Juuban Blooms.” Mako said immediately, condemning the very thought. “They’re local, but their flowers wilt within a day. Oh!” She pushed back from the refrigerator and took an excited step toward the cat. “You know who’s great? Nip it in the Bud, on 8th. They use their own blend of plant food it’s fantastic.”

“Sure, but—“

“I’ve been trying to get them to tell me what’s in it, but they’re so secretive!” She favoured Artemis with a sly wink. “I think I’ll get Nayanami-san to break soon though. Now I know cherry pie is her weakness, it’s only a matter of time.”

“That’s—“

“For the absolute best though, you’ve got to go with Hanarama. It’s all the way in Fujimidai, but it’s worth the trip. They have their own greenhouses, and a hydroponic system that’s to die for. The petals are the fullest, richest colours you can find, and—“

It occurred to Mako that her name was being said, repeatedly and at increasing volume. She fell silent and blinked at Artemis.

Artemis favoured Mako with an apologetic smile. “Talking cat. Retail isn’t exactly my thing.”

“Ha ha ha, right!” The laugh almost covered her embarrassment. “Leave it to me, I’ll get them for you.”

“Thanks, Makoto. Here’s some money.” Sure enough, Artemis was pushing a small wad of notes toward her.

She took them and was fishing out her wallet when she stopped. “Wait, where were you carrying this?”

Artemis hopped down from the counter and made his way back to the window. His tail swished mysteriously. “I have my ways.”

Mako followed, the bills still in her hand and her frown deepening. “How do you even HAVE money?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Artemis replied as he leapt onto the windowsill.

Too late. Now the questions were swirling in Mako’s mind, demanding answers. “What do you guys DO all day when we’re in school?”

“I’ll be back around three?” Artemis asked, but then disappeared out the window without waiting for a response. Mako hurried and peered outside, but could see no sign of him.

“Cats are weird,” she decided, closing the window and latching it. “Sweet, but weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Credit to Idesofnovember for Juuban Bloom, Nip it in the Bud, and florist locations, which I completely and shamelessly stole, but it's what she gets for writing my story at me before I get the chance to do it.)


	5. Episode 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 101, "Usagi in Tears! Glass Shoes for Her Birthday". Or, "The one where it seems like everyone's forgotten Usagi's birthday".

** Episode 101 **

“I have to go to Rei-chan’s!” Usagi suddenly declared, leaping to her feet. “Bye!”

Haruka couldn’t resist a chuckle as she watched Usagi’s quickly retreating back. “She really is cute.”

Michiru allowed herself a smile. “A girl like that,” she said with measured ease, “might be the owner of a talisman.” She studied the back of Haruka’s head, which recoiled slightly.

“Impossible.”

“Oh?”

But Haruka didn’t expound and Michiru didn’t pursue. She shifted topics. “Forgetting his girlfriend’s birthday. I hope Usagi teaches this Mamoru a lesson.”

“He didn’t run over her kitten, Michiru. It’s just a birthday.”

With her back to Michiru, Haruka missed the disapproval that flashed across her face, and Michiru’s voice exposed nothing but polite interest. “You don’t think birthdays are important?”

Haruka turned and shoved her hands into her jeans pockets. “Not really. It’s just a day. Congratulations, you didn’t die this year.”

“How grim!” Michiru began to stroll through the park. Haruka quickly caught up and matched her stride. “It’s that person’s special day. It could be an opportunity to celebrate their life, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, it’s not ‘their day’ though,” Haruka argued. She watched two young children chase each other around the fountain. She did not watch as Michiru’s eyelid twitched. “You share a birthday with what? Seven million people? Eight?”

“Nineteen,” corrected Michiru.

“Nineteen!” Haruka threw her hands up to emphasize this very excellent point Michiru had just made. “Nobody owns it. It’s just a day.”

“But a day to show someone how special she is to you, perhaps?”

Haruka snorted. “Who needs a day for that? If someone’s important to you, you should show them all the time.”

“I see.”

Two small words, but at the sound of them, Haruka’s blood froze. She stopped in mid-step.

Michiru did not stop. A few seconds later, Haruka’s brain managed to reestablish communication with her feet, and she jogged to catch up.

“I mean that’s just my opinion,” Haruka said in a rush, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Michiru continued to stare pleasantly straight ahead. “It’s just never been a big deal to me.” She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. “I don’t even remember when my birthday IS half the time!”

“January 27,” Michiru easily supplied.

Haruka laughed a bit too loudly. “Ha! Right! I, ah, I don’t recall us talking about birthdays before.”

“Mm.”

“So, so if you told me when your birthday was, I don’t—“

As though she had no care in the world, Michiru waved her hand dismissively at Haruka. “Oh don’t worry about that. It’s ‘just a day’, after all.” She stopped and tilted her head. “My nineteen million friends and I probably won’t remember it either.”

Her eyes still focused forward, Michiru resumed her casual stroll through the park.

Haruka watched her go, the blonde’s mouth opening and closing silently for several moments before everything rebooted and she was once again trailing behind Michiru. “When’s your birthday?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters.”

“Well we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

“Come on!”

No response.

“Michiru?”

No response.

“Please?”


	6. Episode 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 102, "The Pure Heart Stolen! Usagi's Biggest Crisis". Or, "The one with Usagi's heart crystal".

** Episode 102 **

“Why didn’t it work?”

“Seriously? This. Seriously.”

“Oh my god there’s no way.”

“Why didn’t it work??”

“I don’t—“

“Okay everyone, let’s not panic.”

“’Don’t panic’?? Mercury are you even seeing this?”

“Huh. Maybe your natural magic is interfering with the duplication of—”

“No, okay, stop, I don’t care. I can MAKE this work.”

“Let’s just go in there and get her, why are we bothering with all this?”

“They think she’s Sailor Moon, Mars. We have to convince them she’s not.”

“Just get her to walk and talk for five seconds. That’ll convince anyone.”

“I can do this, guys.”

“I’m with Mars. If they think Usagi’s Sailor Moon, we’ll just beat them until they don’t even know who THEY are anymore.”

“Yes! Thank you.”

“But what if that woman has already reported to her superiors?”

“Guys?”

“We can worry about ‘if’s later. We have to save Usagi NOW.”

“We’ll be doing her no favours if her identity is exposed.”

“Guys.”

“How is THIS helping?”

“I’m done arguing. Usagi needs us.”

“Exactly. Let’s—“

“GUYS.”

Minako’s voice sliced through the bickering and silence rushed to fill the void. She stood tall before them. In the absence of her usual ribbon, her hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders. Her fuku was a disaster, some bastardized offspring of Sailor Moon and Venus, with orange randomly inserted in places where orange ought never to be.

With her hands on her hips and mouth set in a determined line, Minako made it abundantly clear. They were doing this. She WAS Sailor Moon.

~~~

“There is no way you’re Sailor Moon.”

Mars was standing back and appraising Minako while Jupiter and Mercury worried at her hair. They’d tried the Disguise Pen another three times, eventually giving up when it only seemed to be making things worse.

They were rapidly running out of time. They’d reached the correct floor, at least, and Luna was keeping a wary eye on Usagi and the scene unfolding nearby. At the moment it seemed as though Uranus and Neptune were willing to offer some degree of protection, but it was impossible to know how long that would last, and only a matter of time before Usagi would be forced into reveling her identity, or die trying to deny it.

“Yeah the hair’s not working at all,” agreed Artemis. “Mercury, maybe if you—“

“Why don’t you do it then!”

Mercury clapped her hands to her mouth, but the words had already escaped. She looked mortified, and her face flushed with embarrassment and apology. “Oh Artemis, I’m so sorry! I just … There’s a reason I keep my hair short. I- I’m not very good at this.”

Despite the urgency of the situation, Jupiter squeezed Mercury’s shoulder and nodded to her own efforts on Minako’s right side. “Hey don’t feel bad. I’m not much better, and I don’t have your excuse.”

“Let me try,” Mars said gently, giving Mercury a smile. “Usagi does this every day, so there has to be some kind of easy trick to it, right?”

Mercury nodded her thanks and made to join Luna when Minako’s voice stopped her. “This’ll work, Ami-chan. It’s a V-Guarantee!”

“’V-Guarantee’, really?” Jupiter muttered as Mercury peeked through the crack in the door to the main viewing floor of Tokyo Tower.

“Shut up, Jupiter,” Minako replied sweetly, then hissed sharply as Mars twisted a handful of hair in a way that hair was not meant to twist. “Watch it! Person here! Person capable of feeling pain and getting revenge for it later!”

“Sorry,” said Mars, thoroughly distracted and not sounding sorry at all. “Okay, I think … maybe?”

Both she and Jupiter stood back and eyed their handiwork critically. Jupiter’s side was mostly in the correct shape, but had turned out nearly twice the normal size. Mars’ odango was beginning to unravel, and sloped to one side like it had partied too hard. They shared a look and went back to try again when Mercury gasped.

“No time!” Luna called. “We need you in there!”

Sailor Venus Moon took a deep breath and focused inward. “Showtime!” she said, and confidently marched forward.

Jupiter and Mars lingered for a moment.

“They’re gonna kill Usagi,” Jupiter said with a resigned sigh.

Mars clapped her hand on Jupiter’s shoulder. “Let’s hope. Because if not, she’s definitely going to kill US.”


	7. Episode 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 103, "The Arrival of the Tiny Pretty Soldier". Or: "The one where Rei's helping with a festival and Chibi-Usa shows up".

** Episode 103 **

“Still no idea what we’re doing tonight?” Makoto asked Ami. She set her garment bag on the bench and looked around the small staff changing area. Schedules and assorted official-looking documents were taped to the walls, but nothing gave any clue what they’d be doing at tonight’s festival.

Ami shook her head and fussed over her kimono in the floor-length mirror. “None. Rei said she’d get us when it was time, but she never said for what.”

Mako was about to speculate when there was a polite knock on the door and Rei stuck her head inside. “Ah Mako, you’re here! Can I borrow you for a second? We’re having some trouble getting one of booth walls stabilized.” She scowled and muttered, “I swear this thing is run by idiots. How they ever pulled it off in the past is a miracle.”

“Point me at it,” Mako said, flexing her bicep and earning a grateful smile from Rei. As the door closed behind them, Ami continued to adjust her yukata. It was new and not entirely comfortable yet. As she fiddled with the red bow, the door flew open, causing Ami to jump and nearly fall over a nearby folding chair.

“We have arrived!” Minako announced, tossing her own garment bag on the bench. She took a long pull on the straw of her take-out soda, continuing to suck long after the horrible spluttering sound made it abundantly clear there was nothing left to suck, and lobbed it over her shoulder. It landed neatly, if noisily, into the metal trashcan by the door.

Usagi pushed past Minako, her eyes widening with appreciation at their friend’s outfit. “Ami-chan, you look amazing!” Ami blushed lightly, and soon she and Usagi were absorbed in an animated and mutually-appreciative kimono-themed conversation. So absorbed that they missed the unzipping of a garment bag, and the rustle and swish of linen, until it was far too late.

“RAWR! I AM MAKOTO KINO!”

Usagi and Ami whirled toward the sound. Minako was wearing Mako’s brand new summer kimono. It appeared to have swallowed her whole. Her arms extended outward like a groping monster, but her hands were buried somewhere beneath the excess fabric. She has bunched the yukata around her shoulders in an effort to keep it on, but still it pooled around her feet. This did not seem to impede Minako in any way; she merely exaggerated her steps and proceeded to stomp around the room.

Usagi stared at Minako until her eyes threatened to engulf her face. Ami looked for a moment like she might pass out in her rush to disapprove of absolutely everything happening around her.

“I AM THE GREATEST AT COOKING AND KICKING ASS,” Minako continued, dropping her voice in a slightly too-deep but otherwise flawless impression of Mako. “I TOTALLY BEAT A MONSTER IN THE FACE WITH A FRYING PAN ONCE BUT WON’T ADMIT IT.”

“Did Mako-chan really do that?” Usagi asked Ami in an awed whisper. Before Ami could respond, Minako’s booming voice drowned her out.

“I LIKE GREEN. I WEAR GREEN A LOT, EVEN WHEN MY SMOKING HOT FRIEND WITH THE BEST FASHION SENSE SAYS I SHOULD BUY THE PURPLE TOP.” Minako stomped around, tilting dramatically first to the left, then flinging all her weight to the right. “BUT NOOOO. IF IT’S NOT IN GREEN THEN I WON’T GET IT AT AAAAALL.”

Ami picked up the folding chair she’d nearly tumbled over earlier and placed it firmly behind her. Smoothing her kimono neatly behind her legs, she sat down and folded her hands in her lap. Her expression was firmly neutral.

Minako was – loudly – saying something about judo tosses and correct form as Usagi leaned over to Ami. “Shouldn’t we stop her maybe?”

“She’ll be stopped,” Ami replied in a measured, level voice. Her eyes stole a glance at the clock on the wall. “Very shortly, I suspect.”

Which she was, a few short minutes later, as Minako turned and saw a narrow-eyed Makoto standing directly behind her. The exclamations about ferns died a slow and tortured death on Minako’s lips.

“Mako-chan!” Instantly a sunny smile appeared on Minako’s face. Her charm was on full force. Makoto, it seemed, was quite immune, but this in no way deterred Minako. “I was just checking out your yukata! The fabric is so soft, where did you—“

“Minako.”

“Mm?”

“Shut up now.”

“Okay!”

As Minako vanished within the depths of Mako’s kimono and tried to dig herself free, Rei and Usagi stood shoulder to shoulder and watched with mixed fascination and horror. Rei wordlessly handed a large round fish-shaped object to Usagi, and then walked stiffly from the room.

Usagi sidled up to her still-glowering friend, the goldfish drum dangling unnoticed from her fingers. “Say, Mako-chan? Did you really beat up a monster with a frying pan?”

“Not yet,” Mako growled at Minako, “but soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is crap and I officially don't care anymore. Thinking up ANYTHING to do for this episode was near impossible, and came down to me creating an excuse to write Minako stomping around pretending to be Mako. Also the frying pan thing is totally ofcatsandkings' fault._


	8. Episode 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 104, "Seeking Friends! Chibi-Moon's Actions". Or, "The one with the boy at the teahouse".

** Episode 104 **

Usagi sat on the edge of futon, compulsively and repeatedly smoothing down the comforter. Her hand brushed against the fabric, erasing wrinkles as it went. Always, a few seconds later, it would regain its normal, wrinkly shape. Little creases rippled the bunny and moon patterns. Distorted them. Made them unique and interesting, but imperfect. There was one bunny in particular. Usagi wanted that bunny to be smooth, but no amount of stroking and coaxing could convince it to be so.

“Stop doing that!”

She heard her teeth clack together as the shrill demand lanced through her brain. Forget that stupid bunny then.

“If you want to make things neat, I’m sure Ikuko-mama has clothes you can fold! You can be USEFUL for a change!”

Little arms crossed and little eyes narrowed in a little glare, and Usagi had to resist the urge to wring little necks.

 

_Why is she like this?!_

_Maybe because you’re the most irritating person in the entire world regardless of the century?_

_Rei-chan._

_She’s probably just nervous. It’s been months for us, but years for her. She just needs to settle in again. Don’t give up._

 

Chibi-Usa had been back in the Tsukino home for less than an hour, but had already folded effortlessly into it. Ikuko hadn’t batted an eye at the return of their “cousin”, and the Luna-P didn’t need to be used once, something that surprised both Usagis. The elder wondered briefly if her mother had permanent brain damage, but as she wondered that two or three times a week, it wasn’t a concern worth lingering over.

Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa was already enjoying the perks of Ikuko’s affections. Celebratory pancakes were made (and thoroughly eaten), she’d rattled off a detailed and slightly meandering account of her first day in Tokyo (with something about elephants? whatever), and then all talk turned to the tea master, Tamasaburo. Usagi had been devoted to finding the exact right moments to roll her eyes, but it meant she was actually listening. She could hear the desire in Chibi-Usa’s voice to make Tamasaburo her friend, the hungry NEED. Usagi recognized it all too well, and decided not to roll her eyes after all.

Her restraint did not seem to have earned her any points as far as her future daughter was concerned. Upon hearing about Tamasaburo, Ikuko had suggested Chibi-Usa try to learn about the tea ceremony from him. The idea had been received to great enthusiasm, and now Ikuko was on the hunt for one of Usagi’s old kimonos.

“You should be helping her,” Chibi-Usa said, her voice dripping with disapproval that Usagi needed this pointed out.

“She told us to wait, so we’re waiting!” Usagi shot back. “SOME of us know how to LISTEN to their parents!”

Chibi-Usa huffed at that and flailed for a retort. When none was forthcoming, she settled on an angry “Hrmph!” and tossed her hair.

Usagi felt the thrill of victory, but it was short-lived.

 

_She’s WORSE than when she left, Mamo-chan. I … I thought we’d made everything okay. I thought we were FRIENDS._

_We don’t know what it’s been like for her. Obviously she doesn’t have anyone near her own age in the future. She’s young, and there’s a lot to learn. Just be patient._

 

Patience. Not exactly Usagi’s greatest asset. But they’d agreed to try to get along. They’d shaken on it. Before ice cream and Mamo-chan, THEY’D SHAKEN ON IT.

“So,” Usagi began, picking at the comforter again. “So how are things? In the future. Are they better?”

“Better than what?” Chibi-Usa asked through a thick pout.

Usagi shrugged. “Than it was? I don’t know. Am I..? Is the Queen..?” Her face scrunched in frustration. All this time stuff made her brain hurt. Forget it. There was only one question that mattered anyway. “Are you happy?”

It wasn’t what Chibi-Usa was expecting to hear and it completely demolished her guard. She blinked several times, considering the question with every ounce of ten-year old seriousness. “Yeah,” she finally said. “I need friends. For the experiences and to mature and … because I’m lonely sometimes. But mostly I’m happy.”

Chibi-Usa smiled at Usagi – a genuine smile – and Usagi’s heart made that happy flip she loved so much.

Then Ikuko bustled in, and everything was kimonos and cooing and photographs, and before long they were out the door and on their way to the tea ceremony. Chibi-Usa was walking with careful steps, arms at her side to avoid dragging the kimono on the ground. Usagi couldn’t resist a grin; the little girl could be adorable, when she wasn't trying so hard.

“Chibi-Usa?”

“What?”

“You already have friends, you know.”

Chibi-Usa didn’t stop, just continued to march forward. “I know.”


	9. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 12, "I Want a Boyfriend, Too! A Trap on a Luxury Cruise Ship". Or, "The one where Rei wins a cruise and Usagi is not okay with that."

** Episode 12 **

“Hey guys!” Minako skipped into the study group, ignoring the glares at being twenty minutes late. She threw her bag in the general direction of her seat; it was only Makoto’s advanced martial arts-honed reflexes that saved her from an algebra book between the eyes. Minako bounced in place a moment before taking a deep breath and presenting the coloured leaflet in her hand proudly to her friends. “Guess what we need to stop everything and go try to win right this second?”

Romantic Cruise! Juuban Shopping District! 5000¥ Per Chance!

“NO,” Usagi, Ami and Rei declared in perfect unison.

~~~

Makoto looked at Rei with the bitterest disappointment. “You cheated?”

“I didn’t CHEAT,” Rei said, flustered. “I got very lucky.”

Usagi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Rei-chan, you were glowing.”

“I GOT VERY LUCKY.”

“I didn’t even know your powers could work that way,” Minako said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Rei looked serene; not quite superior, but close. “The kami are in everything.”

“So why don’t you do it more?”

She winced. “Just because they’re there doesn’t mean you should use them.”

Minako considered this. “Karma’s a bitch?”

“Headaches for a month,” Rei muttered.

Usagi felt deeply vindicated.

~~~

“It wasn’t all bad though,” Rei said. “That cruise was when Ami and I really bonded.” She smiled fondly at the memory.

Behind Rei, Ami’s face became a twisted puzzle of disgust and confusion.

Mako swallowed a laugh. “Oh?”

“We had the best time. Who could forget that banquet, right Ami-chan?”

Ami looked as though she’d done nothing but try.

“I wasn’t sure about this whole Senshi thing at first,” Rei admitted, “but that trip with Ami? We connected so well, I knew I’d made a friend for life.”

Minako nodded earnestly while Ami buried her face in her hands.

~~~

Usagi sighed and pressed her chin into her palms. “That captain, though. So handsome.”

Rei and Ami shared a look.

“Not Mamo-chan handsome,” Usagi amended, “but yeah.”

Ami swallowed. “Uhm, Usagi-chan…? You know that was… T-The captain, he…”

Uncomprehending blinks.

“What I mean is—“

“Usagi, that was Jadeite.”

“Ha! Good one, Rei.”

Rei wasn’t laughing. Ami regarded her with pity.

“That was the loser one, right?” Minako stage whispered to Mako. Mako nodded, seeing Usagi in an entirely new and kind of gross light.

“But… But I’ve thought about… AHHHHHHHH.”

And nobody was allowed to ever mention cruises again.


	10. Episode 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 105, "Wanting More Power! Mako-Chan's Lost Path". Or, "The one where Mako goes to train in the mountains."

** Episode 105 **

Mako charged her opponent, propelling herself with a vicious, guttural battle cry. Her eyes were locked and unwavering as her hands curled into fists, ready to deliver the final, fatal blow. She drew back her arm, tensed for a moment, then let loose with all her rage, her frustration.

And hit nothing.

Confused, Mako spun around, and was then flying through the air. She landed hard on her back, finding little comfort in the minuscule mat padding, and grunted as all the air was forced from her lungs. She lay there for a moment, her eyes clenched, then spent the first bit of oxygen to return to her.

“Dammit!”

She pounded the mat, and it felt so good she did it again. When Mamoru leaned into view, she pounded for a third time, lest she strike out in the opposite direction.

Odds were good Usagi wouldn’t be too appreciative of that one.

“You’re distracted,” Mamoru said, offering her a hand.

Mako took it, swallowing down the angry response boiling in her throat. She settled for a noise of abstract agreement as she got to her feet, then one of thanks as he offered her a towel. Wiping her face, she used the temporary shield to make sure her eyes were dry.

She had to be better than this.

“Let’s go again.” Mako tossed the towel aside and dropped into a battle stance.

The look of concern that flashed across Mamoru’s face only caused Mako to grind her teeth.

“Again!”

But Mamoru continued to just look at her, and she wasn’t sure what to make of his expression, but if she saw PITY in it, Mako would just have to apologize to Usagi later for the state of her boyfriend.

Mamoru tilted his head. “Is this about last week?”

Images flashed through Mako’s mind. The daimon, the … STUPID daimon. Sometimes that was the worst part, the fact that they looked like living cartoons. Whoever was making these things deserved to be punched in the face forever for that alone. Bad enough to get your ass kicked, but by something that looked like a fucking household appliance with legs?

It wasn’t that one specifically. This had been building and building. A twinge here, a poke there. They were supposed to be guardians. They were meant to protect the princess.

What the fuck good was a protector that had to be saved all the time?

“Does it matter?” Mako growled, not dropping her stance.

Mamoru just smiled, and Mako was again struck with the urge to put Crystal Tokyo at risk. “It matters to me. Let’s talk.”

Talking. Because that’s why they were here in a sparring room wearing workout clothes. But oh did Mamoru love his words. Mako sighed and stood as relaxed as she could manage. The sooner he talked the sooner she could take revenge for that flip.

“Fine. Talk.”

If her brusque reply was meant to put him off, it didn’t work. “Usagi told me about the fight. It sounded like any other.”

“That’s the problem!”

This time Mamoru DID recoil slightly, and Mako immediately regretted her sharpness. She couldn’t beat the enemy so she’ll beat on her friends instead.

Good job, Mako-chan.

Mako deflated. All the anger and tension fled, and her shoulders slumped. “I couldn’t do anything. I tried but I couldn’t hit it. My attacks weren’t strong enough. Everybody was counting on me, and I couldn’t do ANYTHING.”

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, but she continued to gaze at the floor. “It worked out okay,” Mamoru said with a reassuring squeeze.

“THIS time. What about the next time, or the time after that?” Mako looked up, her eyes filling with tears. “I can’t lose anyone, Mamoru-san. I CAN’T.”

Mamoru said nothing, instead pulling her into a tight hug, which Mako gratefully returned. He did love his words, but also knew when not to use them, and she was grateful for that, too.

The hug was fierce, but brief. Mako stepped back and wiped roughly at her wet cheeks.

“You’re a team, Mako,” Mamoru said with a fond smile. “You girls will always find a way together.”

The best Mako could manage was a gesture that really meant nothing at all.

Mamoru considered her for a moment then went to his bag. She watched as he rooted around for his wallet then pulled out a piece of paper, which he handed to her.

A name and address, along with train and bus information, were written on it. “Kakusui Yakushiji?”

“I missed the fight because I was at training for my new job, the one at the hotel?” At Mako’s nod, Mamoru continued. “It’s kind of isolated, so the regular staff know just about everything about everybody local. They kept talking about this guy.” Mamoru tapped the paper in Mako’s hand. “He’s a monk who’s been training at a nearby temple for the past few years. He’s looking for his path, they said. When Usagi told me how you were feeling, I thought maybe he could help you.”

Mako chuckled. “Paths and monks and temples? Sounds like something for Rei, not me.”

“Maybe,” Mamoru agreed. “But since Rei’s not the one feeling bad right now, maybe there’s something to it.”

He had a point.

Mako folded the piece of paper and slipped it into her pocket. “When does the next train leave?”


	11. Episode 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 106, "The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus". Or, "The one with Haruka and Michiru's backstory".

** Episode 106 **

“Haruka.”

At the sound of her voice, I froze. It had been days since the boy and that monster. Days since I’d accepted who I was. Who we were.

I’d run. Of course I had run. I had accepted destiny, but not succumbed to it, not yet. I ran, but never far enough to escape the weight of the wand I would now carry forever.

And not far enough to escape her.

“There’s another.”

I didn’t ask what, or where. It didn’t matter. This would be my first, and my last. I’d never run alone again.

I was ready.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I kept trying to write scenes longer than a drabble, but they weren't working. I think what I liked best about this episode were all the things unsaid._


	12. Episode 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 107, "Art is an Explosion of Love! Chibi-Usa's First Love". Or, "The one where Chibi-Usa's crush crushes on Michiru."

** Episode 107 **

The door to Makoto’s apartment swung open, and Chibi-Usa skipped inside. She swung her grocery bags to some internal rhythm, heedless of Mako’s involuntary winces whenever the bag contents thumped and rolled against each other. Three times Mako had cautioned Chibi-Usa against bruising the apples. Three times Chibi-Usa had stopped doing it for approximately 45-seconds before childhood enthusiasm (or the extra hot fudge Mako let her get on her sundae) returned, and the bags were off again. Mako had given up four blocks ago and was just glad she’d bought extra apples.

Chibi-Usa was in mid-story. “And Umaru had the paints but told Chi-chan he DIDN’T.”

“Oh?” Mako said, thoroughly engrossed. “What happened then?” She’d actually lost the plot several minutes ago and couldn’t keep the baffling cast of characters straight, but she enjoyed Chibi-Usa’s zeal.

The little girl was having trouble lifting her arms high enough to put the heavy bags on the counter. Mako reached over her and helped, leaving Chibi-Usa free to continue the story. This time, there were hand gestures. “Chi-chan was looking everywhere until Birin showed her where Umaru had hidden them. Chi-chan confronted him and when he lied again, she punched him. Right in the nose!”

Mako barked a laugh, loud and throaty. “Nice one, Chi-chan.”

Pink pigtails bobbed as Chibi-Usa vigorously nodded her agreement, but then she frowned. “Sensei said fighting was bad though.”

“Oh, well,” Mako said, piling the apples in the sink for washing. “Sensei knows best, I suppose.” Her tone said that sensei was bonkers.

Conversation lapsed for a time as Mako showed Chibi-Usa how to hold the peeler and the best method to use it on the apples. Chibi-Usa was the perfect attentive student, and anxious to try. Under Mako’s watchful eye, little hands fumbled and hacked bits of peel everywhere. Chibi-Usa’s tongue poked out between her lips and her expression was one of gravest concentration. Mako chuckled. On behalf of the moon, apples were being terribly punished.

Once she was sure that only fruit and not fingers were in danger, Mako grabbed a knife and joined in. “How did your ‘slave for a day’ thing work out with Usagi?”

“She was terrible!” Chibi-Usa said. “It didn’t matter WHAT I told her to do, she kept messing it up!”

One long string of apple peel dropped heavily into the sink. Chibi-Usa looked from Mako’s perfectly clean apple to the warped thing in her hands. Bits of peel still clung in random spots and chunks were missing all over. “Ikuko-mama had an automatic peeler,” Chibi-Usa said apologetically.

“Slice ‘em up, no one will notice,” Mako assured her. “So what did Usagi do?”

“NOTHING,” Chibi-Usa exclaimed, grabbing another apple. “I told her to clean my room and she just stuffed everything into the closet. I told her to make me a sandwich and she kept getting it wrong. I told her to carry my books when I went to the library and she dropped them everywhere!” She furiously attacked her apple like it had suddenly grown blonde odangos. “I’m never asking her to do anything again!”

Unbidden, an image popped into Mako’s head of Usagi, grinning like a maniac. “Success!” crowed Imaginary Usagi, flashing a V-for-victory.

“I, uhh … I’m sure she tried her best,” Makoto said, rubbing the back of her head.

“Whatever. Stupid Usagi! I don’t know why you guys are friends with her!”

Makoto just laughed nervously and tried to swat away the mental image of Usagi celebrating her conquest over a ten-year old.

“Hey, Mako-chan?” Something in the little girl’s voice captured Mako’s full attention. Chibi-Usa was still peeling her apple, but as an afterthought, just something to do. “Why don’t I have any friends?”

The question caught Mako off-guard. “But you do! What about Chi-chan and Birin and well okay, maybe not Umaru, but—“

“They not my friends,” said Chibi-Usa. There was a flat, factual sound to the statement that Mako didn’t like. “I wasn’t part of all that, I was just watching them.”

“What about Masanori-kun?”

Chibi-Usa’s head dropped. “We got a new girl in class and … he started talking to her and ignoring me.”

Mako felt her jaw clench. God she hated boys sometimes. “Well then he wasn’t your friend at all and that’s HIS loss.”

“I know it is!” Chibi-Usa said, and the smile she flashed was genuine, much to Mako’s relief. “I just don’t know why I can’t make friends. It’s my important mission, Mako-chan.”

Another flawless string of apple peel dropped into the sink. Mako considered the problem for a long moment; actions were her specialty, not words, and she wanted to get this right. Chibi-Usa watched in patient and expectant silence.

“Maybe…” Mako began, dragging the word out. “Maybe that’s the thing. A friend isn’t a mission, a friend is a gift.”

Chibi-Usa blinked, taking this in.

“I think you’re trying too hard. That’s all.”

“Really?” Chibi-Usa sounded unspeakably relieved. “Then you think I can do it?”

Mako ruffled the girl’s hair, causing a bluster that only made her affectionate smile grow larger. “I know you can. You’ve got a friend out there for you, Chibi-Usa-chan. She’s just waiting for you to find her.”


	13. Episode 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, "Is the Genius Girl a Monster! Brainwashing School of Terror". Or, "The one where they find Sailor Mercury".

** Episode 08 **

The LUCK.

The unspeakably brilliant LUCK.

Usagi nearly hugged herself. Oh why not? DID hug herself. Such hugs!

They’d found a new Senshi! They’d fought together and beat the monster together and were part of a team together and now …

And now …

They could STUDY together.

By which Usagi meant she would be given all the answers to all of the tests and then pass them.

PASSING.

Tests would be passed and the effort put forth to do so would be ZERO.

Ami-chan. Her saviour’s face floated in Usagi’s mind. Mind-Ami’s eyes were gleaming with keen intelligence. The smartest girl in school. Probably the smartest girl WHO EVER LIVED. And here she was, Usagi’s new teammate.

Being a Senshi was the greatest thing ever.

For once, Usagi couldn’t wait to get home and tell her mother about her day at school. She could imagine the conversation already.

_“Mama! Guess who I met today? Only the person who’s going to get me the best grades in the universe!”_

_“Oh, Usagi!” (Mama would say while sobbing gratefully.) “I knew you could do it!”_

But when Usagi thought of Ami again, this time she was standing alone by a window. And it wasn’t intelligence in her eyes, it was pain. Pain that Usagi and her group had put there. Ami hadn’t been a girl, she’d been a thing of curiosity. A test score.

But it wasn’t like that! Ami had been fun! And brave! So much braver than Usagi could ever hope to be.

_Since she came from the sky, I thought she was an angel._

When Ami smiled, all Usagi ever wanted to do was to make sure it happened again, and again.

“Usagi!” Mama’s greeting shook Usagi from her thoughts. She’d been so lost in them, she didn’t even remember coming home. “How was school today?”

“Great!” Usagi said. “Today I—“

_Met the smartest girl in school._

_Found someone who’ll make my life a million times easier._

_Made sure I’ll never fail a test again._

"—met someone, and she’s the kindest person.” Usagi smiled and nodded, knowing she finally had it right. “Her name is Ami, and I think we’re going to be friends for a really long time.”


	14. Episode 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 108, "Usagi's Dance, In Time to a Waltz". Or, "The one where Usagi freaks out about the English party and gets drunk."

** Episode 108 **

“And how are we this morning?”

One bleary eye cracked open and Usagi tried to focus on her friend. “Depends. How many of us are there supposed to be?”

Rei chuckled and sipped her tea. “Two total. Only one is me.”

Usagi scrubbed at her face and tried again. “Ah. There we go. We’re good.”

Violet eyes considered Usagi with careful nonchalance. “So how much do you remember?”

“I’ll have you know I have absolute crystal clear memories of the entire evening,” said Usagi with an indignant sniff, “except for the parts where I don’t.”

“Which would be all the middle parts.”

The waiter arrived with breakfast and the conversation was put on hold. Rei quickly waved the huge stack of pancakes off on Usagi, who seemed to spring to life with the promise of food. She began drenching them in syrup while Rei tried to ignore every crime happening at the table and just focus on her omelet.

“I remember PLENTY. I remember some amazing dancing,” Usagi said. She cut a huge wedge of syrupy goodness and gazed upon it lovingly before shoving it into her mouth.

Rei nodded, intentionally not watching Usagi eat. “Sure, after you threw up.”

“And I remember the— Wait, I threw up?”

“You completely threw up.”

Usagi lowered her knife and fork. She leaned forward and dropped her voice. “Did I … Did I throw up on someone? Was it someone Mamoru knows?” Her shoulders thumped against the booth as she sat back. “Oh god.”

“Over the balcony. On some roses.” Rei was all facts. This did little to reassure Usagi, who was turning paler by the second. “I suppose Mamoru MIGHT be on a first-name basis with those, you know how he is.” She shrugged. “Of course he was probably too busy worrying about his face.”

“What’s wrong with his—“

“Where you punched him.”

Rei’s expression was neutral, but Usagi got the distinct impression she was enjoying this.

“No way.”

“Totally laid him flat.”

Usagi buried her face in her hands.

Rei carved off another hunk of omelet. “So Ami says, anyway. I missed it.” She waggled her fork at Usagi, expression stern. “Next time you decide to get completely hammered and beat Mamoru up, get me first, okay?”

“I didn’t DECIDE to THIS time!” Usagi protested. Her voice was muffled, coming from somewhere within the protective folds of her fingers. “It just HAPPENED.”

“As is usually the case when you drink booze.”

“I thought it was juice!” Usagi protested, beseeching the ceiling for precious understanding. “All I wanted was some nice calming juice!”

This caught Rei’s full attention. “Juice calms you? Mental note: never be without juice.”

Usagi narrowed her eyes at Rei. “Are you sure there aren’t two of you? You’re twice as mean today.”

The barb went ignored. “Why did you need to be calmed anyway? It was just a party.”

“It wasn’t JUST a party. It was a FANCY party.” Usagi flapped her hands, as though this somehow indicated everything there was to know about the word “fancy”. “With MAMORU. And ENGLISH.”

Rei wasn’t getting it. “Okay, and?”

“AND, and I didn’t want to embarrass him.”

“So you got drunk.” Usagi glared, causing Rei to roll her eyes. “Accident, right. But why would you embarrass him?”

Usagi didn’t answer. Instead she pushed her pancakes with the back of her fork and watched syrup ooze out.

Rei frowned and dipped her head to try and catch her friend’s eyes. “Usagi?”

The fork chinked softly against the plate as Usagi let it drop. “He’s so smart and so sophisticated and I’m not. I’m just stupid me.”

“You’re not stupid, Usagi, you’re lazy,” Rei gently chided. “You just need to work harder.”

Usagi shrugged. “I guess.”

“And Mamoru doesn’t care about that anyway,” Rei continued, finishing off her eggs. “If he wanted to be with someone smart, he’d still be dating me.”

The glare was immediate and intense.

“Which nobody wants and would never happen because he loves YOU,” Rei said. “If you can’t see that, then you really ARE stupid.”

A smile broke across Usagi’s face. “Thanks, Rei-chan.”

Rei returned the smile for a moment before it turned into a smirk. “Your English IS terrible, though,” she said, waving her fork again. “Why don’t we get Ami to give us an extra lesson every week?”

“’Us’?” Usagi repeated, dragging her precious pancake bounty closer.

“We’ll do it together,” Rei said with a wink. “You think I like that Minako is better at something than me?”

Usagi laughed at that, before her mouth became occupied with the enthusiastic act of chewing and swallowing. The two friends sat in companionable silence for several moments, then:

“Did I really throw up?” Usagi asked in a tiny voice.

“It was so disgusting.”

The embarrassed groan was loud enough to attract the attention of nearby patrons. Usagi repeatedly drove her forehead into the table while Rei patted her hand and enjoyed the rest of her tea.


	15. Episode 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 109, "A Time of Shock! True Identities Revealed to One Another". Or, "The one with Minako's heart crystal".

** Episode 109 **

He really hated playgrounds.

It was an odd thing to hate. Most reserved their hate for things like rooms with closed windows, or dogs. For him though, the creaking of an old swing chain made the hair on his back stand on end.

She didn’t even know she gravitated to them, that was the funny part. But so perfectly in keeping that he had to laugh. She saw everything around her, knew everyone she loved so intimately without even trying, but that keen observation only ever went outward. He’d asked her once, why she went to playgrounds. She’d laughed and said playgrounds were for kids and she’d grown out of them years ago.

He found her there after she’d killed her first youma. Her hands were still shaking, and would tremble slightly for the next few days. He’d tried to be stern with her. Impress upon her about the mission. But she knew all that, had known it from the moment she transformed, and he learned it wasn’t duty she needed, but compassion.

Her first real brush with death had sent her back to the swings immediately. It had been a grueling fight and she was so inexperienced that it was pure luck they both walked away. He’d tried to be supportive, to give her love and understanding. But she knew all that, had known it from the moment he came into her life, and he learned it wasn’t compassion she needed, but duty.

She needed so much, and he hated that she always, always turned to the swings first.

When she hadn’t come home, he’d looked for her everywhere. She wasn’t at the shrine, or the arcade, or the ice cream parlour, or the school gym, or the music shop, or the bookstore, or any of the dozens of places he was checking because, above all else, he didn’t want her to be _there_.

But there she was. Lazily pushing back and forth and watching the heel of her boot drag lines in the dust.

She hadn’t noticed him yet.

The swing creaked, and his heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by kyralih's observation about Minako and swings which has crawled into my head and refuses to leave. That wasn't originally what this BtL was supposed to be about, and then when it was about this it was supposed to be longer. But I suppose this was really all Artemis wanted to say._


	16. Episode 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 110, "Death of Uranus and Neptune! Talisman Appear". Or, "The one where the talismans appear". (Okay so it's the rare descriptive title.)

** Episode 110 **

Okay so this probably wasn’t the smartest thing she’d ever done.

Usagi looked around at nothing.

Literally, nothing. She looked to the left, to the right, up where the sky should be, down where ground was very disconcertingly not. Nothing but wispish purple smoke.

DEFINITELY not the smartest thing she’d ever done.

Will you rescue them?

Please! If you know where I should go, tell me!

The tall woman – Setsuna, was it? – had kind of smiled and gestured for Usagi to turn around, and then there was a door.

Usagi was pretty sure there hadn’t been a door there before.

She wasn’t the most observant person in the world, but a door standing in the middle of a rooftop leading to nowhere? Warning bells, for sure.

Only there hadn’t been any warning bells.

There was something about Setsuna, something that spoke to Usagi in words filled with trust and wisdom. She’d liked Setsuna instantly, no question, and when the woman said the way to help Haruka and Michiru was to go through the door, that’s what Usagi had done.

Though she’d called Rei on the communicator first, and actually in retrospect THAT was way stupider than going through the door. She should’ve called Ami. Ami never yelled.

Rei had taken all this news about stolen lockets and mystery women and magic doors about as well as expected. Usagi had listened as Rei blustered and forbid Usagi to do anything but wait for them, but there wasn’t TIME. “Just find me,” Usagi had said before disconnecting, knowing her Senshi would, and hoping they wouldn’t take too long.

She couldn’t wait. Haruka and Michiru needed her, she knew it.

What she didn’t know was just where the heck she WAS, exactly. And now she was here, everything felt strange. Usagi knew she had to hurry, but knew it intellectually, like knowing her name or where to get the best daifuku. The urgency of the situation was a distant thing that was lost in the smoke, and she moved through the nothingness with all the urgency of a casual stroll.

She kept moving forward. Forward seemed the best way to go. The figure that began to materialize in the distance suggested she’d made the right decision.

“Uranus!”

The short sandy hair and confident smirk would’ve been all the confirmation Usagi needed, but the certainty and recognition in her heart didn’t hurt. But Uranus looked different. Older, certainly, and something else, something Usagi couldn’t quite identify…

Then she noticed the fuku and burst into laughter.

Uranus cocked an eyebrow, trying to keep her faint amusement from becoming full-blown aggravation.

“What--!” Usagi began, and then had to stop for another round of giggles. “What happened to your shoulders?”

Uranus sniffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Giant pink gumballs are flattering as hell.”

That set Usagi off again, and Uranus shook her head. “You’re in for some fun surprises,” she said mostly to herself, then louder: “Hey, knock it off. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Usagi agreed, wiping her streaming eyes. “I have to save … you.” She frowned. “But not you? How are you here?”

“I don’t really understand myself, best not to think about it too hard,” Uranus said. “But Pluto owed me one. She owes me several, actually, but I think this might be the only one I get.”

“Oh,” said Usagi, understanding nothing.

Uranus tore herself away from distant reveries and debts and focused on Usagi. “I needed to say something. I needed to … to thank you.”

Usagi smiled happily, but was completely confused. “You’re welcome? I guess? I’m pretty sure I haven’t done anything.”

“You have. You will.” Uranus ran a hand through her hair, clearly uncomfortable. “I’m wrong kind of a lot, as it turns out. Not all the time!” She said this with such vehemence that Usagi jumped. “In fact if you’d have listened to me we could’ve stopped—“

She broke off and cocked her head, seeming to listen to something only she could hear.

“Yeah, never mind. Anyway, I’m pretty much wrong all over the place here and I’m never gong to thank you for stuff. So thank you. For stuff.”

“Uhmm, sure!” Usagi said brightly, also not entirely at ease. “You’re welcome. For stuff.”

“Okay then.”

They stood in awkward silence for several moments then Uranus clapped her hands together. “So you better get going. I know for a fact the clock is ticking.”

Usagi nodded, still a little unsettled by everything. She took several steps past Uranus before turning back.

“I won’t remember this, will I?”

Uranus shook her head. “No. Part of the reason I wanted to do this here.” Her grin was unapologetic, and she chuckled at Usagi’s scowl.

The path before Usagi was transforming, becoming a bright light, and as her destination neared, already the journey was becoming as intangible as the mists that surrounded her.

“Hey, dumpling,” someone called out from far away.

“Yeah?” Usagi replied. Her voice was thick, like she was just waking up.

“Keep your eyes on target. Aim for the center.”

“What?”

Then she was there, didn’t really understand how, but Eudial was about to shoot Haruka-san and Usagi was running. Eyes on target, aiming for the center.


	17. Episode 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 111, "The Grail's Divine Power! Moon's Double Transformation". Or, "The one where Usagi gets the Grail".

** Episode 111 **

This was a bad day.

Not the worst. Rei knew way too much about worst days to lump this in there. But pretty damned bad.

Usagi was fine, at least physically. Rei had made Ami check twice (it would’ve been three times, but Ami had given her THAT LOOK and Rei had backed off). She was still asleep, and that was worrying, until Rei’s brain reminded her that this was USAGI and maybe sleep shouldn’t be considered a symptom of anything but extreme Usaginess.

But Rei worried all the same.

Mamoru perched on the edge of Rei’s bed, not hovering exactly, but near. He’d carried Usagi from the Cathedral himself, despite Jupiter’s offers to take over. Tuxedo Kamen had shaken his head, and if he’d found her a burden, he never let it show. They’d stayed transformed all the way back to the Shrine, a mixture of speed and protectiveness making it the only real choice. Sailor Moon, too – regular Sailor Moon, not whatever she’d become for a few minutes there – until Venus had whispered into her ear that they were safe. Sailor Moon hadn’t woken up, but some part of her had heard, and with a shimmer she was just Usagi in Mamoru’s arms.

Now she was snoring in Rei’s bed. Would probably drool on Rei’s pillow soon.

SUCH a bad day.

Rei could feel the pull and knew what she needed to do. One look at the others, and she also knew it would be tricky.

Ami and Minako sat at the table, discussing the piles of new information that had dumped all over them. Mamoru listened keenly, having arrived too late for Uranus’s dying confessions. Chibi-Usa had been just as interested, reflecting her father’s intelligence and curiosity for a moment, until her mother’s influence kicked in. Now she was sprawled at the foot of the futon with her head in Mamoru’s lap, snoring in perfect unison with Usagi. Rei couldn’t entirely hide her smile.

“Haruka and Michiru had talismans.” Minako shook her head in disbelief. “Did NOT see that coming.”

Makoto snorted as she entered the room. “I want to say it serves them right.” She expertly balanced a tray of sandwiches and picked her way through the minefield of pillows and overnight bags. “I can’t though. What a mess.”

Mamoru leaned forward, careful not to jostle Chibi-Usa too much. “Tell me again what they said about the Messiah.”

The Messiah.

The world turning to rubble. People frozen in place, terror chiseled into their features. Everything bathed in blood.

“But they don’t think it’s Usagi.”

“They also didn’t think they were carrying Talismans. I’m not sure how far we can trust their interpretation.”

_Three stars. Three Talismans. It was all coming true and she couldn’t stop it._

“But The Grail did SOMETHING.”

“I for one think she should share the love. It’s been forever since WE got a power-up. Quit hogging everything, Usagi!”

_“Please! You’re the Messiah! You have to help them!”_

_That brilliant light of salvation. She asks of it everything. But it is only one light. She is overcome with grief as it fades._

“That initial burst aside though, Usagi didn’t seem anywhere near powerful enough to prevent the ‘Silence’, whatever that is.”

“We clearly need more information. What do you think, Rei?”

_Minako is always first. She knows it’s over in an instant, but her mind seems to delight in slowing it down, in dragging out every second. It begins with her fingers. Absurdly, though this is the hundredth or perhaps thousandth time she’s seen it, she always holds out hope._

“Rei?”

_This time she’ll know what to do. This time she won’t just stand there in horror. And every time cracks appear in Minako’s fingers and she’s already too late._

“Rei!”

Rei jumped, visibly shaking herself free from the vision. “What? I’m fine. What?”

They know she’s lying. She knows they know she’s lying. They won’t let her protect them much longer. They’re such good friends, and at the moment she kind of hates them for that.

God, she just needs the fire. Things changed tonight. Maybe this time, finally, the fire will cooperate and give her answers.

She won’t stop until it does.

Minako looked like she’s going to say one thing, then changed her mind and said something else. “What do you think about Usagi being this Messiah?”

Rei turned to Usagi. As though feeling her scrutiny, Usagi rolled onto her side, facing the wall. Great, pillow-drool was a definite thing now.

The Messiah. Rei still wasn’t sure exactly what that was, but The Vision has said enough. The Messiah alone was responsible for the world.

Dammit, hasn’t the world already asked enough of this one girl? Couldn’t the world find somebody else to save it for a change?

“Usagi, The Messiah?” Rei laughed and pretended she wasn’t telling her second lie of the night. “Usagi can’t take three steps without falling. What kind of Messiah is that?” Too quickly she was at the door to her room. “Anyway, I have … late night chores and stuff. You guys keep going and fill me in later.”

She kept herself from running to the sacred fire, mostly. It was already late and she had school in the morning. If she managed to get one or two hours of sleep, she’d be lucky.

Such a bad day.

~~~

Usagi rolled over. A smile broke across her face, but only the wall saw it.

Haruka and Michiru were alive.

They’d found the talismans, so nobody else would have their heart crystal torn out.

Sailor Pluto was here.

Mamo-chan carried her.

She was warm and in a comfortable bed.

Her friends were all okay and nearby.

This was such a great day.


	18. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 13, "Girl Power! The End of Jadeite". Or, "The one where the Senshi run Jadeite over with a plane".

** Episode 13 **

“You weren’t there.”

Kunzite watched Zoicite floating in his usual position, one leg crossed over the other, the essence of nonchalance.

“I doubt very much her highness missed me,” Zoicite replied. He didn’t bother to look up from the book he was reading.

The lack of interest troubled Kunzite, but the only evidence was a small frown that Zoicite never saw. “Still,” said Kunzite, his voice maintaining its normal cool rumble, “you know his time approaches.”

Zoicite licked his index finger and turned the page. “His time has ‘been approaching’ for weeks, and yet he’s still here.”

“No longer.”

“Oh?” Zoicite sounded mildly surprised, but his expression didn’t change.

“He is in Eternal Sleep.”

Zoicite made a noise of mild interest. “He needed beauty rest. That might be long enough.”

The crash of Kunzite’s hands slamming into the table finally drew Zoicite’s full attention. “Do you not care?” Kunzite asked, the waver in his voice almost undetectable.

“Should I?” Zoicite’s eyes flicked to his book, but he opted to close it.

“He was one of us.”

“In name only.”

Kunzite rubbed his temple, and Zoicite’s expression softened, just a fraction. He floated lower, until he was hovering at eye-level. “What is it? Why does this have you so worked up?”

“I … don’t know.” His frustration was evident, and Zoicite shifted uncomfortably, not used to hearing anything less than complete certainty from Kunzite. “I feel like this should matter.”

“But it doesn’t.”

Kunzite frowned, and said nothing.

After several moments of this, Zoicite returned to his original position in the air and reopened his book.

“She’s turned to Nephrite,” Kunzite finally said, breaking the silence.

“Now THAT matters.” Zoicite snapped his book shut and immediately disappeared.

Kunzite made no acknowledgement that he was now alone. He sat in a nearby high-backed chair and lost himself in slivers of senseless thoughts.


	19. Episode 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 112, "Who is the True Messiah? Chaos of Light and Darkness". Or, "The first one with Hotaru".

** Episode 112 **

In the months that Michiru had known Haruka and they’d shared a living space, she’d noted a few indelible facts.

1\. Haruka had an inordinate amount of yellow in her wardrobe.

2\. Haruka enjoyed the “easy listening” radio station.

3\. Haruka couldn’t abide lights on in an empty room.

Michiru watched from the kitchen doorway as Haruka pounded the chicken breasts with a mallet and added another fact to her list.

4\. Haruka only cooked when she was angry.

The meat mallet landed with another wet smack.

Haruka only cooked when she was VERY angry.

Should she ask why? Did she need to?

No. And no.

The chicken continued paying for another’s crimes.

Well this would solve nothing.

“If you wanted pâté, we could have bought some,” Michiru said.

Haruka grunted in response. Always so charming, was her Haruka.

“Shall we invite Setsuna over?”

A string a curses accompanied further chicken punishment. Michiru made no comment and didn’t acknowledge the outburst beyond pointing to a large jar sitting on a nearby counter. Rolling her eyes, Haruka fished out her wallet and added several yen notes to the already impressive collection of paper and coins.

“I can’t help but notice I’m the only one who ever has to use this,” Haruka grumbled. But she was no longer attacking the food, so this was an improved development.

“Some of us have better control,” said Michiru, “and sponsors who aren’t as concerned with their youth image.”

Haruka added another note to the jar and then shared her opinions on sponsors. Michiru giggled and, quite despite herself, Haruka smiled in response. “We need a ‘coquettish jar’ for you. You can share my pain.”

“I believe you’d fill that one yourself. Can you really afford to pay twice?”

“I can afford most things,” Haruka said, affecting great superiority. “Haven’t you heard about my wonderful sponsors?”

Michiru giggled again. Cocky, self-assured Haruka was by far her favourite. But broody, internalizing Haruka would soon return if left to her own devices. That wouldn’t do.

“Do we not like Setsuna now?”

At the mention of the name, Haruka’s expression darkened. She didn’t start abusing the chicken again, however. Michiru enjoyed progress.

“She thinks she knows everything!”

“I’m not unconvinced she doesn’t.”

“Yeah well she doesn’t know THIS.”

Michiru tilted her head, studying Haruka. She was rigid, her body as inflexible as her mind. Once Haruka had decided something, you had a better chance of convincing the earth to change its rotation.

Still, Michiru had known greater miracles.

“Are you sure?”

The setting of Haruka’s jaw said everything. “We can’t work with them, Michiru! They’re not like us!”

“Perhaps Setsuna is right,” Michiru began, heedless of Haruka’s defiant expression. “Perhaps our differences can be a strength.”

“’Strength’,” repeated Haruka, her tone making it clear what she thought of that idea. “They’re weak. What do they know about strength?”

Michiru’s smile pierced Haruka’s glare, and she placed her hand over Haruka’s heart. For a moment, she simply enjoyed the feel of it, the wonder that it continued to beat. “It’s worth noting we’re only here due to the ‘weakness’ of one young girl.”

Immediately Haruka’s mouth opened to protest, but when no sound came out, she closed it. Michiru allowed her hand to linger a moment longer before retracting it.

“At least make amends with Setsuna,” Michiru said. “I like her.” She lifted her eyebrows. “As did you, when she was saying things you wanted to hear.”

Haruka threw her hands in the air. “Fine! But tomorrow. I’m hungry.” The chicken received a disapproving sneer. “For something else. Let’s go out.”

Which was the other thing Michiru really wanted. Two out of three was acceptable. She made her way to the door, and then jumped as Haruka’s voice rumbled in her ear.

“We’ll come back for dessert.”

“My my, Haruka.”

Three out of four was better.


	20. Episode 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 113, "A House Full of Evil Presence! The Secret of the Beautiful Girl, Hotaru". Or, "The one where Usagi meets Hotaru for the first time".

** Episode 113 **

Usagi felt it was a good day, all things considered. Beautiful weather with a little bite that meant winter (and Christmas!) would be here soon. She’d met Chibi-Usa’s new friend (who was NOT a boy as it turned out, but she felt she handled her mistake with great maturity). They had easily beaten the irritating little blonde woman and saved another heart crystal.

AND.

Usagi resisted the urge to hug the paper.

AND she had gotten famed manga star Ukon Katakuri’s autograph.

True he hadn’t exactly known what he was signing. It was weird having your heart crystal ripped out and put back in again, Usagi could sympathize. But what was it Minako was always saying? “A penny saved is healthy and wise!” Something like that. Point was, the second Ukon was conscious and Ami confirmed he was okay, Usagi had shoved the pen and paper in his hand and asked for his autograph AND IT WORKED.

Yes, the day was pretty awesome as far as Usagi was concerned.

So why did she feel so unsettled?

A face swam in Usagi’s mind.

Ohhhh. Right.

“Hey, guys?”

Her friends turned to her, but not before Usagi caught Rei staring lovingly at her own Ukon Katakuri autograph. She made a mental note to bring that up later when it would annoy Rei the most.

“Kaolinite’s gone, right?”

Mako frowned. “Who?”

“Kaolinite,” Ami said. “She was the first of our new enemies.”

“Tall redhead? We smacked her with a Planet Attack and knocked her off Tokyo Tower?” At Ami’s nod, Mako turned to Usagi. “Oh yeah, she’s gone.”

Usagi didn’t feel reassured. “And gone is GONE, right? You don’t come back from gone?”

“Are you watching scary movies again?” Rei sounded grouchy, such a shocker. Usagi stuck her tongue out. Rei’s comeback was to roll her eyes, and Usagi mentally patted herself on the back for a great victory. “People don’t come back from the dead, you twit.”

“We did.”

All eyes turned to Minako.

“Twice,” she added.

Usagi processed this and was unhappy with the conclusions she was reaching.

If Kaolinite could come back, who else could?

Jadeite?

Wiseman?

BERYL?

She couldn’t entirely keep a tiny whimper from escaping.

“Oh, but we’re different!” Minako said quickly. She threw her arm around Usagi’s shoulders and squeezed.

The warm half-hug immediately made Usagi felt better. Still, more info couldn’t hurt. “Why’s that, Minako-chan?”

Minako didn’t hesitate. “We’re the good guys!”

Of course! Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the matter was settled.

“What made you bring this up?” Ami asked. She still looked worried. poor Ami with her poor giant brain, thinking too much.

“I thought I saw her, but it must’ve just been someone who looked like her.”

Ami nodded, but her expression said she’d still be thinking about it for a while. That was Ami though; she’d sort it out, she always did.

Usagi had all the answer she needed.

They were the good guys.

She hugged Minako back and stared with wonder at her Ukon Katakuri autograph.


	21. Episode 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 114, "Crazy for Celebrities! Mimete, in Doubt". Or, "The one where Minako and Mimete are rivals in an idol contest".

** Episode 114 **

What was she doing here? Venus didn’t know. It had taken her almost three hours to cross the warzone that was now Tokyo. She could’ve gone faster, but had promised Jupiter she’d avoid any fights. Enough promises had been broken lately; slow it was, then. She’d managed to stay out of sight most of the way, and the one patrol that had spotted her? That had hardly been a fight. A scuffle, maybe, but not a FIGHT.

Now here she was, in her old room of her old home, wondering what the hell she was doing.

It actually didn’t look too bad, from the inside. The windows were busted, of course, and part of one wall was missing along with a chunk of roof, but otherwise? If you could get past the ash making everything a sick grey, it almost looked normal.

It bothered her that normal wasn’t comforting anymore.

Suddenly she just wanted to leave. Rei was right, this was a stupid idea.

But she’d come all this way. She needed … something.

Venus turned in a circle, her eyes raking the space that had once been her personal domain, her sanctuary. Endless stuffed animals stared back. A few books, some CDs. A Sailor V manga? The thought made her stomach lurch.

She was about to go when she spotted something poking out from under the bed. Her photo album. One of the explosions must’ve knocked it from the shelf.

Hand trembling (she willed it to steady and refused to move until it obeyed), she reached out and picked up the book. Her fingers stroked the cover, leaving trails behind in the dust and soot.

She flipped it open to a random page, and saw herself staring back through time. Venus recognized the moment instantly: the first day of their last year of high school. They were all there, all smiles, everything ahead of them.

So young.

The book snapped shut, but she didn’t put it back. Rather, she tightened her grip and was preparing to leave when something else caught her eye.

Minako had bought plenty of CDs in her time. Even when she moved out for college, most of them remained here, still in the exact way she’d organized them (which made no sense to anyone else in the world, and was part of why she loved it so much). There were dozens and dozens of them, but one in particular stood out.

Jinta Araki.

Of all the idols that had come and gone (and there had been so many), he remained one of her favourites. She’d never forgotten meeting him, however briefly, and saving his life, though he’d never known it.

“Everyone will forget about me at some point.”

She’d been star-struck and unable to respond, but his words had meant something. The sadness in them, the acceptance of inevitability. And Minako promised herself then and there that she’d never forget him.

So that was TWO promises kept today. She was on a roll.

Venus tucked the CD safely into the photo album. Maybe Ami could rig up some way to play it, she thought as she leapt through the hole in the wall and landed back on the rubble-strewn streets. “Blue Crisis Love” had always been her favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It was not supposed to be this, but it seemed pretty adamant it wasn't going to be anything else._


	22. Episode 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 115, "Shadow of Silence! The Pale Glimmer of a Firefly". Or, "The one where everybody learns Hotaru is kind of creepy."

** Episode 115 **

Michiru and Setsuna sat by the window of their favourite coffee shop. It was warm and well-lit, and the low murmur of quiet conversation droned in the background.

There was no conversation at their table, however. Michiru had a fragrant green tea in an elegant cup, Setsuna an almost comically large mug of coffee. Michiru noticed that Setsuna never took her coffee the same way twice. They’d begun making regular visits to this shop, just the three of them, and every time it was something different. Perhaps a small black coffee with no sugar, then the next time a latte with a splash of hazelnut, another time just an espresso.

Today it was the over-large mug. Dignified, austere Setsuna and a mug the size of her face. Michiru hid her smile in her teacup.

“Do you think she’s watching the child now?”

Michiru had wondered which of them would break the silence first. Unlike Haruka, silence never bothered Michiru, and she suspected their new friend felt the same. If a question was being asked, then, it was for a reason.

But Michiru had her own reasons.

“Don’t you know?”

That Setsuna was also Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, was not something Michiru questioned. The discovery of and subsequent reuniting of their talismans had unlocked doors in Michiru’s memory. She knew more now, understood better. Pluto was her ally, her comrade, her friend.

Her most intriguing mystery.

Why was she here, and why only now? How was it possible?

Setsuna was playing a game. Haruka sensed this as well, but whereas Haruka was aggravated, Michiru was only intrigued.

She liked games, very much.

Setsuna still hadn’t answered the question, which was fine; no answer was an answer all the same.

The two women merely sipped their beverage, considering each other over the rim of their cups.

The unknowable force meets the inscrutable object.

Yes, Michiru was very glad Setsuna had come into their lives.


	23. Episode 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 116, "Sunny Skies After a Storm! A Friendship Dedicated to Hotaru". Or, "The one where Hotaru goes with Usagi & family for a picnic".

** Episode 116 **

Why should Usagi and Mamoru be the only ones to have a picnic today?

They shouldn’t. Hell with that.

Mako spent the next hour whipping together a delicious lunch including everyone’s favourite sandwiches, and by the time she arrived at the park, the others had already picked out the best spot, near the trees so they had some measure of privacy, but getting plenty of sunshine to enjoy the beautiful day. Apparently Rei had driven off a cluster of pre-teen boys who didn’t quite grasp that this wasn’t a football pitch. Despite the disapproving undertone with which Ami relayed the tale, Mako high-fived Rei and tossed her a can of tea as a reward. Screw pre-teen boys, it was PICNIC TIME.

Everything was perfect, Mako decided as she finished her third cake. Next to her, Ami was absently tracing patterns on the picnic blanket while concentrating on the conversation. Rei was next to Ami, her arms pillowing her head as she lay on her back in the sun. Her eyes were closed but she, too, was listening intently to Minako.

Between Rei and Mako was Minako. She was lying on her stomach in the grass, kicking her legs back and forth as she read the next question in her magazine quiz. The subject was “Is he ‘The One’.” None of them had a “he”, but so what? These were important questions to maybe ask yourself one day in the hypothetical-but-hopefully-really-soon future!

“’Are you,’” Minako read in a clear and overly articulate voice, “’able to handle his little faults?’”

She gazed at her audience, pausing to make sure everyone had a good solid grasp on this vital question before continuing.

“’A. I’m trying to change his bad habits. B. His habits drive me crazy. Or C. No problem, his habits are easy to brush off.’”

“Hmmm,” four voices echoed in simultaneous contemplation.

“A,” Minako said decisively. “I’m sure he just doesn’t realize how annoying he’s being, and will be totally ready to change once I tell him. He’ll love me so much it won’t be a problem.” She nodded her head at this, confident in every facet of her answer.

“I think B,” Rei said, to a chorus of groans. She flinched as a wadded up paper napkin bounced off her nose. “I’m being honest! They probably will!”

Minako shook her head sadly. “You’re going to be single forever.”

“I guess not all of us were lucky enough to find the perfect most understanding imaginary boyfriend of all time,” Rei shot back. Her eyes were still closed, but it was pretty obvious they were rolling.

“Also hot,” said Minako, waggling her eyebrows.

“I think B for me too,” said Ami, then quickly throwing her hands up to ward off Mako’s incoming napkin grenade. “BUT, but I’m sure we’ll work out a compromise!”

Rei tilted her head back further to look at the remaining answerer. “What about you, Mako-chan?”

Mako rubbed the back of her neck, deep in thought. “Probably—“

“Tag, you’re it!”

Mako groaned as she felt Minako slap her shoulder, and heard the same from Ami. “Aww, c’mon, you can’t be serious!”

But as she opened her eyes and saw Minako dragging an equally surprised Rei into the trees, Mako knew she was COMPLETELY serious.

“Tag” was what Minako called her latest training exercise. She would, at any time, begin a game, running off with one of the others. Those left would have to ‘tag’ the other team with their powers. These matches happened without preamble or warning. Minako called it preparation for action at any time.

Makoto called it ‘inconvenient as fuck’.

“I JUST ATE SO MUCH CAKE!” she yelled to the unfeeling sky.

Ami was slowly standing. “I’ve been working on a new idea. Theory, really.” She offered Mako her hand. “Want to help me test it?”

“Will it end this stupid game fast?”

Ami grinned. “Ideally.”

Mako grabbed her hand and rolled to her feet. “Then hell yes.”

They slipped into the trees and transformed as soon as they were sure they were alone.

“Okay what do I do?” asked Jupiter.

“Well the idea is to ‘tag’ the other team, right? The most efficient way of doing that is to spread our powers out over a large area.”

“Makes sense.”

Mercury nodded. “Make a lightning storm. I’ll handle the rest.”

~~~

It would be the talk of the local news that night. A freak out-of-season hail storm that struck without warning. And it wasn’t just the suddenness of the storm, but how vicious it was. One newscaster said it was almost as if the storm were out to get somebody. Her co-anchors laughed.

Elsewhere, four teenage girls were NOT laughing.

Usagi never did find out why it would be the next summer before anybody would go on another picnic.


	24. Episode 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 117, "Higher, Stronger! Cheer by Usagi". Or, "The one where Hotaru writes a fan letter to that track star".

** Episode 117 **

“Do you see her?”

Haruka shook her head. The floor of the stadium was a sea of chaos as athletes and their coaching staff milled around, locked in their private worlds of pre-race preparations. Elsa had invited them to watch her compete and Haruka had used a combination of charm and old contacts to get them into the areas reserved for competitors. They’d been keeping an eye out for her, but Haruka knew it was unlikely they’d find Elsa until after the day’s competition.

Still, it was familiar territory, and Haruka enjoyed reacquainting herself with it, however briefly.

Michiru shifted Hotaru in her arms. “Want me to take her?” Haruka asked hopefully.

“You know you have to wait for your turn,” Michiru replied, chuckling at her partner’s blatant disappointment.

Haruka took a few steps toward the center of the stadium, but as she continued watching Michiru she bumped into someone going in the opposite direction.

“I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, catching Haruka’s shoulders to steady her.

“My fault,” Haruka assured him. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and then blinked in recognition. “You’re Shun Hayase.”

The man smiled pleasantly and inclined his head in greeting.

“Our daughter is a big fan,” Michiru said, appearing next to Haruka. Hotaru burbled happily in her arms.

“This young lady?” Hayase asked with a grin.

Michiru tilted Hotaru so she and the track star could see each other better. “She watches all of your competitions.”

“Well, I’m always pleased to meet a fan.” Hayase extended his hand to Hotaru. He laughed as she curled a fist around his index finger.

Hotaru had stopped making cheerful indistinct baby noises however. As her grip tightened, Hayase felt his smile die on his lips. There was something about her eyes. They were the largest and most intense eyes he’d ever seen for a baby. And … familiar?

Then Hotaru giggled and released his finger. Hayase shook his head. Just pre-race jitters. Had to be. He’d always had an active imagination.

“She’s strong!” he said. His laugh was a just a little too forced.

“Yes,” Michiru agreed, saying nothing else.

Haruka clapped Hayase on the shoulder, breaking the moment. “Hey good luck with your jumps today.”

“Right! Thank you!” he said, hurrying back toward the locker rooms.

His mind was flooded with memories. Hospital beds, a tight feeling in his chest, unable to get enough air. Hayase NEVER allowed those thoughts before a meet, never. He needed time to focus.

But she was strong, that little baby. He could still feel his finger tingling where she’d grabbed him. He didn’t know why, but that made him feel better. Finally, she’d found her strength, and somehow he felt … proud?

Calm washed over him and his mind cleared. Hayase would win his events today, he knew it for certain.

After all, his biggest fan was watching.


	25. Episode 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 118, "The Battle in a Demonic Dimension! The Sailor Soldier's Bet". Or, "The one where the Senshi play games to try to get free from the crazy house".

** Episode 118 **

Leaving Hotaru in the capable hands of her father, the Sailor Senshi leapt away, fulfilling Usagi’s need for an exit as dramatic as their entrance. Fortunately this time there was significantly less bickering. Once they were sufficiently secluded, the five girls detransformed and, along with Chibi-Usa, began a causal walk back to the Shrine and their hastily-interrupted study session. Conversation mostly revolved around their most recent ordeal. A waterfall? Really? Nobody had seen that one coming.

There was, however, one thing everyone was very specifically NOT talking about. Oh the question was there. It was visible in the side glances, could be heard in the pauses that were slightly too long while someone struggled to find something to say that wasn’t that.

Until Minako couldn’t take it anymore.

“ROULETTE?”

The girls fell silent. Makoto’s eyes looked to her left, where Rei and Minako were peering at her, and to her right where Usagi, Ami and Chibi-Usa waited for an explanation.

“Yeeeaaahh?” Mako said, wondering what the problem was.

“Roulette, Mako-chan. Who the hell picks roulette?”

“I do?”

Minako slapped a hand to her forehead. Mako turned to the others, still not seeing the problem.

“I have to admit it confused me, too,” Ami said. “I was expecting something a little more…” Her voice trailed off as she tried to think how best to describe it.

“Strong!” Usagi said helpfully.

Mako frowned a little.

“Like arm wrestling!” Chibi-Usa agreed.

“Or that punching bag thing!” said Rei.

“Not ROULETTE.” Minako finished.

Mako was fully frowning now. “But I’m good at roulette.”

Her friends nearly tripped on the pavement. “Nobody’s GOOD at roulette!” Minako seemed to be taking Mako’s game choice particularly personally.

“*I* am.”

“But the odds of winning are … Let’s see, if there are 38 pockets and you had only one spin—“

Rei shook her head, jumping to Ami’s inevitable conclusion. “It’s all luck, Mako.”

“And I’m lucky.”

“THAT lucky?”

“Sure,” Mako said. “It’s been customer appreciation week for some local shops near my apartment. They have a roulette game set up, and whenever I play, I win!”

“Awesome!” cheered Chibi-Usa.

Mako beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “I got a whole new set of cookware!”

“Was Rei with you?” asked Usagi, suddenly suspicious.

Rei leaned past Makoto, her eyes narrowing. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh I don’t know just that maybe SOME people don’t care HOW they win, Miss I’m-Going-On-A-Cruise-Without-You!”

“That was forever ago! AND I don’t do that anymore!”

“Ah-HA! You always said you didn’t do it AT ALL!”

“Why don’t you—“

Rei and Usagi’s bickering was immediately muffled as both girls found their entire face smothered by one of Mako’s palms. “Rei wasn’t with me,” Mako said casually, ignoring her friends scrabbling at her hands. “I just won, that’s all.”

“Still,” said Ami. She dodged as Usagi’s flailing arm sailed past her nose. “Why not choose a game of skill? Something where you have some degree of control?”

“Leaving it up to luck like that!” Minako plucked Rei’s beseeching hand off of her shirt. “If you hadn’t lost, Mako, we might’ve—“

“I didn’t lose,” Mako said.

Everyone fell silent. Even Usagi and Rei stopped their frantic, stifled pleas, and Mako removed her hands.

“That’s right, the Daimon cheated!” said Chibi-Usa.

Minako blinked. “Huh.”

Mako lifted her eyebrows in a “see?” gesture, and crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk. “I’m good at roulette,” she repeated.

“Wow, so that waterfall, huh?” Usagi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This essentially came about as I was ranting to Hubby, Minako-style, about Mako's game selection. "But Mako won," he pointed out, "so she DID make the right choice." And then the end of this was me._


	26. Episode 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 119, "Awakening of the Messiah of Silence Stars of Destiny". Or, "The one where everyone finds out everything."

** Episode 119 **

Rei couldn’t remember the last time they’d all been gathered in her room like this with such an oppressive atmosphere. The closest she could think was when they met to use the Sailor Teleport for the first time, before going to ...

Well THAT wasn’t exactly a parallel she wanted to draw.

Rei shifted on the tatmi mat. Nobody was talking, and that certainly didn’t help. Ami was in her usual spot at the study table. Rei kept thinking she might break the silence first, but every time it looked like she was about to, she frowned and stayed silent.

Even Ami was mad at her.

AMI.

It wasn’t like she didn’t deserve it, Rei supposed. Still, dammit, Pluto! Rei made a mental note to give Setsuna a piece of her mind about secrets. She was all cryptic lines and half-truths when it suited her, but the second REI wanted something hushed up, here comes Pluto to ruin everything.

It wasn’t really Setsuna’s fault, Rei acknowledged that on some level. But she was sure in the mood to blame SOMEBODY right now. Pluto could have at least given her a warning or something. That was just manners.

Rei’s eyes tracked as Minako paced across her line of sight again. Minako hadn’t stopped pacing from the second they got here and her expression said she wanted to kill someone. Little doubt who. Having to see her every 90 seconds or so like clockwork was driving Rei up the wall, and she was about one circuit away from yelling at Minako to sit the hell down. That wouldn’t be good; once the shouting started, Rei wasn’t sure it would ever end. But swear to god, Minako, if you walk by one more time …

The door to the shrine courtyard slid open and everyone looked up. Mako pushed away from the doorframe where she’d been standing guard (she’d deny it of course but Rei couldn’t shake the image of Makoto the jailor) and Usagi stepped inside. It had been about an hour since the fight at the planetarium, and dusk was rapidly approaching. Chibi-Usa had been near inconsolable after Hotaru’s disappearance, and Usagi and Mamoru had taken her to his apartment. The Senshi hadn’t made an official decision to meet here after, but they’d all know they would.

They had a lot to talk about.

As expected, Usagi looked drained and exhausted.

“Chibi-Usa..?” Mako asked.

Usagi gave a small nod, which seemed enough to satisfy everyone for now. She slid the door closed behind her. For a long moment she just stared at the ground, while four pairs of eyes watched her, waiting to see what she would do.

Finally she spoke, without looking up. “How long?”

The question seemed to confuse the others. But not Rei. She winced a little, but didn’t hesitate to answer. “It started a few days before the daimohn attacked me.”

Gasps ran through the room, though Rei noted Usagi didn’t react. She just continued to stare at her feet.

“I can’t believe you—“

“Rei-chan!”

“That long?!”

“That’s what I thought you said.”

Even though the voice was soft, it attracted everyone’s attention. They all stopped and turned to Usagi.

“How could you lie to us?”

She looked up, tears swimming in her eyes. She seemed so wounded that Rei couldn’t hold the gaze.

“How could you lie to ME?”

At the accusation, Rei felt her temper flare. “I DIDN’T lie!”

“The hell you didn’t!” Mako shot back, more than willing to match Rei anger for anger.

“’Oh, no, I’m fine’,” said Minako, doing an unerringly good impression of Rei that did nothing to help soothe the rapidly escalating situation. “’I look like crap but it’s just studying and chores, you know. It’s absolutely NOT being trapped in a nightmare vision watching my friends DIE EVERY NIGHT FOR MONTHS’.”

Rei opened her mouth to retort, but Usagi got there first. “I thought it was just stuff with Yuuichiro or school or something.” She looked so sad. Rei thought she might literally be feeling her own heart break. “You’ve been going through all this right in front of us the whole time, and I never knew.”

“Usagi,” she said, getting up from the table and going to her. It was all messed up, this was the last thing she wanted. “It’s not your fault.”

“I KNOW it’s not my fault, Rei,” and Rei was surprised to hear the conviction in Usagi’s voice, “but that doesn’t make it feel better.”

“I didn’t mean…” Again Rei was in uncharted territory, and felt her anger surge in response. “You don’t understand!”

She jumped as Ami appeared at her shoulder. “You’re right. So why don’t you explain?” They were the first words Ami had said since leaving the planetarium. For as well as Rei knew her, she couldn’t figure out what Ami was thinking or feeling about any of this.

Rei wasn’t dealing well with unknowns today.

“Can’t wait to hear this one,” Mako muttered.

Nor was she dealing well with smart-ass comments.

“Mako-chan, please,” Ami said gently. Mako snorted, but remained silent.

“What do you want me to say?” Rei snapped. This wasn’t helping. She drew in a shaky breath. Much more calmly she said, “I didn’t think anyone needed to know.”

Minako laughed and Rei began repeating every calming phrase she’d ever learned. “Why would you? It’s just the only bit of information we’ve had about what the hell is going on. Why would we POSSIBLY need to know any of that?”

Ami frowned. “I … wouldn’t put it like that, but Minako-chan is essentially correct. Any detail could be crucial to finding and stopping the enemy.” Then her expression softened and she gave Rei the first smile she’d seen in hours. “More importantly you shouldn’t have to deal with this yourself.”

“But of course she will, because she’s Rei Fucking Hino!” Mako said, gesturing at Rei like she was presenting her to the entire world. “And STILL, after everything we’ve been through together, STILL she can do it all herself. She doesn’t fucking need any of us!”

“Don’t be stupid! You were all so happy, and I didn’t want to hurt you! Is that so—“

The words died as Rei saw them all, really saw them. Their anger, their pain. Her eyes came to rest on Usagi, who even under the best circumstances couldn’t keep a single emotion from being etched on her face. Happy, sad, tired, hungry. Usagi was an open book.

The hurt she saw there, the hurt she CAUSED, made Rei’s stomach clench in response. She could barely comprehend what she saw and, if she was being completely honest with herself, was afraid to try. The emotions were too raw. Rei couldn’t bear to look at her.

She didn’t want to hurt them, but she had. With that realization, Rei felt some of her fire go out and the angry retorts die on her lips.

How could she make them understand? How could she explain how scared she was, how desperately she wanted to protect them? That every day they could still smile and laugh was a victory? How that was her strength to keep going, to try to find answers before burdening them with what she knew?

They were all talking now, Ami, Mako and Minako. Rei couldn’t follow any of it. How could she make them see? It wasn’t that she didn’t need them, it was that she needed them so much it terrified her.

She didn’t know the words, and had no idea where to start looking for them.

“Rei.”

Usagi’s voice cut through the bickering, but to Rei’s ears it only highlighted how quiet she’d been throughout all this. It bothered her more than she could understand. “Usagi” and “quiet” were two contradictory states of being. Let her yell, let her scream. Hell, even crying would be fine. Anything but these long stretches of quiet. It was too painfully familiar.

Usagi was studying her, and Rei fought not to squirm. She didn’t know the words, but this was Usagi. Maybe she wouldn’t need them.

After a long moment, Usagi finally spoke. “We’re going to stop this. All that stuff you saw is … is horrible and scary and I don’t know how you dealt with seeing it over and over for this long when ONE TIME and I just want to hide under the covers and never come out.” Usagi shook her head, and whatever jumble of fear and admiration she was feeling quickly gave way to something stronger. She set her delicate jaw and her hands curled into tiny fists. She looked a hundred feet tall.

“We’ll stop this. Do you believe me, Rei? I WON’T let this happen.”

And Rei DID believe, gods help her.

Usagi said it, and Rei believed. For the first time since that damned vision had become the center of her world, Rei truly felt she wasn’t raging against the inevitable. She felt HOPE. It had been gone so long, she barely recognized it.

Rei gave one firm nod, afraid that much more would cause the tears in her eyes to spill over.

A brilliant smile instantly appeared on Usagi’s face, and she flung herself at Rei. They managed to stay upright, barely. She was squeezing so tight that Rei felt a complaint began to form, but then found herself just squeezing back. Stupid Usagi.

“There, see?” Usagi said, her voice muffled. “What you’re feeling now? You could’ve had THAT all this time instead of that doom and gloom stuff.”

“What can I say?” replied Rei with a resigned sigh. “I’m an idiot sometimes.”

Usagi pulled away, making sure every second of her eye roll was visible. “You’re an idiot ALL times.”

Rei glared, just a little, but said nothing.

“Okay! Hugs!” Usagi announced with a clap of her hands. “We have bad guys to stop and we can’t do that if everyone’s all grouchy and mad. Hugs!”

“That’s really not necessary,” was what Rei started to say. She got as far as “that’s” before Ami was there, wrapping her arms around Rei’s middle.

“You’re not alone, Rei-chan.”

Rei couldn’t stop the tender smile that spread across her face. She hugged Ami back and kissed the top of her head. “I know.”

Ami stepped back and Makoto was there. She glared down at Rei, who met her gaze without flinching.

“I’m still pissed at you,” Mako said.

“I understand.”

“The next time you tell me ‘it’s nothing’, I’m not going to let it go.”

“That’s fair.”

“We’re a TEAM and you go off on this stupid fucking tear where you have to do it all yourself and—“

“I don’t see huuuuggingggg …” Usagi called out in a sing-song voice.

“Hug! Hug! Hug!” Minako chanted, and Usagi immediately picked it up. Rei and Mako were both stunned when Ami joined in with equal enthusiasm. They all cheered wildly as Mako surrendered her tirade and pulled Rei close.

It was as enveloping as any Mako Brand Hug, full of nothing but warmth and love. Rei was surprised (and more than a little relieved) that she could sense no anger anywhere in it.

When they broke apart, Rei saw that Mako was smirking and she raised an eyebrow in response.

“I’m kicking your ass extra hard in our next training session,” Mako said, but her eyes were smiling.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” replied Rei with a wink.

“My turn! My turn!” Minako squealed, and flung her arms around Rei’s neck in an excellent imitation of Usagi from earlier. Rei grunted and got stuck somewhere between returning the hug and peeling Minako off of her.

“I vote that every day is ‘Hug Rei And Call Her A Big Moron Day’!” said Minako to enthusiastic response. Rei just tried her best to get oxygen.

Then Minako’s voice was whispering in Rei’s ear, far too low to be heard by their laughing friends. “You and I aren’t done with this,” she promised. There was no joking now, no trace of the fun and playful Minako, and it surprised Rei not at all.

“I figured,” Rei replied, and for a moment their eyes met. No, they definitely weren’t done with this. Then Minako was once again doing her best to crush Rei’s larynx, and Rei was doing everything short of using an ofuda to free herself. And the ofuda was far from off the table.

Finally Rei was able to wrench herself free. “Get OFF! I’ve had enough apocalypses for one day!”

“Oh Rei-chan, you’re SUCH a big moron!” Minako said cheerfully.

Then yelped as a stuffed puppy bounced off the side of her head.

Eventually the laughter died down, and the stress of the past few months seemed to diminish with it. Ami wiped her eyes and gave a contented sigh. “I hate to break this up, but we should probably go see what Mamoru-san has been able to learn.”

“Yeah,” Usagi agreed. “I want to check on Chibi-Usa.”

The mood of the room sobered at that, with the memory of Hotaru disappearing and Chibi-Usa’s heartbreak after. That wouldn’t do. Usagi looked up as Rei placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go, huh? Bad guys aren’t going to beat themselves.”

Usagi nodded and smiled.

“Sure would be nice if they did though,” Mako said, sliding the door open and leading the way out into the evening air.

“Eh, where’s the fun in that?” replied Minako. “Give me a good bad guy butt to kick and I’m a happy girl.”

Mako laughed. “Give you a fruit roll-up and you’re a happy girl.”

“True,” Minako agreed.

“Hey, Rei?”

Rei glanced at Usagi. “Hm?”

“I’ve been thinking, and I wanted to warn you: the next time you lie to me, I’m coming up with a new attack specifically to punish you.”

A burst of laughter escaped from Rei. “Oh really?”

“I’m totally serious. A whole new attack, just for you. I’ll call it, uhm …”

“’Moon Stupid Sparkle Klutz’?” Rei helpfully suggested.

Usagi glared.

“Moon Nauseous Spinning Colour Bomb?” Ami said, then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. “I didn’t—!” she began as Usagi’s glare turned in her direction. “That wasn’t supposed to be out loud!”

The laughter of her friends in no way helped Ami’s blush nor convinced her to unbury her face from her hands. Mako was nearly doubled over she was laughing so hard, but still managed to successfully steer Ami around a street sign. It didn’t seem like Ami would have much minded walking into it. Repeatedly. Forever.

“Oo, I’ve got one!” Minako said, and Rei preemptively groaned. “Moon Glowing Pink Super Spanking!”

Rei groaned louder. Usagi turned saucer-sized eyes to Minako.

“Whaaat? It’s a punishment, isn’t it? It’ll make sure she never does it again.” Then her face took on a lecherous grin. “Or make her do it all the time on purpose.”

Rei had to remind herself that throwing friends into traffic was not considered a socially acceptable thing to do, though for the life of her, she didn’t know why.

Oblivious to her near-fate, Minako said, “Your turn, Mako-chan! How do you think Usagi should punish Rei?”

Mako thought for a second, then opened her mouth. The others could only stare in stunned disbelief. The words seemed to keep coming, each more descriptive than the last. Not a one was repeatable after “Moon”.

When she finished, Mako considered her suggestion for a moment. Her friends were each stunned into wide-eyed silence.

“Guess I’m still kinda pissed,” Mako concluded with a shrug. “Ahh well, I’ll get over it.”

Rei made sure to stay a good two to three arm-lengths behind Mako for the rest of the walk.


	27. Episode 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 20, "The Ocean! Our Youth! And a Ghost, Too". Or, "The one where the Senshi go to the beach and stay in a haunted house."

** Episode 20 **

It was a gorgeous day. Far too gorgeous to squander this precious not-at-school time by sitting inside. Naru nodded firmly to herself and her determined pace increased. Usagi would be curled on her bed reading manga, or sitting in front of the television playing another of those games Naru could never understand. And that was fine, sometimes, but a day like today demanded fresh air and friends, and if Usagi wasn’t going to get them on her own then it was Naru’s sworn duty to drag her into them.

She marched to the Tsukino’s front door and rang the bell, her mind already turning over their impending conversation. Usagi won’t want to go of course. “But Naru-chan, I’m in the middle of this!” Naru will laugh and pluck the manga or the controller from Usagi’s hands, toss it aside and, literally drag her out the door. Usagi will grumble for a minute, maybe two, and then it would disappear to make room for laughs and gossip and ice cream. They’d been best friends for years. Naru knew the routine.

Ikuko answered the door and Naru flashed a smile. “Good morning! I’m here to get Usagi out of your hair for a while.”

She was already taking a half-step forward when she realized Ikuko wasn’t ushering her inside.

“She’s not here,” Ikuko said, sounding confused.

Confusion made sense. Usagi taking the initiative? The world must be ending. Unless …

“Is there a new Sailor V at the arcade? I don’t remember her mentioning it, but you know how it is.” Naru shrugged and grinned. “I tune her out when she starts talking video games.”

“No, no. She’s gone for the weekend. She went to the ocean with Ami and Rei.” Ikuko frowned. “I assumed you were going too.”

The grin on Naru’s face froze, but just for a moment. “Oh! Oh yeah! I, ah, couldn’t go because I have to help my mother with the shop. I guess I must’ve forgotten about it.”

Ikuko nodded kindly. “You’re a good girl, Naru.”

The remainder of their conversation was brief and automatic. All Naru could think was that Usagi had taken the initiative after all and wondered if the rest followed.

The day was gorgeous and demanded fresh air and friends. Naru tried to be happy that, somewhere, Usagi was enjoying both without her.


	28. Episode 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 120, "Invasion from an Alternate Dimension! The Mystery of Mugen Academy". Or, "The one where Mimete sucks herself into a bunch of TVs with hilarious results."

** Episode 120 **

_Minako looked out over the stage._

_Minako looked out over the world._

_She was larger than life. She was a goddess._

_“Seeing me like this,” she said, and her voice echoed from the thousand monitors that were her essence. “You guys are really lucky.”_

_When she laughed, the walls shook. If she cried, there would be floods. Her voice alone could shape reality, and it was everything she ever wanted._

_“Wonderful, Minako. You’re really wonderful.”_

_“Who--?”_

_Minako turned. Each individual screen was an evolving puzzle piece that rewrote itself for her._

_Usagi held it in her hands. The thin cord was all that bound Minako. Had she forgotten? Minako has transcended. How could she feel so cold?_

_“Stop! Please stop!”_

_“One thing about destiny…” Usagi said, casually looping the cord around her finger._

_Too late, Minako understood. “Anything but that!”_

_“You’re trapped in there forever.”_

_Usagi tugged, and the cord was free. Immediately, Minako felt the pull. Inexorable. Excruciating. She screamed as everything she ever was and everything she could ever be were ripped away. Minako fell and fell and fell and—_

Minako bolted upright, already biting back the scream that threatened to rip from her throat. It wasn’t her first nightmare, and NOT screaming was a trick she’d learned early. Screaming brought parents and parents brought questions and really just nobody needed that. In Minako’s sock drawer, Artemis twitched his ears but didn’t stir.

Yeah, no questions was good.

Mimete’s pleas (or were they her own?) echoed in her mind. Minako roughly shoved them away. She hadn’t realized the events of that night had affected her so badly, and was pretty damned happy in her ignorance. Well, what she didn’t know before she could not know again. A quick glance at her clock confirmed it was almost two in the morning. Who needed more than ninety minutes of sleep anyway?

With stealth borne from practice, Minako crawled out of bed, changed, and slipped out the bedroom window. Artemis flicked his ears again, but nobody was there to notice.

~~~

The beeping of the communicator sliced through Makoto’s sleep. Before she was fully conscious, she’d snatched the device from her bedside table, thumbed it open and was swinging her legs out of bed.

“Where?” she simply said. Her voice was clear, even if her brain hadn’t caught up yet.

 _“There’s no emergency,”_ Minako replied, sounding tinny and almost cartoonish.

Mako was sure she hadn’t heard correctly. She sat on the edge of her bed and frowned. “Huh?”

_“There’s no trouble. I just couldn’t sleep.”_

Mako stared at her communicator for several seconds before glancing at the clock. “Do you know what time it is?”

_“Yeah, it’s can’t sleep o’clock.”_

A hundred retorts crossed Mako’s tongue. She settled on a sigh. “Where are you?”

_“Your living room.”_

Eyes wide, Mako leapt to her feet and flung her bedroom door open. Sure enough, Minako was sitting on her couch, feet folded underneath her and looking thoroughly comfortable. On seeing Mako, Minako snapped the communicator closed. “Good morning, Sleepy!” she said in a voice so sweet that Mako actually felt nauseous for a second.

“How did you get in here?”

Minako waved a hand at the front door. “Your locks suck.”

Frowning again, Mako went to inspect the door. New locks, first thing tomorrow: check. “The hell, Minako. You couldn’t knock?”

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Minako said, then rolled her eyes as Mako pointedly waved the communicator still in her hand. “Okay, fine, I didn’t want to wait, okay? I just wanted to be here.”

Mako’s expression softened. She re-bolted the door then joined Minako in her small living room. “Why couldn’t you sleep?” she asked gently.

“Bad dreams,” Minako replied. She said it plain, like Mako had just asked if it was raining out.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Mako nodded and sat next to Minako. She smiled as Minako curled herself around Mako’s arm, and rested her head on the other girl’s broad shoulder. They sat that way for several minutes, neither saying anything. Mako was hoping Minako would fall asleep (she was more than halfway there herself), but knew how this worked.

“I’ll make you an omelet,” she finally said.

“No—“

Smiling, Mako got to her feet. “No mushrooms, I know.”

It was difficult to read Minako’s expression, but she picked up enough.

“You’re the best, Mako-chan,” Minako said.

“I get that a lot,” Makoto replied, chuckling. “I’ll be a few minutes. Want to put the TV on?”

“God no. Never again.”

Mako waited for a follow-up to that, but none came. She didn’t ask, deciding instead to make the omelet extra big and fluffy.


	29. Episode 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 121, "A Mystic Flower that Steals Hearts! The Third Witch, Tellu". Or, "The one with Tellu". (That was helpful.)

** Episode 121 **

“People are watching.”

“Surely that was the intent.”

Sailor Pluto effortlessly led Queen Serenity through the sweeping dance, her last of the evening. They swirled across the ballroom, both aware of but neither heeding the eyes that followed them. Serenity wanted this celebration to be long remembered, and was a firm believer in the power of word of mouth. What was the point of a birthday otherwise?

Their dance complete, Serenity bowed her head graciously and left the dance floor to polite but enthusiastic applause. The ball would continue for some time yet, but without its guest of honour.

The music for the next dance had already begun when a burst of squealing laughter reached Serenity’s ears from across the room. She watched, a warm smile gracing her features, as her daughter tore through the people gathered on the edges of the dance floor. She bounced off legs and knees and cared not even remotely. Somewhat more respectfully (but only somewhat, the Queen noted with amusement) Mars pushed through the crowd, in pursuit of her wayward charge. Serenity the Younger glanced over her shoulder, saw Mars, and squealed again.

So she wasn’t watching at all as she bumped into Venus. The little girl ricocheted off Venus’s shins, recovered immediately with another gush of laughter, and dove under a nearby tablecloth. The Queen chuckled as Mars and Venus appeared to start arguing about who was going to go crawling after her.

“The Princess appears to be enjoying her birthday as well,” Pluto said at Serenity’s shoulder.

“I thought she’d be asleep by now.”

“I suspect her guardians thought the same.” Pluto didn’t laugh, but Serenity could hear the smile.

The Queen looked wistful and indulged the feeling, a gift to herself. “I almost wish she could stay like this forever.”

This time, Pluto did laugh. “A thought her guardians have almost certainly NOT had.”

As Serenity watched, Mars emerged from under the table, a squirming blonde bundle in her arms. She was saying something, doubtless chastising the little girl, but the only response she received was a pair of tiny arms flung around her neck. Mars looked to Venus, imploring her, but Venus only ruffled the Princess’s hair.

“I’m not so convinced of that,” said Serenity.

Pluto was studying her, and after a long moment seemed to reach a decision. “Come. I have a gift for you.”

“Oh? Was the dance not a gift?”

“Another gift, then,” Pluto replied. “Come.”

Serenity followed Pluto through the palace, inclining her head in acknowledgement of the guards who bowed as she passed. After so long she was used to the mystery of her companion, but had yet to build a resistance to curiosity.

“What is this gift?” she asked. She expected no answer, and was not disappointed.

They reached the Queen’s personal chambers and Pluto let herself inside. With the door closed behind them, Serenity waited somewhat less than patiently. She wouldn’t ask again – being ignored once was quite sufficient for one evening – but arched an eyebrow.

Still Pluto said nothing. She produced her staff, seemingly from nowhere, and made several intricate gestures that even the Queen could not follow. Soon, a ball of reddish energy manifested before them. It grew until nearly the height of Serenity herself. She watched, silent but intrigued, as the center became a swirl of muted light and colours. Then, slowly, an image began to coalesce. A girl? One she’d never seen before yet still felt she knew, with large eyes and pink hair in an achingly familiar style.

Serenity’s hand seemed to move of its own accord, reaching out to the image. “Who…?”

“Her name is Small Lady,” Pluto said with a fondness Serenity knew few ever heard.

The image changed, slowly morphing from one scene to the next. Serenity saw her, this Small Lady, as an infant, sleeping peacefully. A toddler, taking her first shaking steps toward figures Serenity couldn’t quite identify. A young child, full of determination. Older, reaching out to catch a collapsing Pluto, despite the woman being more than three times her size. A teenager, surrounded by indistinct faces and beaming with pride.

Serenity was crying, but couldn’t have said when she started. “Who is she?”

Beside her Queen, Pluto smiled sadly. “Someone I wish very much you could meet.”

 _As do I,_ Serenity felt her heart reply. What she said was, “Should you be showing this to me?”

“Perhaps not,” replied Pluto. “But many things are which should not be.”

And the images continued to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Probably one of the most loosely connected BtLs I've done yet. The scene with Chibi-Usa catching Setsuna just lodged in my brain to the exclusion of all else in the episode, and then this happened._


	30. Episode 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 122, "Believe in Love! Ami, a Kind-Hearted Soldier". Or, "The one where Ami is invited to Mugen Academy."

** Episode 122 **

It was a ritual of a sort, though Ami would not have seen it that way.

The epilogue to a story. The period at the end of a sentence.

Ami liked notes. They helped her to organize her thoughts, to see though an excess of details to the facts that mattered. The more complicated the problem, the more notes she liked to have.

This matter of Talismans and Messiahs had been a very, very complicated problem.

The battle was done and, if there were any higher powers and they were indeed kind, it would remain that way for a little while, at least.

They desperately needed a rest.

 _Usagi_ desperately needed a rest.

And Ami needed a period at the end of this sentence.

There were three boxes, near identical, neatly lined and hidden beneath a blanket which was behind several pairs of formal shoes which were on a tall shelf at the back of her closet.

Notes and calculations about missing princesses and dark kingdoms, aliens and trees, crystals and futures.

Soon to be joined by a fourth box.

Ami had considered disposing of all. Handing it over to Rei and her flames. But the data there. The _data_. What if they needed it again some day? What if there was some detail she couldn’t remember? Every time Ami considered disposing of the evidence she would become obsessed with the fallibility of human memory, even a memory as remarkable as hers.

Paper, though. Paper could be trusted.

So the boxes remained, and should there one day be consequences, Ami would pay them.

She carefully ticked in another handful of pages, covered with notes and ideas about the identity of the Messiah of Silence. She’d never been able to disprove that it was Hotaru Tomoe, but felt no pride in that. Ami would much rather have been wrong than watch that poor sweet girl suffer, or have need to comfort a grieving Chibi-Usa.

Standing up from her bed, Ami made a final visual sweep of her room. She’d cleaned out her drawers and carefully reviewed all of her notebooks. Everything to do with the Talismans or the Messiah or the Death Busters or Mugen Academy was now safety stored in this small box.

Her eyes fell on the envelope on her desk.

Almost everything.

Ami had been surprised to receive the envelope, with its official Mugen Academy seal. Inside, a registration ticket to the upcoming practice examination to be held at the Academy … and a formal invitation to attend the Academy itself.

Ami had not officially passed their exam, the letter acknowledged, but had no doubts she would. Please come to the practice examination, it invited. Someone will be waiting afterward to give you an official tour and welcome you to our school.

She’d wondered briefly, after the fact, if Viluy was meant to be her guide that day.

None of the others knew. She’d felt … uncomfortable about it, this invitation from the enemy. Uncomfortable about her eagerness.

Ami’s heart had leapt at the invitation. Mugen Academy, a prestigious school with unparalleled standards, forging new ground in every possible field! Even with all they suspected about the school, Ami couldn’t ignore how she felt about the possibility of attending.

Giddy. Ami Mizuno had felt GIDDY.

That it was now nothing but a heap of rubble by a water-logged crater brought tears to Ami’s eyes.

She couldn’t tell the others. It felt too much like grieving for the enemy, and they had their own to grieve for first.

The envelope joined the notes and papers in the box. Ami secured the lid, slid the box under the blanket next to its sisters, and closed the closet door.


	31. Episode 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 123, "Shadows of Destruction! The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence". Or, "The one where Hotaru eats Chibi-Usa's heart crystal."

** Episode 123 **

“You lied.”

Artemis turned from the window. He thought he’d found a quiet corner of Mamoru’s apartment to collect his thoughts. Apparently not quiet enough. Minako was standing behind him, but alone. There was that at least.

“You should be getting ready,” he said.

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to the other foot, and he knew he’d made her angry. He felt too tired, too stressed to care.

Except she and the other Senshi would be leaving soon, and Serenity only knew what they’d find in that school. This wasn’t the parting he wanted.

“Sorry.”

“You lied,” Minako said again, clearly unconcerned about their potential last words to each other. Of course she was. Minako didn’t believe in last words. Artemis had heard too many of them in his long life to pretend he might not be hearing them right now.

“Let it go, Mina. Focus on what’s ahead of you, not behind.”

“You couldn’t have evacuated the students,” Minako pressed. “You couldn’t possibly have found them all. You couldn’t have all revived the ones you DID find.”

She was keeping her voice low, but Artemis could hear the others talking quietly in the next room. If they came in, if they overheard …

“Don’t lie to me, Artemis.”

Artemis’ attention snapped back to Minako. He’d heard her with that eerie calm she got when she was really upset, he was expecting her to lose it into full-blown shouting any second now. What he wasn’t expecting was how HURT she sounded.

“First Rei with her damned vision, now you. Did I miss the memo for ‘Nobody Trust Minako Week’? I mean it’s a week about me, I should’ve at LEAST been on the memo.”

“Mina…”

She was staring at him again, just for a moment with eyes he hadn’t seen in far too long, and he sighed. “I didn’t lie … exactly. Mamoru and I found most of them just wandering in a group. We were able to get them out. Those that would move anyway. The ones who had already lost their heart crystal …” He trailed off, but judging by Minako’s nod, he didn’t need to say it.

“I figured. When Cyprine pulled us out I knew we’d be too late.” Minako shook her head and hugged herself. “So many people.”

Artemis took a step toward her, wanting to offer some comfort but not sure what to do. “I just didn’t want any of you running back in there and getting killed for nothing.”

“Well sure!” Minako said, flashing a bright smile like a switch had been flipped. “Not when there’s a whole big SOMETHING to get killed for just waiting for us!”

“Mina!”

Minako laughed and waved her hand at Artemis. “I’m JOKING, come on! Like I’m going to let SCHOOL defeat me!”

She reached out and scratched Artemis between the ears. He leaned into it, knowing that this was the closest they ever came to a goodbye.

“Be safe, Mina.”

“Don’t know any other way to be!”

Artemis made a cat approximation of a snort. “Now who’s lying?”

The flick to his ear was surprisingly gentle.


	32. Episode 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 124, "The Horror of the Approaching Shadow! Eight Soldiers in Tough Battle". Or, "The first part of the two-parter season climax where the Senshi assault Mugen."

** Episode 124 **

It was the not knowing, really.

Setsuna sat in the helicopter, vaguely aware of Uranus and Neptune stealing some measure of comfort from each other. Setsuna unconsciously wrapped an arm around herself, and considered all of the many things she did not know, and the one thing she did.

She was about to die.

As a general concept that would have been bothersome enough, but the uncertainty of the result painted everything in shades of desperation. Desperate people made mistakes, and this was one mistake she wasn’t sure she’d be able to fix.

But there was no denying it: they were desperate.

Nothing had worked. They had tried again, and again, and again, and nothing turned the hand of fate. This idea had occurred to her many iterations ago, the idea that Pluto herself was the piece that must be sacrificed. Her young queen (for she would forever be a princess in Pluto’s eyes) had denied the possibility. There WAS an answer that didn’t require sacrifice, they just had to try harder.

Pluto couldn’t help amusement that her queen’s infamous idealism would finally fail, now of all times.

Finally, even she was forced to relent. “Will it hurt?” The question was whispered, fearful of the answer.

Pluto couldn’t answer. She didn’t KNOW.

For Setsuna, the answers would be coming too soon.

She had enjoyed this life, more than she would have expected. Watching her Small Lady find true friendship. To perhaps have found true friendship herself?

Setsuna turned away from the window and toward her fellow Senshi. She remembered lively debates with Haruka, and quiet jokes exchanged with Michiru. The evenings wiled away in conversation. The feelings of camaraderie and togetherness, feelings she was certain were long past her.

And yet.

The moment was fast approaching. Setsuna studied Uranus and Neptune, their expressions set and determined.

She saw Haruka, her face flushed after a hearty laugh. Saw Michiru, her eyes twinkling with unspoken mischief.

Pluto didn’t know. Setsuna didn’t know. Perhaps that was for the best.

The moment had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've probably scrapped and rewritten this a dozen times. I'm still not exceptionally happy with it, but putting this much attention in it is rather defeating the original intent of doing these at all, so I yield._


	33. Episode 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 125, "A Bright Shooting Star! Saturn, and the Messiah". Or, "The one where Usagi faces Pharaoh 90".

** Episode 125 **

 

** Makoto **

I don’t know how we survived. Stubbornness, maybe. Pretty sure that’s how I’m still here. We’re tough to kill, you know, and I say that as someone who’s died a bit. After Usagi called us, needing us, and we knew she was still out there fighting for us and the whole world, well damn, how can you NOT survive? Tiny little Usagi doing all that … Every single day she amazes me.

We felt her go for a bit there. I did, anyway, I’m guessing the others too. We haven’t really talked about it yet. But Usagi was just GONE and it was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever felt in my entire life. Even worse than mom and dad, and trust me, that’s saying something.

Imagine being in an open field, the sun shining on your face, warming you all over. Crawling inside and warming you there too, filling up all your empty spaces. Yeah, filling your empty spaces. That’s Usagi. Then she was just gone. I couldn’t feel her anymore. Worse, I wasn’t sure if she could still feel ME. What if she was out there, somewhere, alone, and thought I’d abandoned her?

Hell, that right there is enough to get these legs moving. You think a few daimon are gonna keep me from making sure Usagi knows I’m there for her? Please. A thousand Death Busters couldn’t make enough monsters to keep me away from her.

That was priority one. Figure out how to make my stupid body listen to me, and get to Usagi. But of course, she found me first. We didn’t plummet from the sky when the wind quit, and I don’t know how but I know it was her.

Usagi called us all to her, though I don’t think she realized it. I can tell I’m messed up. Bones are crunching. That’s bad. But I’m standing, and that’s enough for now. My heart leapt to see the others, even if they look as shitty as I feel. Pretty glad all the windows are busted so I can’t see for sure. Hey, however I look, it’s not like … that.

She’s so lost. I can barely stand to look in her eyes. How do you fight that? Tell me what to punch. Someone tell me what ass I kick to give Usagi her light back.

We just don’t know yet. We will though. Minako will dig it up, and Rei’ll feel it out, and Ami will be the giant brain to put it all together, and then I’ll go shove lightning down its throat and fix this mess.

We’ll fix this, Usagi.

I promise.

~~~

** Ami **

We’re not dead. I know that for a certainty.

There’s no trace of daimon. The energy emanating from Mugen Academy has dissipated. Were it not for my own experiences, and the evidence surrounding me of course, I would say this was a perfectly normal day, if perhaps unseasonably warm.

This is, unfortunately, as far as my helpful input extends.

We are nearly to Mamoru’s apartment. Usagi is walking unassisted now, which is a great relief, for our benefit as well as hers. We are in serious need of medical attention. Each of us would have supported her for miles, I know. Across all of Japan if necessary. But the pain is rather … unpleasant, and I’m terribly grateful Mamoru’s apartment is not across Japan.

I’m unconvinced that Usagi recognizes where we’re going, but she seems content to follow for the moment.

I wish I felt content about anything.

On our third rest stop I was able to summon my computer. The relief I felt was echoed in the faces of my friends, but it soon vanished. Cracked ribs, a bruised hand, countless lesions. Painful to be sure, but nothing which could explain this near catatonia.

Something terrible has happened today. The world didn’t end and we are alive. These are the only two things I know for a fact. They are the only two facts that should matter. And yet still something terrible has happened and I don’t understand what.

We found Usagi over an hour ago, and I still haven’t seen her smile.

I could tell you to the minute exactly how long I have known Usagi. In all those minutes, I have never seen an hour pass without her smile. Not in our most intense study sessions. Not in the midst of our hardest battles.

I don’t know how to answer this without your help, Usagi.

The world didn’t end and we are alive. You did it. Please come back to us so I can show you.

~~~

** Minako **

I’m going to get this girl to laugh again if it kills me.

I’d rather it not kill me. I mean I’ve been through a lot today with the specific intention of NOT being killed, and that would be a pretty huge waste of time.

But, you know, you do what you have to.

And I have to get Usagi out of this.

Mamoru’s pretty much beside himself. He’s been talking to her for a while now (right because we didn’t try that), but she’s still not responding. He’s got Chibi-Usa to worry about too, and—

Oh yeah! Chibi-Usa’s all right now! Probably. She’s still asleep, but apparently Saturn stopped by with her heart crystal, which I thought was pretty nice of her to do on her way to destroying the world.

If we ever actually find Saturn, I’ll have to thank her. I really didn’t want to have to try to explain Usagi AND Chibi-Usa to the Tsukinos.

Kinda hoping I won’t have to explain either.

I need to get Ami scanning for Hotaru. She has to be somewhere and I’d kind of like an answer to that question before anyone asks it.

Time for another joke!

Well she didn’t laugh, but I DID get a glare out of Mamoru and Rei. Oh my god they look like twins. Like two angry little baby twins. You need to see this, Usagi, come on. They make me want to squeeze their cheeks, they’re so ridiculous.

Okay so squeezing Rei’s cheek didn’t snap Usagi out of it either, but we’ve gotta be getting through. I mean Rei’s shrieking ALONE must’ve pierced through a good seven or eight layers.

I really need you to do something that isn’t stare straight ahead, Usagi. You really don’t know how much I need that right now.

Plus the Outers. I think I felt them for a few seconds there. Uranus and Neptune anyway. We need to know what happened to them. Find them and maybe we find Saturn? I can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing. Oh well, find them first, deal with it second. As soon as we can go more than twenty steps without needing a break, we’ll get out there and start looking.

Hey, knock knock, Usagi.

Come on, Usagi. Knock knock.

Fine then. Knock knock, Mamoru.

Oh my god, he is so bad at jokes! How are you bad at a knock knock joke when you’re not even the one telling the knock knock joke? How did he DO that? How can you possibly—

She laughed.

She laughed!

Usagi’s laughing and we’re all crying.

Still a win. Still a great big bloody win.

Best knock knock joke of all time.

~~~

** Rei **

I can’t leave her.

I’m not sure how long they’ll let me put it off though. Ami keeps trying to convince me to let her look at my injuries, and I really don’t want to snap at her but I’m not sure I can stop myself next time. We don’t want Usagi to see how hurt we all are right now, and I can’t leave her.

I left her for ten minutes and look what happened.

After the initial excitement, we thought it would be best to give her some peace. We set her up in Mamoru’s tiny spare room. He’s with Chibi-Usa now. She still hasn’t woken up, and Usagi would want him to be there for her.

Besides, I’m not going anywhere.

She still hasn’t said anything.

Dammit Usagi, what did you DO?

Dammit, Usagi. What can *I* do?

I’ve asked her to tell me what happened. She can only look at me. The pain in her eyes. Gods.

And all I can do is sit here.

All I could do was watch them take her.

All I could do is kneel and be overrun.

It’s not good enough.

I try the only thing I have left. I talk to her. I tell her the things she’d want to hear, the true things, here, in this quiet room with just the two of us. I tell her how scared I was. I tell her how we thought of her as we tried our best to protect everyone. I tell her how it felt, to fail.

I tell her how proud of her I am.

I tell her everything I can think to tell her. She squeezes my hand, and I keep talking.

When I’m through talking, she hugs me. I hadn’t realized how terrified I was that I’d never feel that again, and I hug her back.

When Ami sticks her head into the room, we’re still clinging to each other. Usagi’s crying now, crying like I’ve never heard her cry before, and it’s possible I’m crying too. Ami retreats without a word.

We can fix me later.

I’m not leaving her.

~~~

** Usagi **

I want to.

I can’t.

I’m sorry.


	34. Episode 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 126, "A New Life! Time for Separation of the Destined Stars". Or, "The one that wraps up most of the S storylines."

** Episode 126 **

“Any luck?”

“None,” Haruka muttered as she threw herself into the booth across from Michiru.

Michiru had foolishly allowed herself to hope and swallowed back her disappointment.

They were ready to leave Tokyo. Michiru had had enough of this place, and when she had suggested that they go somewhere else, anywhere else, Haruka had readily agreed. They had been given a second chance, and they were both eager to take it. Movers had been paid to pack and ship their belongings. The baby had been reunited with her father. Goodbyes – however odd and unexpected – had been exchanged with Usagi and the other Senshi. They could go at any time. Nothing else tied them here.

Nothing but this.

“How can there not be anything?” Haruka’s voice was strained and thick. “It’s as if she never existed.”

“She existed,” Michiru said, sharper than intended.

“Yeah,” Haruka agreed, “she did.”

It had been haunting Michiru, nibbling away at the corners of her mind. Their affairs were in order. But what about Setsuna?

Once she’d had the thought, Michiru found she couldn’t make it leave her. Did Setsuna have family waiting for her? Did she have debts and obligations? Did she have a plant?

Michiru could not seem to dispel the image of a plant, wilting and shriveling. “She might have had a plant,” was how Michiru had started all this with Haruka, and then spent several minutes explaining in excruciating detail how this plant needed them.

Haruka rode through this with attentive confusion, and Michiru loved her just a little bit for that. When finally she understood, and confessed to wondering about it herself, Michiru loved her even more.

It was painfully clear that they knew nothing. Not where Setsuna lived, not where she worked (if she worked) or went to school (if she went to school). They didn’t know where she was born, or if she had a sister.

They had only the name she had given them, which turned up nothing. And, now, the realization that they had perhaps not been very good friends, and that it was too late to do better.

When Haruka and Michiru drove away, they left little of themselves behind. Most was carried in the heart of a young girl, painfully idealistic, but worthy all the same.

The rest was with a small marker on a quiet plot in a shady patch of well-kept land where flowers would never be allowed to wilt. The plaque, beautifully crafted despite the urgent and well-compensated rush, read simply:

_Setsuna Meioh  
There was not enough time._

Haruka and Michiru gave their thanks, and seized their second chance.


	35. Episode 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 127, "Self-Awareness as a Soldier! Strength Lies in the Pure Heart". Or, "The one where everybody throws Chibi-Usa a going away party."

** Episode 127 **

“I think we may have to admit defeat here, Minako.”

Minako twitched.

“Mako’s right. I don’t like it any more than you do, but we can’t win.”

“Et tu, Rei?” Minako muttered darkly.

Ami was quick to jump in and cut off Rei’s retort. “There must be another option.”

But Minako refused to be swayed, and she glared at the sign with every ounce of bitter hatred she could muster. Which, it turned out, was quite a lot.

This was as one-hour photo development place. ONE-HOUR.

And yet.

“How can they do this?!” she demanded of her friends.

Rei rolled her eyes. “Here we go.”

“I’m serious! I may not get the whole math thing super well, but I’m gonna go out on a lamp and say that one hour is not three hours! I’m pretty sure that’s two extra hours we just don’t need!”

She looked at Rei expectantly, waiting for an answer, waiting for some justification to this deep betrayal of time itself. When Rei said nothing she spun on Mako, who only rubbed the back of her head and glanced away, then Ami, who was closely inspecting the sign.

“It says that it’s one hour from when they begin to process it, so if there are others ahead of you—“

“A complete breach of contract, I know!” Minako readily agreed, thoroughly ignoring Ami’s attempts to correct her.

“C’mon, let’s just go find another picture, huh?” Minako glared at the arm Mako had slung over her shoulder, like perhaps it was one of the hated few who also unreasonably wanted film developed today. “Between us we should have something that’ll work for the album.”

Rei was already walking away, the matter clearly settled in her mind. “You, Mako, and Usagi are ridiculous with your cameras. I fail to believe there’s nothing else.”

She squawked as suddenly Minako was before her, fist clenched and eyes wide. “There is nothing else. There is only this.” Minako’s voice was deep and grave and also Rei’s cue.

“I’m going now,” she announced to the others over her shoulder as she stepped around Minako.

“Come back here, photo coward!” Minako yelled at Rei’s retreating back. “You are a soldier of love and justice and a one-hour photo that takes longer than one hour is the highest injustice in the land! AND WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING??”

Minako’s head snapped toward Makoto and Ami, who were attempting to slink away unnoticed. They jumped, Mako’s back locking straight as she thrust her hands out like a ward against the terrifying image before her. Ami peeked out from behind Mako’s hip, her eyes taking up a full two-thirds of her face.

“Ahh! Ahh nowhere! Yeah, we were just going to go check! On the photos!”

Minako leaned forward until her nose was less than an inch from Mako’s. “You lieeeeeee,” she hissed.

With a heavy sigh, Mako dropped her hands. “Look, I’ve gotta get home and finish up Chibi-Usa’s bento. They’re already waiting for us at Mamoru-san’s. We just don’t have time.” She blinked, and then her face split in a wide grin. “Hey, that’s kinda ironic when you think about it! Isn’t it? Huh?”

Minako did not find this particularly interesting and her expression refused to change. Mako looked down at Ami, who only tried harder to hide. With a shrug, Mako gave up. Irony was hard.

“Well I still have to go get it ready. Find another picture, Minako,” she counseled.

“I question your dedication to everything,” said Minako, still glowering.

Mako nodded. “That’s fair.”

This left only Ami, who soon discovered she was hiding behind nothing at all. She considered Minako. Minako’s eyebrow was quivering. Ami – who had made something of a study of her friends and quietly considered herself an expert in them – didn’t hesitate.

“Please try very hard not to be arrested,” she said, and walked away. Quickly.

Minako glared at the one-hour photo sign. “I promise nothing,” she solemnly vowed.

~~~

Sailor Venus crawled through the air ducts.

Sailor Venus did not in fact need to BE in air ducts.

But she was in air ducts all the same.

It seemed better this way, it felt RIGHT.

Crawling in an air duct meant a MISSION.

One rarely crawled in air ducts without a mission, after all.

Sometimes. But rarely.

And oh yes this was a mission.

Finally, after fifteen minutes or so of crawling, including a few rather panicky moments in a T-bend, Venus had found the processing room, and the lone clerk working within.

Only one clerk! No wonder there was this ridiculous extra-two-hours situation happening! If you were going to advertise a service, you should make sure you were properly staffed to handle customer expectations! Honestly.

Oh well, there was only the one, and that meant he alone would have to answer to the Soldier of Love and Beauty and Complete Lack of Patience.

Venus lashed out with a well-placed kick. The cover went flying off of the duct, across the room and clattered into the opposite wall. The photo clerk gasped and dropped the tongs he was using into the solution, not noticing as it splashed all over the table and his shirt.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Venus commanded as she gracefully landed on the ground. In the blacklights, her fuku became luminescent. It was kinda cool, she had to admit, and wondered briefly if she should ask the clerk to take a picture of her, but yeah, not the point right now.

“Photographs are the windows to our memory! Providing them in a timely manner is the duty of every one-hour photo center! False advertising is a lie directly to our hearts! A three-hour processing time is unforgivable! On behalf of love, I’ll punish you!”

Venus waited for the inevitable apologies. Possibly even a little groveling, that would really go a long way right now.

She realized with surprise that the clerk wasn’t even looking at her. Instead, he was yanking down drying photographs as fast as possible.

When she caught a glimpse of one, she understood why.

“You pervert!” Venus shrieked, quite beside herself.

The clerk’s blush was visible, even in the dim light. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” he kept repeating. He’d just meant to develop a few over his lunch break, but now he was all backed up and now here was a Sailor Senshi (a real honest to god Sailor Senshi! Here! And SO MAD at him!) and his boss was probably going to find out and—

Oh god.

“Please don’t tell my boss!” the clerk wailed, falling prone at Venus’ feet.

See? A little contrition was all she wanted. Almost.

“Develop this,” she said, producing a roll of film. “Right now too, none of this ‘three-hour’ crap.”

“Yes! Yes of course!” the clerk said, reaching out.

But Venus wasn’t done. She pointed to one of the pictures still hanging up. “And a copy of that. Rrrowr.”

It was all worth it for Chibi-Usa. The little girl deserved the best going away present Minako could give her.

And if Minako walked away with a little bonus for her trouble, well so much the better.


	36. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1, "Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation". Or, "The one that starts everything".

** Episode 1 **

Superheroes shouldn’t have to do homework.

That just seemed a given. She had to be saving people, right? That was a thing Luna said she had to do now. So it didn’t seem right that she had to save people AND do math.

There was so much else going on! There was reading manga and taking naps and eating. These were all important things and now she was a superhero, they were EXTRA important!

Naps, for keeping her superhero strength up!

(Did she have superhero strength? She hadn’t felt strong today. Maybe that would come tomorrow.)

Eating! For … for eating! Oh! She’d be doing more physical stuff now, yeah! Like throwing that thing. That took energy! Yes, more eating was a DEFINITE then. She could probably do with eating right actually. Being scared made her hungry. She was STARVING.

As for the manga, well, how else was she supposed to learn? They were like textbooks. Superhero textbooks. It was just her. Well, and a yelling cat. What was she supposed to do next? The cat didn’t really know. SHE sure didn’t know. The manga at least seemed to have some idea, and even if it was wrong, it had to be better than asking questions that nobody could answer.

But to do all that AND still do homework?

Come on.

She was only one girl.

What did the world want from her?

Usagi only had so much to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It was gonna be longer, but then it wasn't._


	37. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, "Cursed Buses! Fire Soldier Mars Appears". Or, "The one where they discover Rei."

** Episode 10 **

People would stop blaming the shrine. Rei supposed she should be grateful for that.

 _They’ll find something else to blame us for_ , the cynical voice in her mind said.

 _Probably_ , Rei agreed.

_But maybe not._

_Huh?_

Rei didn’t have time to think on it. The cat was talking again.

A talking cat. And STILL that wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen today.

“…other Sailor Senshi, and the Moon Princess!” The cat was looking sternly at Rei, trying to press upon her the importance of whatever was just said.

What did the cat want from her? Rei had already accepted whatever … all of this meant. She’d taken the pen, hadn’t she? Said the words? Felt the joy of the flames speaking in a voice she could finally – FINALLY, after all these years – understand?

Rei didn’t waste time questioning this. It was what she’d waited her whole life for.

No, she’d question everybody else instead.

“So this is it?” she asked, her tone making it clear exactly what she thought of “it”.

The cat (Luna, that was it) bristled. “This is our team so far, yes. As I was saying, there are more of us. We simply need to find them and—“

“How do we find them?”

“Well, we … we’re looking. I’m sure with patience—“

Oh they can’t be serious. “So you’re just wandering around, hoping you’ll bump into them.”

“It’s working great so far!” Usagi said brightly.

Rei felt her eyelid twitch.

“What about that Tuxedo Kamen guy? Shouldn’t he be here?”

Usagi’s face instantly took on a distant look. Rei was pretty sure there was drool. Gross.

“He’s not exactly part of our group,” the other girl said.

It was the first she’d spoken. Rei had almost forgotten she was there, but now she’d been reminded, she openly studied the girl, appraising her. She hadn’t been in that other place, but it sounded like it was only because of her that they were able to get home at all.

Rei bowed, and missed the startled look on the girl’s face. “Rei Hino,” Rei said. “Thank you for helping us.”

“A-Ami Mizuno, pleased to meet you,” said Ami automatically. “And it’s fine. Of course. I was just relieved everyone was okay.”

A brusque nod was all Rei’s answer, then it was back to business. “So if Tuxedo Kamen isn’t part of our group, who is he?”

“We … don’t know.”

“But he’s on our side, right?”

Ami and Luna exchanged a glance that did not go unnoticed. “Maybe?” Ami offered.

“Oh he’s DEFINITELY on our side!” Usagi sighed.

An eyebrow arched at Usagi and Rei regarded her with extreme skepticism. “How do you know?”

“He’s so CUTE!”

Rei buried her face in her hand and prayed to the Kami for strength. “Look, maybe we should just do this later. I have to figure out what to do with these buses and all those people.”

“Oh it’s already taken care of,” Ami said, sounding more certain now she was on solid ground again. “As soon as you all came back, I alerted the authorities. They should be here any second.” Then she looked sheepishly at Rei. “I took the liberty of impersonating a victim and made sure they knew your and your shrine had nothing to do with it. A white lie, I know, but …”

Rei could only blink at Ami. She was oddly touched by the thoughtfulness, and felt a surge of emotion she couldn’t quite identify. “Thank you,” was all she said, quietly but sincerely.

Ami’s answering smile was just as sincere.

Usagi swept up Luna in a crushing hug, totally ignoring the cat’s squawks of protest. “Oh look, Luna! We’re a team now, a real team! The four of us together can do anything!” Just a suddenly, Usagi dropped Luna to the ground (again ignoring the resulting howls) and flung herself at Rei.

But Rei was faster, and thrust out a hand, stopping Usagi in her tracks. “No! No no. No hugs.”

“Aww,” Usagi pouted.

In the distance, Rei caught the wail of an approaching siren. “You should probably go. I’m sure the police will want to talk to us, and then I have to chores to finish up.”

Ami nodded, but Usagi didn’t bother to hide her disappointment. “We’ll need to meet again soon,” Luna said. “We still have much to discuss.”

“Yeah, like where to wander aimlessly next and hope something happens,” Rei muttered. At Luna’s disapproving glare, she rolled her eyes. “Fine. We can meet here. Noon tomorrow. Grandpa won’t care, and the shrine’s big enough for plenty of privacy.”

Usagi gasped with delight and flung her arms around Ami. “We have a headquarters now!”

“Yes, I heard,” Ami said, giggling at Usagi’s infectious enthusiasm.

Rei, however, remained immune. “Just don’t be late.”

But she’d let her guard down, just for a second, and Usagi snuck in with a brief but intense hug. Rei flailed, but by the time she could make any headway, Usagi had already let go and was headed toward the shrine entrance. “We’re gonna be great friends, Rei-chan!” she called out. “I can feel it!”

Rei watched them go, her expression flat.

She was glad to have found them, she could admit that much. This was what she was meant for. And while the questions were piling up fast, so many others were on their way to being answered. Rei knew her duty, and she vowed to fulfill it with every ounce of her power, strength, and will.

But friends with that girl? Never happen. Not if she lived to be a thousand.


	38. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9, "Usagi's Misfortune! Watch Out for the Rushing Clocks". Or, "The one where Usagi and Ami fight alone against time."

** Episode 9 **

Ami barely knew where to begin. The computer was … amazing. Ami knew computers, of course, loved everything about them. But this. This wasn’t just a computer. This was ART.

She turned it over in her hands inspecting every corner, every button, running her finger over the smooth blue surface.

She’d asked questions of Luna, as soon as the clock ordeal was safely resolved, of course. Who had built it? Where had it come from? How did Ami _already know how to use it_?

Luna had few answers, which Ami found disappointing, but didn’t begrudge her. Luna was working so hard to protect the world, and Ami’s admiration for her dedication and bravery was boundless.

That just meant more mysteries for Ami to solve!

She turned the computer over, checking to see if there were any ports or connectors. She found none. She had no idea how it was powered. There didn’t appear to be any place for batteries, and no way to plug it in. Yet whenever she “retrieved” it, it seemed to be back at full capacity.

Incredible.

But what was most puzzling was the interface.

It was in Japanese now, for the most part. There were patches in German and English, both of which Ami was familiar enough with to interpret their meaning. But the first time she’d access a new … program? feature? … it would seem to go through an initialization process in a script Ami had never seen before in her life. It was old. She got the sense of that. Older than any language the Earth had ever seen.

The Earth?

Ami traced the buttons at the bottom of the keypad. Five in all, each a different, vibrant colour. They had a meaning. Significant meaning, SPECIAL meaning, meaning that stirred something deep inside Ami until she thought she might drown in an ocean she couldn’t begin to understand.

Her finger wanted to press the buttons. Her mind wanted the answer that was so maddeningly close but like trying to grab a handful of fog.

Her soul could only cry.

In the end, as ever with Ami, her mind won.

She clenched her jaw and pressed the first button, the green one, before any other part of her could protest.

The screen blinked and then filled with more of that strange language. Ami watched as line after line scrolled past, her heart filling with dread even as she wondered why it wasn’t translating this time. With every indecipherable screen, her breathing became shallower. With every line, her vision became darker. She was trembling now, and distantly surprised to discover that the tortured sounds she was hearing were her own. She seemed to be getting worse, part of her observed with wonder, and she couldn’t begin to guess why.

Then the report stopped.

All that was left was one short passage. A word, or perhaps a phrase, nestled alone at the bottom of the screen. It blinked. A steady, relentless thrumming that would not be ignored. It was red, and Ami hated it. HATED it. She’d never in life expected she could hate anything at all, especially not a word, but she felt it build within her until it was a living thing with its own needs and desires. As she flung the computer across the room with all of her strength, it bellowed in triumph, and she in grief.

Ami cried. Great, heaving sobs ripped from her. It was all she could do to hold on, to try and survive this storm.

Eventually, slowly, she returned to herself, though she felt drained and thin. Her eyes fell on the computer, still open and blinking, still beckoning. It was the lone soldier left whole and unbroken, and she resented it.

Ami picked up the computer. A once-over showed it was completely undamaged. Her wall couldn’t exactly say the same. Fortunately her mother was working late, and rarely went into Ami’s room anyway. There’d be time to fix it. Later.

She pressed a button, and the display cleared. Japanese greeted her, and she felt better for it. Carefully, Ami folded the computer closed and “stored” it. They’d need answers, that much was clear. But not tonight.

Tonight Ami would grieve, and wish she understood why.


	39. Episode 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 33, "The Last Sailor Warrior, Sailor Venus Appears". Or, "The one where Minako finally joins."

** Episode 33 **

Minako knew he was there. She pretty much always knew he was there though, even if he liked to think he was sneaky. It was so cute, the way he’d sometimes stalk her around the flat, or when she’d stop in the local news agent after school for a strawberry milk and the latest _Beano_. Sometimes she’d say something, loud and obvious. Something like, “Boy I sure hope no cats are watching me have another chocolate bar, I might ruin dinner!” You know, right there, in the middle of the shop, which made her first few visits kind of interesting. Most of the clerks took her in stride now and ignored her.

Artemis never made mention of the fact that she’d caught him, but they both knew and that was enough.

But sometimes Minako just didn’t bother to acknowledge that Artemis was watching her at all, and this was one of those evenings.

They’d be leaving for Japan tomorrow.

It was only a few days ago that Artemis had let her know. It had been weeks since Jupiter’s awakening, and the Dark Kingdom was becoming desperate. It was time to go back. Sure enough, the next day her father announced an immediate transfer back to Japan, which had made her mother ecstatic beyond words.

And Minako should be too, shouldn’t she?

She let her toes drag in the dirt under the swing.

“Tell me about them,” she said finally.

“What do you want to know?” Artemis replied, stepping out from the shadows.

This was the first time she’d asked about her fellow Senshi. It was weird, but Minako felt like she already knew them, so she’d never asked, and Artemis hadn’t pressed.

Plus, her knowing all about them while they had no idea she even existed …

“Everything. I don’t know. Who are they?”

Artemis hopped into the empty swing next to Minako. She had to resist the urge to push him.

“Jupiter is the newest Senshi. Her name is Makoto Kino.”

“Makoto,” Minako repeated to herself. A good name.

“She’s strong, and very brave. A bit of a temper, but Luna thinks that’ll calm down in time.”

Minako nodded but said nothing.

“She lives alone. Her parents died a while ago. Plane crash.”

The swing paused, just for a moment, and then Minako resumed lazily pushing herself back and forth. She was surprised how much her heart could ache for someone whose name she only just learned.

“Mercury?” she prompted.

“Ami Mizuno. A true genius, apparently!”

“Well it’s Mercury,” said Minako, her voice oddly flat.

Artemis chuckled. “Good point. Ami’s kind, and completely dedicated. Luna thinks the world of her.”

Images fluttered through Minako’s mind. Impressions, really, there and gone before she could grasp them. But yes. Minako could understand thinking the world of Mercury. Ami.

Man, this was so weird.

“Then there’s Mars, Rei Hino,” Artemis continued. “She’s … difficult.”

Minako lifted an eyebrow at that.

“Her relationship with the others sounds pretty complicated. I didn’t get into it much.” Artemis looked sheepish, or at least as sheepish as was possible for a cat. “I hate gossip.”

“What? You LOVE gossip.”

“Okay I love gossip. I hate COMPLAINING. Luna hasn’t figured out the difference yet. At any rate, it sounds like Rei has very strong opinions and isn’t afraid to express them. I think you’re in for a challenge with that one, Mina.”

That wasn’t even the slightest surprise to Minako. She allowed herself a grin. “That works. I love a challenge.”

“Finally, there’s Usagi Tsukino. Sailor Moon.”

And then there was nothing.

With all the others, Minako had a … a sense of them. Shadows of her memory, flashes of her dreams. But when she thought of Sailor Moon, there wasn’t really anything at all. A vague glow sometimes, like in the periphery of her vision, but whenever she’d turn to get a better look, it was gone.

Artemis was relaying Luna’s account of Usagi, which seemed pretty unfavourable really, but Minako discovered she didn’t really care about that anymore. There was suddenly something much more important. So much more important. The most important thing in her entire life.

“Artemis?” she interrupted, and the cat fell silent. “Do you think they’ll like me?”

“You’re their leader, Mina.” He said it like it was the only answer that mattered. She wasn’t sure how to tell him it wasn’t, so she didn’t say anything at all.

Then Artemis was in her lap and nudging her hand with his nose. “You’re Sailor V,” he said encouragingly.

“I’ll be Sailor Venus.”

“You’re Minako Aino,” Artemis said firmly. “And they will love you.”

Minako smiled at Artemis and scratched him behind his ear, just the way he liked. “Good,” she said, thinking of these girls she’d never met but had never forgotten. “Because I already love them.”


	40. Episode 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 128, "Meeting of Fate! The Night where a Pegasus Flies". Or, "The one where the Dark Moon Circus arrives."

** Episode 128 **

“So … about the giant floating circus tent thing that appeared over the city after the eclipse.”

All conversation screeched to a halt. Everybody stopped in mid-bite. Makoto put a hand on Usagi’s forehead, which Usagi bore patiently.

“No fever,” Mako declared after a moment.

“A giant floating …”

Usagi picked up where Minako trialed off. “Circus tent, yeah.”

“Check again,” Rei ordered Mako, which Mako immediately did. Once more Usagi just sat and waited, glaring at Rei the entire time. Mako switched to the back of her hand, and then finally tried her left. She shook her head at the others.

“See?” Usagi said, working in an extra deep scoop of gloating.

A beeping noise drew everyone’s attention, and four pairs of eyes turned to Ami. She was bent over her computer, typing urgently. “Scanning,” she said without looking up, and they left her to it for the moment.

“A floating circus, huh?” Minako said, just a little too brightly.

That earned her a flat stare from Usagi. “You’re about to make fun of me, aren’t you?”

Minako looked truly shocked. “Of course not!”

“And I suppose next to the giant floating circus was a giant floating parking lot and a giant floating midway with SUPER giant floating food stands,” said Rei.

“SHE is,” Minako finished.

Usagi looked like she was gearing up for a truly epic round of “Rei-chan you’re so mean!” when Ami’s computer beeped again.

"Did you find it?” asked Usagi eagerly. “What is it?”

“Hm? Oh, no, I was scanning you. She’s fine, by the way,” Ami told the others, and they sighed in relief.

Usagi was less relieved. “I KNOW I’m fine! Guys! THERE IS A GIANT CIRCUS TENT FLOATING OVER THE CITY, COME ON.”

Her friends all shared a dubious look. Usagi was about three seconds from screaming and smacking the lot of them when Mako said, “But you know, the shit we’ve seen? Maybe?”

There was a pause while this was digested.

“Ami. Scan for …” Minako dropped her tone an octave and her expression became gravely serious, “a giant floating circus tent.”

Ami blinked, but turned to her computer without comment.

“Rei?”

“Giant floating circus tent, got it.” Rei shifted to a more comfortable position and closed her eyes, reaching out with her powers.

“Hey Usagi-chan,” Mako said, sliding out of the booth. “Let’s go have a look. Something that big, we should be able to spot it pretty easily, huh?”

Usagi bounced after Mako, thrilled at finally being listened to. Minako, meanwhile, slipped her walkman out of her purse. Not that Tokyo’s Finest were particularly fine as far as she was concerned, but the eclipse was almost an hour ago. Someone else must’ve seen what Usagi had by now, right? The airwaves should be buzzing with the news.

But there was nothing. Minako scanned station after station. There was some random banter about the eclipse, but nothing unusual otherwise. Also, Minako missed all but the tail end of her favourite song, dammit.

“I can’t detect anything out of the ordinary,” Ami reported, snapping her computer closed. Her brow was furrowed as she looked out the window in the direction Usagi and Mako had taken.

“I can’t get anything either,” said Rei, opening her eyes. “I don’t know what Usagi saw, but I can’t sense it.”

A few moments later, Mako and Usagi returned. Usagi had considerably less bounce in her step than when she left. She said nothing, and Mako only shook her head at the others. Rather than take the empty side, Usagi sat next to Rei and kept bumping into her hip until, glaring, Rei slid down to make room. Once comfortable, Usagi set to work eating the rest of Rei’s sundae. Her friends exchanged worried glances, but said nothing.

After a few bites, the ice cream was gone and Usagi let the spoon clatter in the dish. “I DID see it,” she said, just a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

Rei looked like she might be about to argue, but Mako got there first. “I’m sure you did, Usagi-chan.”

“Maybe it was an afterimage of the eclipse,” Ami suggested. “Your eyes readjusting to the light?”

"OR,” Minako hurried to add, “it was exactly what you said! We’ll keep our eyes and ears open. Something like that can’t go unnoticed forever. We’ll figure it out, Usagi-chan.”

“Right!” Usagi said with an enthusiastic nod. “Now, there’s just this ice cream problem to settle!”

“What problem?”

"I don’t have ice cream, and that’s a problem.”

Rei gestured angrily at her empty dish. “You just ate mine!”

“And I’m still hungry!”

“How Mamoru isn’t working three jobs just to feed you is beyond me,” Rei grumbled, trying to catch Unazuki’s attention.

“Oo, and while you’re buying, Rei-chan, I’d LOVE another soda!”

Rei shot Minako a look that would obliterate a lesser person. Minako just beamed and blew a kiss.

While Rei placed an increasingly large order, Usagi looked out the window, to the clear blue skies that were very noticeably free and clear of giant floating tents.

Usagi sighed.

Circuses sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm going to go ahead and say right now that it's magic that's hiding the tent, or an illusion or product of the eclipse or something ANYTHING besides "you are all unobservant and stupid" because YEAH._


	41. Episode 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 129, "Super Transformations Again! Pegasus' Power". Or, "The one where Reika's back."

** Episode 129 **

“I’m sure it’s fine … Yeah … Yeah okay.”

Haruka thumbed a button on the wireless handset and it beeped a disconnect. She placed the receiver on the table next to her and leaned back in the deck chair. The sunglasses made her expression inscrutable to most, but then Michiru was hardly most.

“You’re confused,” she said.

“It was a confusing conversation,” replied Haruka.

They said nothing for several moments. The ice melted and resettled in Michiru’s glass; the sun was warm and gorgeous today.

Haruka finally broke the silence. “She hasn’t spoken to Mamoru since day before yesterday.”

“Ahh,” was all Michiru said.

The waves continued to roll, tumultuous churning becoming tiny flows by the time they reached the shore. A seagull swooped in and came away with a prize catch.

“Should we go?” Haruka asked. “There could be trouble.”

“The seas say it’s fine. The seas are very adamant that we stay right here. They’re even suggesting extending our stay. A new restaurant will be opening next week, and the seas feel strongly that the food will be excellent.”

“Well the seas know best,” admitted Haruka, popping the batteries out of the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Phones. That's all you have to offer me, episode. Phones._


	42. Episode 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 130, "Protect a Mother's Dream! The New Attack for Double Moon". Or, "The one where Ikuko is the victim of the week."

** Episode 130 **

“Mama!”

Ikuko laughed as the little bundle of blonde and energy tackled her knees.

“Mama! Mama!”

“Hello to you too, Usagi,” Ikuko said, stroking her daughter’s head.

The little girl dissolved into tears, but having grown used to the many different types of crying Usagi had developed in her few years, Ikuko wasn’t terribly concerned. She continued to run her hands over the girl’s hair as Usagi’s teacher approached.

“I see she found you,” said the teacher with a chuckle.

“It would appear so!”

Usagi, hearing a new voice, increased her crying and circled around to hide behind her mother’s leg.

Ikuko offered the other woman an apologetic smile. “I hope she wasn’t like this all day.”

“For a little while, perhaps,” the teacher admitted. “It’s to be expected.”

A particularly shrill wail escaped, causing both women to wince. “Hush, Usagi!” chastised Ikuko, and the wail dipped to low whine. “How was she otherwise?”

The teacher considered for a moment. “Interesting!” she finally settled on.

Ikuko was about to ask for elaboration when Usagi released the death grip on her calf and was running across the room. “Miya-chan!”

A little girl Usagi’s age immediately released the hand she’d been holding. “Usagi-chan!” she cried, and the two met with an enthusiastic embrace as though they were life-long friends who’d been separated for years.

The teacher took in all of this with a gentle smile. “Usagi-chan was upset at first. I couldn’t seem to get her interested in her lessons. But it was arithmetic, so perhaps that’s also to be expected.”

Ikuko watched as Usagi grabbed Miya’s hands and swung them back and forth, talking animated about some topic or another.

The teacher continued. “Miya-chan however was having a much more difficult time. She was very withdrawn and didn’t want to join the class at all. When Usagi-chan saw this, she instantly stopped crying and went to her.” There was a pause as the teacher studied the two little girls. “The change she was able to bring about in Miya-chan was remarkable. I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

With that, the teacher bowed and excused herself to speak to another parent who was just arriving. Ikuko remained, eyes fixed on the children. Usagi was pointing at something across the room and saying something. Whatever it was required very elaborate and enthusiastic hand gestures. Miya was giggling uncontrollably.

Her first day at school, and Usagi had set aside her own problems to help someone in need. Ikuko felt an intense and surprising surge of pride for her daughter.

Quickly followed by a frown. They’d have to do something about this math situation, though.


	43. Episode 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 131: "Capture the Pegasus! The Amazon's Trap". Or, "The one where the Trio target Naru."

** Episode 131 **

It wasn’t that Naru didn’t appreciate Usagi, she just didn’t think she could handle her and her questions any more today. She politely excused herself, feigning tiredness after the day’s events (well it wasn’t exactly feigning) and made her way home, alone.

How was she supposed to explain something she couldn’t explain to herself?

Naru was a smart girl and had a good head on her shoulders. Her mother and teachers practically swore by it.

Why? It was all Usagi wanted to know. After all the drama, so much of it so easily avoidable, she still didn’t know.

A simple “no” like her brain was shouting would’ve ended it.

She found herself saying “maybe”, saying “I have a boyfriend, but”, saying “I’ll have to think about it”.

And why?

_(he didn’t look like him not really. it was the hair maybe, or that smirk. but not really him)_

She knew what that guy wanted was bad, knew that guy was bad. She knew it.

_(he was bad too)_

She didn’t say “no”.

_(maybe all he needs is a chance)_

She nearly lost everything.

_(there will never be another like him)_

That night she cried, and still never understood why.


	44. Episode 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 132, "A Couple Made for Each Other! Usagi and Mamoru's Love". Or, "The one where Mamoru's old friend figures out Usagi is Sailor Moon".

** Episode 132 **

“Then Mamo-chan RIPPED through his jacket, like it wasn’t even a big thing! (And I know how much he paid for that jacket so I know it WAS a big thing.) Then swoosh!” Usagi made a sweeping arm gesture.

“Stab!” She mimed a dagger thrust.

“Thhhpppttt!” She ran in haphazard circles, tongue waggling in an approximation of a balloon losing all its air.

Rei watched all of this with only a slight crease between her eyebrows. Her casual stride never slowed, even as Usagi ran in front of her in one direction then turned and ran back again, her arms outstretched like she was about to take flight.

It was the third time Rei had heard the story.

It wasn’t any better than the first two times.

"You nearly died,” she said. Not accusing, not angry. A fact. A very disturbing, very real fact.

Usagi fell back into step with Rei and shrugged. “Nah, it was fine.”

“You nearly DIED,” Rei repeated. She couldn’t tell who she was saying it for.

“Mamo-chan was there. And even if he wasn’t, you guys would’ve been.”

She said it like she’d just get strawberry ice cream if they were out of chocolate.

They WOULDN’T have been though, and that was the entire point. The Senshi been caught on a train miles away when they felt Usagi transform, felt that she was in danger. The stupid train with its stupid track problems and its stupid being stuck in the middle of nowhere and being stupidly crowded. They’d been seconds away from wrenching the doors open and running out, identities be damned, when they’d felt Usagi detransform and knew she was okay.

But they hadn’t been there.

Rei hadn’t been there.

And Usagi had nearly—

She looked down as Usagi wrapped herself around her arm. She tried to tug it free. She failed.

“So like I said, I need your help.” If Usagi felt Rei trying to reclaim her arm she clearly didn’t care. “Very important. Super important. MOST IMPORTANT.”

Rei rolled her eyes. “Right, important, I got it. What is it?”

Then she realized they’d stopped walking and were inside of a store, surrounded by bursts of vivid colour on all sides. Where the heck?

“Horse or hippo?”

Rei swallowed a shriek and stepped back as two grotesque stuffed animals were thrust in her face.

“C’mon, which? Horse?” The horse that was mere inches from Rei’s nose wiggled, “Or hippo?” Now the hippo shook. Rei supposed it was a hippo. She only had Usagi’s word on that one.

THIS was what made her delay her chores today. Excellent. “Horse,” Rei said.

“Really?” Usagi pulled them close, cradling them, staring into their little buck-toothed faces. “You don’t think the hippo is better?”

Rei sighed. “Fine, hippo.”

“But what about the horse? With his tiny little mane and adorable bushy tail?”

“Then get the horse!” Rei was beginning to talk through her clenched teeth again. She was kind of surprised it had taken this long.

Usagi glared at Rei bitterly. “You’re not helping!”

“Get both if you must. Why is this a thing?”

“I can only afford one, and I need to make the best choice to assure maximum happiness!”

“Seriously?” Rei said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Completely very seriously! Now help me pick! Which would you buy?”

“Neither, they’re both awful.”

Usagi clutched the toys close and gasped, twisting her body to protect them from Rei’s cruel, thoughtless words. “Rei-chan!” She sounded positively scandalized.

“Oh for—“ Rei plucked both plushies from Usagi’s arms, marched to the front counter and pushed them at the clerk. “These. Quickly,” she said.

A few minutes later they were outside and Usagi was nuzzling and cooing at her new treasures. Rei just shook her head.

“See?” Usagi said, peeking around the horse. “When I need you, you’re there.”

For a brief, rare moment, Rei was at a loss for words. They soon returned to her.

“You know you’re paying me back for those.”

“Uh-huh.” Usagi said absently.

“I mean it. As soon as you get your next allowance, I expect payment in full.”

“Sure, sure.”

“The very day.”

“Hippo loves you, you know.”

“U-sa-giii.”


	45. Episode 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 133, "Artemis' Affair! A Mysterious Kitten Appears!" Or, "The one where Diana shows up."

** Episode 133 **

It had cost a bit more than Mamoru would’ve liked, but a couple thousand yen under the table and they’d finally found a bar that didn’t mind cats and didn’t ask any questions when drinks were ordered for them.

It was a special night, and completely worth it.

They’d chosen a quiet booth in the corner, well away from curious eyes and straining ears. Mamoru nursed his bourbon and smiled at his drinking companion. Artemis stood on his hind legs with his front paws resting on the table, doing his best to look casual. A shot glass – also bourbon, as Artemis was even less experienced at alcohol than Mamoru – sat in front of him. Now and then Artemis would lap at it and do is best to not pull a face. Already his cheeks were beginning to flush pink under the white fur.

“It’s not how I expected my day to go, I’ll say that much!” Artemis chuckled, perhaps with a little more verve than the comment warranted.

“I know how you feel,” Mamoru replied with a smile.

Artemis lapped at his drink again. The shudders were becoming less violent. He was actually starting to like it! “Will it ever not seem so strange?” he asked Mamoru.

Mamoru was a thoughtful and introspective man by nature, and he took his time considering the question. Artemis lapped at his drink and waited patiently.

“It’ll always be strange if you really think about it,” Mamoru said eventually. “But in those other times, it’ll seem like the most natural thing in the world.”

As Artemis absorbed this, the waitress approached with their next round. “Here you go!” she sang. She only barely hesitated before putting the martini before the cat. The cat that, she noted, was watching her with a bit more awareness than the average cat. It was weird, but weird was good. Her friend at the karaoke bar uptown always had the best stories. Wait until she heard this one!

She was on her way back to the bar when she heard someone say “Excuse me?” from the booth. She turned back, and was again struck by the keen stare of the little white cat, the intelligence behind its blue eyes.

Oh yeah, she’d DEFINITELY win for the best story this time.

“Yes?” She almost asked the cat, but managed to focus on the cute guy at the last second.

Choosing the cat over the guy. She’d edit that part out.

“Could I get a fork, please?”

It took a moment, but after mentally replaying the request, there really was no denying it. “I’m sorry did you ask for a fork?”

“Yes, please.”

“For your drink.”

“For the olive,” Mamoru corrected. He remained stoic, as though this request were perfectly normal. “The smallest you have, please.”

“O-okay!” the waitress said, scuttling off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Mamoru’s head drooped with a sigh. He mentally budgeted a tip increase.

“Thanks,” Artemis said with a touch of apology.

“Don’t mention it, Dad.”

“’Dad’,” Artemis repeated, rolling it around his tongue, tasting it. He was surprised by how much he liked it.

Mamoru lifted his glass and motioned it toward Artemis. “Shall we?” he asked.

Artemis nodded and touched the stem of his drink.

“To the future,” Mamoru said.

“To family,” Artemis added, and they clinked their glasses together in toast.


	46. Episode 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 134, "Makoto's Friendhip! A Girl Who Adores a Pegasus". Or, "The one with Mako's writer friend."

** Episode 134 **

“Do you think she knows other celebrities?”

They were twenty minutes into this outing, and Minako hadn’t shut up for even two of them.

Rei swirled her spoon in her tea. Tea was calming. Tea knew how to not drive its friends crazy. “I dunno. Maybe?”

“I bet she does.” Minako’s eyes had that far-away look again. Rei wondered if she even needed to be here. Considered leaving to test the theory. “Mako-chan’s moved around so much and been to so many different schools, it would seem statistically likely.”

“You have no idea what statistics even ARE, do you?”

“They’re things that make whatever I want to believe seem really possible!”

It was actually hard to argue that definition. ‘Why don’t you ask her, if you want to know so badly?” Rei said.

Minako looked at Rei like she was infinitely stupid. “She didn’t tell us about Tomoko-sensei, you think she’s going to come clean about anyone else?”

“We never asked her about Tomoko.”

“So what are we supposed to do,” Minako said, pinching together all the crumbs on her muffin wrapper, “ask her about every possible celebrity?”

“Would that be a problem for you?”

Minako popped the smooshed muffin remains into her mouth. “No. But there are A LOT of celebrities, so we’ll be a while.”

Rei rolled her eyes. “You and celebrities. It’s embarrassing.”

Those were fighting words. “Says the person who wanted three signed copies of a book she hasn’t even read.”

If that was supposed to sting, Rei didn’t even flinch. She sat back in her seat and lifted her chin proudly. “That was just smart, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right, because you’ve never—“

The sound of something hitting the table stopped Minako in mid-sentence. There, in front of her, was a well-worn copy of the very first Sailor V manga. Minako looked at it, a fond smile creeping across her face, like she was seeing an old friend for the first time after a long separation. Then the manga was flanked by two other volumes, identical except for their pristine, untouched condition. Minako’s eyes flicked to Rei in confusion.

Rei was holding out a marker.

Minako picked up the worn manga and flipped to the front. “This is a first printing,” she said with a note of awe. She carefully checked the others. “They all are. How did you get three of these?”

“Smart,” Rei repeated, and waggled the marker at Minako. Minako took it, but still looked confused. Rei lifted her eyebrows meaningfully at the book in Minako’s hand. “’Celebrities are worth more than regular people’, right?”

Beaming, Minako grabbed the marker and, after a final glance and reassuring nod, began to sign the manga. Her strokes were hesitant, despite having practiced her autograph for hours in her room. That surprised her. But the second signature was more confident, and by the third she felt like an old hand. A very satisfied old hand.

She capped the marker and handed it back to Rei, feeling very proud of herself. She watched as Rei fanned the still-wet ink.

“You know now I think about it, fans are really worth just as much as celebrities,” Minako said.

“Oh?”

“You can’t possibly have a celebrity without them.” Minako nodded to herself and her newfound sage wisdom.

Rei carefully tucked the manga back in her bag. “So fans are worth more than regular people?”

“My fans are.”

“Well of course.”

“And okay maybe they’re not worth QUITE as much as celebrities.”

Rei dipped her finger in her tea and flicked it at Minako. “Ruining the moment.”

Minako tossed her wadded up straw wrapper at Rei. “You’re such a fangirl.”


	47. Episode 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 135, "Hearts that Communicate! Chibi-Usa and Pegasus". Or, "The one with Chibi-Usa's depressed art teacher."

** Episode 135 **

“So you’re doing well in school, huh?” Usagi asked. She ground the heel of her hand into Chibi-Usa’s head just a little bit harder.

“I guess,” Chibi-Usa replied, already bored with the conversation.

They watched the art teacher walking away, her head hung low. The rest of their afternoon would revolve around this teacher and her dream mirror, and while the experience was terrible, at least Morino-sensei seemed to be trying to make it as positive as possible.

Usagi was glad she was able to help.

But there was still a far, far greater problem.

~~~

“She’s doing well in school!”

Usagi wailed like a wounded animal as geysers of tears shot from her eyes. Amy’s hands darted out to protect her book. Rei moved her drink safely out of range and regarded Usagi with profound disgust.

Mako reached across Ami and patted Usagi’s hand. “That’s a good thing though, isn’t it?”

“It certainly should be,” Ami said, grabbing a handful of napkins to build a dam to protect her precious pages.

Usagi blinked through her tears and took a deep, heaving breath. “But … But …”

Her lower lip quivered.

“Here we go again,” muttered Rei.

“She’s better than meeee!”

The new round of blubbering lasted approximately two seconds before Rei had hit the limit of her patience. “A slug is better than you!” she snapped. Usagi glared through tear-soaked eyes but Rei was unmoved. “Thank the gods that Chibi-Usa inherited some of Mamoru-san’s traits too! She obviously understands the value of studying and working hard and—“

Whatever else Rei was going to say was lost as she was forcibly shoved out of the way. Minako appeared in Rei’s seat and wrapped her arms around Usagi’s trembling shoulders. “Don’t listen to Rei. She’s like a shark: if she stops making herself feel superior to everybody else for even a second, she’ll die.”

“What did you say?!”

Minako ignored Rei completely. “It’s okay that you’re no good in school,” she told Usagi, giving her shoulders a comforting squeeze. “School isn’t for everybody and it’s cruel to force us to learn things that are boring!”

“I really don’t think that’s the best way to look at this situation,” Ami said with a frown.

“Minako-chan!” Usagi grabbed both of Minako’s hands between her own and they gazed at each other with shimmering eyes. “You’ll be there with me, won’t you?”

Mako rubbed her forehead. “Oh boy.”

“Yes!” Minako swore zealously. “Usagi-chan, you will not fail alone! I, Minako Aino, will be at your side at the bottom of everything academic!”

“Who needs traitorous daughters who pass their math tests?”

“Not us!”

Ami was just a few steps away from open panic. “Guys, I think maybe you’re taking it too far?”

Usagi and Minako were beyond hearing, and together they spoke in perfect, eerie unison. “We are the champions of love and underachieving! Together, there is no test we cannot fail!”

Rei was back to looking repulsed. “Ugh, you two deserve each other.”


	48. Episode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 15, "Usagi is Frantic! Rei's First Date". Or, "The one where Rei and Mamoru start dating."

** Episode 15 **

Usagi needed a new plan.

The old one involving Umino could never be allowed to happen again. Even now, hours later, here in her room, she could hear Rei and Mamoru’s snickers, see their identical expressions of intense amusement at her expense.

They were both such jerks! They were clearly made for each other, they DESERVED each other!

When they went out again she knew her brain would burst from her skull and smack them both, then her ghost would rise from her horrible brainless corpse and also smack them, and then haunt them for the rest of their dating days until they both saw how terrible this whole thing was and agreed to never speak to each other for the rest of their lives.

And there WOULD be an “again” because Rei had given Mamoru her phone number. Rather than laugh in her face and walk away like any sane person would do, he’d written it down! Usagi had watched, utterly failing to cause the paper to burst into flames just by staring at it really hard, as he tucked the number into his wallet. HIS WALLET! He might as well have tattooed it on his arm!

How could Rei go out with HIM? He was mean and had a big mouth and was always popping in from nowhere to mess up otherwise wonderful days!

How could Mamoru go out with HER? She was mean and had a big mouth and was so infuriating, couldn’t he see how infuriating she was?

Not to mention their ages! She was in middle school! He was in college!

What were they thinking?!

It was clear they weren’t thinking at all. If they weren’t thinking, there was no telling what kind of horrible THINGS they’d get into. Usagi didn’t care about HIM, she absolutely did not. He was a big stupidhead as proven by the fact that he was GOING OUT WITH REI.

But Rei was her friend (kinda) and Usagi owed it to her (sort of) to watch out for her. And anyway Rei’s attention should be on their very important mission! Rei should be HERE, with Usagi, trying to find the other Senshi and the Princess! Dividing her attention like this was completely irresponsible!

They’d already proven they couldn’t be trusted with this dating thing. So Usagi would just have to keep a close eye on them. Very close. It was for the good of the world, really.

How though? She’d already tried the Disguise Pen; Luna was watching her like a hawk about that. Really, what was the point of being able to look like anyone if you couldn’t use it to spy on your friend’s dates? Being a superhero was SO hard.

So another plan was needed, another disguise. She needed to move through the world silent and undetected, so she could know at every moment what Rei and Mamoru were doing, and then do everything within her power to make it stop.

The answer was clear.

Usagi needed to become a ninja.

~~~

How long had it been? How many months? Her mother couldn’t have found it, could she?

Usagi was on her hands and knees, only half-visible in her closet. Chibi-Usa watched with a mix of amusement and disgust as Usagi threw item after item over her shoulder, muttering all the while.

A sandal sailed over Chibi-Usa’s head. She watched it without comment.

Usagi dug further in the closet. No corner could be left unsearched. This was CRITICAL. Mamo-chan was already settling in at Rei’s. Usagi knew how nice it was at the shrine. What if he got comfortable? What if it was more than a few days?

She froze, her hand half-buried in a pile of undistinguishable mess.

Oh god, what if it was FOREVER?

Usagi’s mind flooded with images.

Mamoru hanging his many solar system pictures in his room at the shrine.

Rei sweeping, until Mamoru appeared and offered to take over. Rei smiling in her gratitude.

Rei wearing her miko robes, and looking way more gorgeous than she had any right looking.

Mamoru and Rei getting up early to share tea and watch the sunrise.

Rei and Mamoru, laughing at some kind of inside shrine joke.

Mamoru and Rei, leaving Usagi out.

Rei and Mamoru, leaving Usagi.

Panic clawed at her, but there wasn’t time to give in to it now. She just needed the outfit. Everything would be okay if she could find it.

She thrust her hands into another pile and was tearing it apart when she saw a flash of red.

Yes. Oh yes, there it was.

Usagi sat back on her heels and inspected it critically.

“What’s that?” Chibi-Usa asked, but Usagi was too deep in thought to answer.

She’d never gotten the chance to finish it, and then destiny had made the whole thing irrelevant anyway. It was nearly done, though, much closer to done than she’d dared hope.

She could finish this in an hour. Two, tops.

Perfect.

Rei and Mamoru thought they could just go off and live their lives without Usagi, huh?

The answer was clear.

Usagi needed to become a ninja.


	49. Episode 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 136, "Protect Mamoru! Jealousy of Usagi the Ninja". Or, "The one where Rei is stalked by Ninja Usagi".

** Episode 136 **

How she should bring it up was the big question.

Mako sat back on the park bench and glanced at Ami. Reading, as usual. Mako tried to catch a glimpse of the book’s subject, but one look made her eyes cross and her mind recoil in horror.

Math, then. No thank you.

The sound of splashing drew her attention to Minako, lounging at the fountain’s edge across the path. She flicked her fingers in the water in a mindless, lazy gesture. Mako noted the nearby “No playing with the water!” sign and smiled. Since when did rules apply to Minako anyway?

“There’s nobody cute here,” Minako said with a pout. “What’s the point of getting up early and looking fabulous if there’s nobody here to appreciate me?”

Ami didn’t glance away from her book as she replied, “Give them time. You’re a lot to deal with before breakfast.”

Then the words echoed back to her ears. She dropped the book in her lap, her eyes wide with alarm. “I-I didn’t--!”

“Ami-chan, so mean!” Minako clutched at her heart like she’d just been fatally wounded. Which was clearly the tack she was going to take. As Ami stammered apologies, Minako just gurgled and twitched in her prolonged death scene.

Mako would have to save Ami in a minute of course, but took the opportunity to gather her thoughts.

She’d hastily arranged this morning meeting after last night’s disturbing … visit. As soon as she was free she’d called Ami and Minako (Rei was out, for obvious reasons) and asked them to meet her at the park first thing. They’d agreed without asking questions, and Mako loved them for that, since she hadn’t been sure what to say at the time.

She wasn’t sure what to say NOW.

It didn’t seem like time was going to help the situation though, so fuck it, no point in waiting any longer.

Very deliberately, Mako cleared her throat. Ami stopped apologizing, Minako stopped thrashing, and they both gave her their undivided attention.

Mako took a deep breath, stealing a final moment. “I’m worried about Usagi.” There. It was out now.

Minako’s entire posture crumpled, like she’d lost half of her bones, and she sighed in relief. “Oh thank god, I’m not the only one.”

“I was hoping that’s what this was about,” Ami confessed. “I was going to bring it up if you hadn’t.”

Mako was surprised at her lack of surprise. Of course they’d noticed it too. For one thing, it was Usagi.

For another, it was Usagi was stalking Rei in a red ninja outfit.

There was only so far you could justify feeling jealous about your boyfriend, and Mako was pretty sure swords was it.

Speaking of. “She wanted a sword.”

“Oh please say you didn’t give her one.” Minako rubbed her forehead wearily.

“I gave her a practice blade.”

Neither Minako nor Ami looked reassured.

"Even Usagi would have to try hard to do damage with something that dull.”

Ami’s expression became more worried. Minako raised an eyebrow.

“You’re right. I’ll go get it back after this.”

A much better plan and everyone relaxed. But just slightly.

Ami settled next to Minako at the fountain’s edge. The calm burbling of the water was a contrast to her obvious concern. “Unfortunately that’s treating the symptom and not the cause.”

“Well we can’t let her treat the cause. We still need Rei,” Minako joked. Nobody laughed, not even Minako.

“So you guys saw it too?” Mako asked. At she wasn’t alone in bearing witness to Usagi’s getup. She wasn’t sure how to explain it, and was relieved she wouldn’t have to.

“Last night she asked me for books about ninjas. I showed her a few pictures. She declared them her spiritual brethren and ran out of the apartment.” Ami’s concern did battle with a newfound wonder. “I didn’t know she knew what ‘brethren’ meant.”

Minako shook her head in wonder. “She showed up at my place wanting to know how to be sneaky. I was going to tell her red wasn’t the best choice, but hey, at least Rei will know she’s coming.”

Ordinarily, Mako would’ve found Usagi’s actions funny and charming. That was Usagi. Funny and charming, and yeah, prone to a bit of overreaction sometimes. This though? This was way more than “a bit”. And it wasn’t the first time.

“She’s getting worse, isn’t she?”

Neither Minako nor Ami said anything, and that said everything.

Mako nodded and crossed her arms. They were all on the same page. Time for action then. “Okay, so what’s wrong with her?”

“You KNOW what’s wrong with her,” Minako immediately replied.

Mako felt her stomach shrivel. She was hoping for … a virus. An allergic reaction. A bully who moved in next door. SOMETHING. Something they could fight against, something they could defeat. Something they could show to Usagi and say “Look, this thing that hurt you? We’ve taken care of it, and you can be okay again.”

Something that wasn’t an unspeakable evil from another dimension that Usagi had had to face alone. Something that wasn’t from a confrontation they still didn’t know the faintest thing about.

Something that wasn’t Pharaoh 90.

“So,” Mako began. She caught the waver in her voice, swallowed hard, and tried again. “So what can we do?”

Even as she said it, Mako turned to Ami. Minako was already doing the same.

Ami noted their attention, but didn’t shrink from it as she might under normal circumstances. “I’m researching that now. It’s difficult. This isn’t exactly a situation you find in textbooks.” She looked firm and resolute. “But I won’t give up.”

Minako clenched her fist and gave it a determined shake. “Exactly! None of us will!”

“Right!” Mako agreed, fully caught up in the moment. They didn’t have all the answers right now, but answers were out there, and the Sailor Senshi would find them. “What do we do in the meantime?”

“Be there for her,” said Ami.

“But not for weapons,” Minako added.

This time Mako did laugh. As the others joined in, Mako felt her heart lighten. It was the best sound she’s heard in days.

The moment was cut painfully short. They gasped simultaneously as a shock of pain and fear flooded them.

“Rei!” Ami exclaimed, looking over her shoulder despite the distance between them and the shrine.

Minako already had her henshin wand in her hand.

A wicked grin spread across Mako’s face as she called the lightning and the lightning answered. And here she’d just been hoping to beat the shit out of something. These assholes picked the wrong girl today. Jupiter was going to make damn sure they regretted it.


	50. Episode 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 137, "Forest of Illusion! Invitation of a Beautiful Fairy". Or, "The one with that dude who is way into fairies."

** Episode 137 **

"Kitakata-san! Your fairies are right here!"

Everyone froze, ears straining, waiting for the inevitable sounds of Kitakata tearing through the forest to find them. He wanted fairies, right? Dude was pretty clearly hung up on this fairy thing. Minako, Rei and Mako may not have been fairies in the strictest sense, in that they were not fairies in any conceivable way, but then reality didn't seem to be something Kitakata was too hung up on.

So they waited, barely breathing. Mako narrowed her eyes at the trees, daring them to not produce Kitakata. Rei had brought up her arms and clenched her fists like a prize fighter going into the final round. Minako was poised with one foot forward, ready to rush at the slightest noise that sounded Kitakata-esque.

Ami closed her eyes and again wondered why she'd come.

Several seconds passed with no Kitakata. On some unspoken cue, the three girls simultaneously slumped.

"This guy NEEDS a fairy to fix his stupid ears," Mako grumbled.

Minako glared at the map. It refused to magically reveal their location in relation to Kitakata. She glared harder.

The sky turned a deeper shade of pink and Ami glanced at it worriedly. "If we start now, we should be able to find the way out before the sun sets." It was her third attempt in as many minutes to curtail this madness, and so she couldn't even be surprised by the vehement reaction anymore.

"No way!"

"Absolutely not!"

"That's talk for quitters!"

Ami frowned at her friends. The same friends who wanted to give up after five minutes of algebra. "Do you guys even remember what Kitakawa-san looks like?"

As one, the girls opened their mouths. As one, nothing emerged.

"He's cute?" Mako put forward tentatively.

"He wears glasses!" added Rei, full of conviction.

"Clearly he is perfect!" Minako concluded, and then began to again cry to the heavens for her lost bespectacled true love she saw in a picture yesterday.

Ami shook her head and gave up completely.

Mako rescued the map from being torn to pieces in Minako's dramatic monologue. She smoothed out the crinkles and studied it, turning it first one way and then the other. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "if we transformed, we could get to the top of one of these trees and maybe figure out where we—"

Suddenly Rei and Minako were peering at her like she'd suggested deposing Usagi and fighting to the death to become the new Moon Princess.

"That is CHEATING, Mako-chan!" Rei admonished. "If Chibi-Usa could find the lake on her own …"

"...how can fearless love-struck maidens such as ourselves not do the same?" finished Minako.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry," Mako hastily apologized. "Let's get going though, the lake's not going to find US. Which way do you think, Ami-chan?"

Mako turned toward Ami. Only Ami wasn't there.

"Ami-chan?"

The three girls spread out in the clearing calling for Ami, but there was no answer.

Rei turned in a full circle then put her hands on her hips and frowned. "That's weird. She didn't say anything did she?"

"I don't think so," Mako said worriedly.

"She's been eaten by a bear!" screamed Minako.

Mako immediately looked like she was going to track down every bear in existence and beat them to death with her own hands. Rei merely rolled her eyes.

"She wasn't eaten by a bear."

Mako visibly relaxed.

"A crocodile!" Minako corrected, and Mako was back to revenge on the animal kingdom. "I saw it on TV! A crocodile snatched up poor Ami-chan like a delicate young gazelle crossing a river, oh god!"

"Seriously, there's something wrong with you," Rei told her, and then yelped as Minako yanked her to one side.

"Shut up, you fool, there's a mad crocodile on the loose! We have to hide!"

Minako cowered in her hiding place. She'd locked a death grip on Rei, so she was forced to cower also.

Mako, as it turned out, WAS the hiding place, and a very indignant one at that. "Hey!"

"Shh!" Minako hissed. "The crocodile will hear you!"

The communicator going off was all that saved Minako. Mako spared one final smoldering look before answering. Ami's face materialized in the tiny viewscreen, and all anger was forgotten. "Ami-chan!"

Instantly Mako's face was squished from both sides as Rei and Minako pushed in.

"Where are you?" Rei asked.

"And how did you escape from the crocodile?"

Ami blinked at Minako, but decided it wasn't worth pursuing. "I'm at the bus stop."

Rei glanced at where she'd last seen Ami, just a few minutes before. "But how did you find it so fast?"

"I used my computer," Ami said, to a trio of shocked gasps.

"That's cheating!" Mako exclaimed. "Apparently!"

"Ami-chan, you of all people?" Rei was so shocked it was a rare moment where she couldn't seem to figure out what else to say.

Minako was content to merely shake her head in infinitely stern disapproval.

"I prefer 'using all available resources'," the tinny little voice corrected without an ounce of shame. "I finished both of my books an hour ago and it's getting late. If you'd like, I can lead you out of there."

The three girls exchanged a look.

"It IS kinda late …" Mako tentatively began.

Rei weighed up the situation for a moment then nodded, her mind made up. "If Kitakata-san is THIS blind to wonderful girls, he's hardly good enough for us anyway."

All eyes fell on Minako. It was clear she was torn. On the one hand, cute boy and unfulfilled objective. On the other, not being in these stupid woods anymore.

But was that enough?

"Crocodile," Rei whispered in her ear, and THAT was enough for Minako.

"Home!" she announced, and promptly strode off.

"Wrong way, Minako-chan," Ami's voice corrected.

"Home!" Minako repeated, as she spun and walked in the other direction.


	51. Episode 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 25, "Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love". Or, "The one where they find Makoto."

** Episode 25 **

I am Sailor Jupiter.

Did not see that coming.

Felt for a while there it was a dream and I’d wake up. Just regular old Makoto Kino, late for school, trying this time to make it to a one-month anniversary. Lying here, there’s no question it’s true. I can feel the power. The tingle in my fingers. The NEED to throw lightning around is amazing. Kinda fucking scary too, I gotta admit. But mostly amazing.

I wonder what Mom and Dad would say.

Yeah, but when DON’T I wonder that, right?

“Hey I bought a new bowl, wonder what Mom and Dad would say?”

Probably “Great job, sweetie! Bowls are important!”

Great job, sweetie. Sailor Jupiter is important.

Sailor Moon though. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. They’ll never know what they’ve already done for me.

I was in Saitama when I first heard about them. Walking home, I think. Maybe just standing on the corner. Those days all kinda blend. There was this thing on the news. Night before, some guy appeared in the sky over Tokyo. Threatened to kill everyone, burn everything, if the Sailor Senshi didn’t meet him. Nobody knew what happened next, but nothing burned and the guy didn’t show his big ugly face again, so best guess? Score one for the Sailor Senshi.

Three girls standing up to a big scary guy who wanted to kill everyone? Yeah, that was awesome.

After that I found out as much I could about them. There was a lot more on Sailor V, and she was cool too, but she was in France or something. These guys were local. They were people I could meet.

People who’d understand.

I get up from the bed and head for one of the stacks of boxes in my living room. I still can’t bring myself to unpack more than the necessities in case I’m looking for a new place tomorrow. I’m running out of schools though. Where should I go next? I’m thinking west. Dad always said Matsue was beautiful.

There’s something I want though, so I open the first box and began to dig through. Looks like maybe I’d be doing a little more unpacking after all.

My whole life people’ve been scared of me. I’m bigger than they expect. Rougher. My temper’s not so great. Everyone’s got something to prove, and most seem to think they want to prove it on me. Seemed to get worse after my parents died.

“Keep your head down,” people tell me. Counselors, advisors. People way smarter than me. I try, I really do. Tell myself the same thing every time: keep your head down, don’t attract attention. Standing with a slouch, walking in the gutter instead of the sidewalk. Little tricks to knock off a few inches. It works, too, kinda. Right up to the point where someone’s getting bullied.

Someone’s always getting bullied.

What am I supposed to do? Turn away when someone needs help?

I can’t do that.

When Tokyo didn’t burn, I knew the Sailor Senshi couldn’t do that either.

Not in that box. I set it aside and open the next.

I was such a huge fan of theirs. When it was time to move again, they were a big part of the reason why I went further into the city than away from it. I didn’t actually think we’d meet. But weird stuff had been happening in Tokyo, and hey, why not? I had to go somewhere.

Ahh, there it is! I pull out the worn magazine page and unfold it. The familiar photograph makes me feel warm, like it always does. Sailor Moon is front and center, with the second most beautiful smile I’d ever seen. On her left, Sailor Mercury, her kind face so content. Clenching her fist in victory on the other side is Sailor Mars, looking as satisfied as I always felt when I help someone.

I pick up the photograph from where I’d tossed it on the bed. It was from that night. I held the two pictures side-by-side, wondering how I hadn’t recognized them. Magic, Luna said. Makes as much sense as anything else, I guess.

It’s amazing how similar they all look. Usagi with the same smile, Ami just as kind as I thought she’d be, Rei not letting anything stop her.

And me in the middle. Surrounded by these amazing girls.

One of these amazing girls.

I ball up the magazine page and throw it in the trashcan. I don’t need it any more.

I am Sailor Jupiter.


	52. Episode 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 138, "Drive to Heaven! Love Riding on the Car of Dreams". Or, "The one where Ami helps the widow rebuild a car."

** Episode 138 **

Haruka’s experience with machines was in punishing them. Whether it was a car, a hair dryer or her own body, Haruka was a firm believer in discovering the limits of a machine and then figuring out how to push beyond them.

She wasn’t allowed to touch Michiru’s hair dryers anymore.

Cars were still well in her purview, however, and cars were her primary focus today. She had a new car, an indefinite “loan” from a company hoping to woo her into an advertising campaign. It was never going to happen. Their cars were overpriced pieces of shit, and Haruka didn’t connect herself with shit no matter many zeroes were in their offer. But if they wanted to ignore her answer and keep throwing gifts at her, well that was on them.

Haruka liked new toys.

She tapped her finger against her chin and considered the range of parts on the wall. She’d decided to play with the fuel injection system first. That was always fun, and would be a good indicator of what else she might be able to squeeze out of the damned thing. She was torn between a few options though, and in her concentration, she didn’t notice that someone had joined her.

“You should go with that one.” From the corner of her eye, Haruka saw a hand extend and indicate a specific part.

Humming a noise of indecision, Haruka gestured to the one closest to her. “I was leaning toward this.”

“Not a bad choice,” her new companion agreed, “but only for the short term. If you’re looking at greater effect overall, it’s important to consider …”

Haruka continued to browse parts while listening. The girl knew what she was talking about, that much was clear, and while Haruka enjoyed the mechanical side to cars and motorcycles, she knew she was no mechanical genius. A user far more than a builder, Haruka never turned down the opportunity to learn from an expert. Experts like this girl, who was clearly—

“Ami-chan?”

It was impossible to disguise the surprise in her voice. No, not surprise. Surprise was a word reserved for unexpected gifts and sudden rainstorms. Haruka was stunned. Shocked. Flabbergasted. But there was no denying it. Ami Mizuno – quiet, cowed, insecure Ami Mizuno – was telling Haruka all about the intricacies of cars, AND WAS MAKING SENSE. Haruka wouldn’t have been so taken aback if it was about computers or something. But this was cars. CARS.

The question tumbled out of her mouth. “What are you doing here?” She’d meant it to sound cool, like a nonchalant passing inquiry. It didn’t.

Ami didn’t seem to care about the delivery though, and she flashed Haruka her gentle smile. “I have a friend restoring a car and she asked me to pick some things up for her. When I saw you, I thought I could offer advice.”

“Oh.” That was all Haruka could think to say.

She’d never considered Ami much. Of all the Inner Senshi – and she definitely had her share of thoughts and opinions about the Inner Senshi, make no mistake – Ami was the one that impressed Haruka the least. Whenever they encountered the Inners as a group she was always just there, in the back, saying little. The only two instances Haruka could recall of dealing with Ami directly were when she threw the swim race to Michiru (a gesture Haruka understood but couldn’t respect) and when she’d stood alone between them and the Messiah of Silence (a gesture Haruka respected but couldn’t understand). Otherwise, Haruka simply didn’t think about her at all.

She was thinking about her now, though.

Michiru often chastised Haruka, in her infinitely amused way, for not giving the Inner Senshi a chance. It was Haruka’s staunch opinion that the Inners should be the ones to earn that chance.

As Ami bowed and excused herself, to Haruka’s distracted thanks, it occurred to her that this was exactly what Ami had done.

“Wait!” she called out, and wondered faintly at how badly she hoped Ami would.

Ami did, and turned back to Haruka with a question plainly written on her face.

These Inners. Sometimes you could read them like a book, but just when you thought you knew how it ended …

“We should talk more,” Haruka told her, sliding back into her charm like putting on a comfortable jacket. “A cute girl who knows all about this stuff is someone I definitely need to know better.” She extended her arm, and when Ami giggled and took it, Haruka’s smile was genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This BtL's big hurdle: Having one character impress another character with car stuff when you know absolutely bugger all about car stuff._


	53. Episode 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 139, "Try for the Best of Japan! The Worries of a Beautiful Girl Swordman". Or, "The one with Miharu, the little girl samurai."

** Episode 139 **

Sailor Moon bit back a shriek as the monster swung a boulder-sized fist at her head. Her hair ruffled in its wake as she dodged, then she DID shriek as a blade longer than her arm jutted out of nowhere and nearly impaled her.

Ohh and this was only the THIRD. Usagi didn’t want to think about how many there still were between Super Ugly here and the target. Did not want to think about that at all.

Dammit, now that was all she could think about!

Sailor Moon leapt to the side as the monster’s fist hammered the space where she’d been standing just moments before. She tried not to pay too much attention to the giant crater that she’d nearly become.

This wasn’t good enough.

Her fingers itched for her ultimate attack, but Ami had warned them about expending too much power too fast. They each had to get to their nexus point and hold it long enough for Rei to seal the energy flow. This was their best shot at weakening the enemy enough to defeat her. If this didn’t work—

_It’ll work. It HAS to._

Sailor Moon threw herself backward, narrowly avoiding the monster’s blade arm. As it passed far too close to her eyes, she could see the edge glint in the few drops of sunshine that managed to penetrate the thick forest canopy. Then her butt hit the ground and she bounced, yelping in pain. All these years as Sailor Moon and Usagi was still as clumsy as her first day. She readied a retort for the inevitable laughs or chastising. None came, and it was a sharp reminder that she was all alone here.

The Sailor Senshi were spread across all of Japan right now, each fighting a battle to reach their assigned target. Usagi was nearest to Mamo-chan, but he was in Sapporo while she was in Kushiro, and that may as well have been a world away. There’d be no cute, well-dressed husband to sweep in with a rose and speech today.

That just made Usagi grouchier.

_Okay, no main attack, gotta save up my power. What else do I have, what else, what else?_

_Uhhh._

The thing’s rock arm was winding up for another attempt to smash her into thick Senshi paste, and Sailor Moon tumbled to the left. As she rolled, she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at the glowing yellow spots she thought were most likely the monster’s eyes. Its bellow of pain was deeply satisfying.

_See, Mako-chan? I WAS paying attention!_

At the thought of Makoto, Usagi felt the familiar rush of anxiety and aggravation. Tokyo was where Usagi wanted to be right now. Their enemy was there, as was her living battery. It was currently the most dangerous place in the entire world.

Usagi had wanted them all out. Rei had insisted she stay. Her best chance for success was to be as close to the source as possible, and since she’d be defenseless while performing the ritual, Mako insisted on being the one to guard her. Not Usagi. Oh no.

_“The fighting’s going to be hardest here! How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when I’m worried about you tripping on me every three seconds?”_

_“So what, so I just go??”_

_“Yes! Go! Goodbye!”_

They were bickering literally up to the second she and Haruka had teleported with Mamoru. They’d arrived in Sapporo with Usagi STILL yelling at Rei, now hundreds of miles away.

Sailor Moon ground her teeth and glared at the monster. The sooner she was done with this thing, the sooner she could get back and finish telling Rei what an idiot she was.

“Hey!” Sailor Moon yelled. The monster had been in the process of ripping a tree out of the ground, but at the sound of her voice it stopped and turned.

_Huh, that actually worked._

She struck a pose and gave her most disapproving look. “Nature should be enjoyed for countless generations! I can’t forgive anyone who destroys the roots of love!”

The monster’s response was to rip off a tree limb and throw it at her. Sailor Moon flung herself out of the way, barely, but realized far too late that she didn’t have enough time to avoid its blade.

Usagi hoped desperately that they’d be able to do this without her.

_Everyone … I’m sorry._

The sound of metal on metal caused her to wince even harder. Usagi’s heart pounded in her ears, but the pain she was expecting never came.

Cautiously cracking open an eye, Sailor Moon’s jaw dropped. Standing before her, sword held high and proud as she blocked the monster at least twice her own height was:

“Miharu-chan!”

The young woman didn’t look around, but Usagi heard the smile in her strained voice. “Good to see you again, Sailor Moon.”

Usagi still couldn’t believe it. It’d been years since she’d seen Miharu! “What are you doing here?”

Miharu thrust the monster’s blade aside, effortlessly parried its next attack and then countered with a strike of her own. It didn’t connect, but the monster quickly backed away, uncertain of this new threat. Miharu stood her ground between it and Sailor Moon. She hadn’t yielded even an inch.

“Perhaps we should do this first?” Miharu suggested.

“You have a point,” agreed Sailor Moon. “Can you keep it distracted? I have an idea.”

Miharu raised her sword and narrowed her eyes at her opponent. “I can do distracted.”

With a guttural cry, she launched herself at the monster. It stepped back, surprised at this sudden aggression, and then they were locked in battle. Miharu never hesitated, and she never stopped moving. She was a blue blur, bright even in the dim light of the forest, and Usagi wondered if Miharu even needed help in defeating it.

But she’d get help anyway.

Sailor Moon circled around the monster until she was on its rock-arm side. She’d never have Mako’s natural instinct for battle or Minako’s strategic mind, but you didn’t fight years alongside the world’s greatest warriors without picking up a few things, not even if you’re Usagi Tsukino. She’d noticed the monster’s tendency to keep one of its many glowing spots far more protected than the others.

Now she had a bit of breathing room, Sailor Moon could test a theory. “Moon Tiara Action!” she cried. Although she hadn’t actually worn a tiara for years, the crescent moon mark on her forehead blazed in response, and a bright disc of pure energy formed above her outstretched palm. She’d discovered this trick in a desperate moment not too long ago. When she asked about it later, Ami had simply shrugged and said, “Magic.” Good enough for Usagi, she wasn’t gonna question it!

She cocked her arm back and let the disc fly in a sure, practiced motion. Her aim was true and when it connected with the monster’s side it managed one final defiant roar before crumbling into dust.

“Yipee!” Sailor Moon cheered, then flung her arms around Miharu’s neck. In one long breath she squealed, “I haven’t seen you since your 18th birthday it’s been too long you look so good why are you here??”

Miharu allowed herself a moment of indulgence in the embrace, and then pulled away. “I’m training not far from here. Michiru-mama called and told me where to find you.”

Suddenly, everyone’s insistence that Usagi be the one to go to Kushiro made a lot more sense. Her joy at their reunion drained from Sailor Moon’s face and she studied Miharu intently. “This is dangerous, Miharu-chan, really really dangerous. Are you sure?”

Miharu’s grin was a mix of pure joy and confidence, and it warmed Usagi’s heart to see it. “Haven’t you heard? I’m the best swordsman in Japan.”

Sailor Moon nodded her head. “Yeah,” she agreed in a proud voice, “you sure are.”

She checked the tracking device, turned toward the awaiting nexus, and together they pushed deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please enjoy being thrust into a BtL that's not only between the lines of an episode, but also a post-Stars story of mine that you probably won't get to see for forever. You're welcome!_


	54. Episode 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 140, "Love Those Minis! The Fashionable Soldiers". Or, "The one with the fashion designer."

** Episode 140 **

Despite expectations, fashion bored Michiru.

She understood it was an art form – in concept, if not in application – but could never find its heart. It was too transitory for her tastes. Today’s brilliance was tomorrow’s shame. Art, in Michiru’s admittedly biased opinion, should speak to something timeless in the soul.

She failed to see the soul in dressing up like a human race car.

Haruka leaned to the side and whispered, “Didn’t we kill that thing to get a heart crystal back?”

Michiru’s giggle was lost in applause as the expressionless model pivoted and returned to the back of the stage.

It was time to go, by Michiru’s estimation. They’d been here quite long enough to serve the needs of politeness. She’d seen the clothes her friend had assisted on, and the less said about their new vehicle line, the better. There were places Michiru would rather be. Places revolving around her, Haruka, and a warm Spanish summer night. Places that had absolutely nothing to do with clothing.

“Shall we?” Michiru said, already rising.

Haruka glanced at the program in her hand. “There’s only one left: Yoshiki Usui. It says his clothes are ‘intended to express a girl’s world of dreams’.” She took Michiru’s hand and gently tugged her back into her seat. “We can’t miss that.”

This world of fashion had fascinated Haruka. Haruka, whose wardrobe was mostly mustard-coloured suits alongside broken-in jeans. She’d listened intently as Michiru’s friend described working with a world-famous fashion designer, had asked lots of questions, and was enthusiastic about the answers. That Haruka was flirting was a given, but her interest was genuine.

It would fade soon enough, Michiru knew. Haruka was insatiable about new experiences, but with a few exceptions, out of sight was always out of mind. The Autobahn was in their future. What were fabrics and patterns compared to cars and speed?

Still, that was several days away. This first. Michiru smiled indulgently and settled back into her seat. Haruka would just have to make it up to her.

The hall was filled with bright, energetic music, and Usui’s show began. His clothes were among the most sincere of the night, and it was clear he was trying to capture something genuine. Still, these outfits were far from Michiru’s style, and as boredom returned, her eye wandered.

To where else but her favourite subject.

Haruka was dressed in a simple but flattering white tuxedo. This only served to enhance Michiru’s imagination; Haruka was like a blank canvas.

With her mind, Michiru painted.

By the time she’d imagined Haruka in the third most garish design of the night, Michiru knew that this was a sketch series that had to happen. She’d tell Haruka that it would be the subject of her next exhibition. If she played it right, it could be at least a few days before Haruka figured out she wasn’t serious. And here, she was wondering what she’d do for entertainment as they drove through France. Michiru hid a smile behind her hand.

All teasing thoughts were driven from her mind as she saw Haruka clench her jaw and stiffen. Had Haruka seen an enemy? Michiru hadn’t sensed anything, but they’d only encountered one or two since the puppet. She was still learning how to fully interpret her feelings and premonitions since defeating the Death Busters, and her experience was low.

She followed Haruka’s gaze to the models on the stage, then blinked in surprise at what she saw. “Isn’t that—?”

“Sailor Moon,” Haruka finished.

It was undeniable. Everything from the shoes to the skirts to the hairstyles were heavily influenced by Sailor Moon.

“My!” Michiru exclaimed. It was the best she could manage without laughing.

Haruka chuckled and shook her head. “Think there’s a story behind that one?”

“Without a doubt,” said Michiru. She rested a finger against her chin and studied the outfits before them. “It might be almost as interesting as why there are none for the other Senshi.”

The gleam in Haruka’s eye made Michiru’s stomach flutter. “Think we should call and ask them?”

Michiru nodded. “Oh yes. But tomorrow.” She shot Haruka a coquettish look. “I have plans for tonight.”

Haruka’s playful grin spread. She got to her feet, heedless of the aggravated glares of the audience around her. “I’d love to hear all about them,” she said, offering Michiru her hand.

With a demure smile, Michiru accepted. This would be so much more interesting than fashion.


	55. Episode 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 21, "Protect the Children's Dreams! Friendship Linked by Anime". Or, "The one with the two girls at the animation studio working on the Sailor V movie."

** Episode 21 **

“I’m going.”

“Mina, wait! That is SUCH a bad idea.”

“Not the worst I’ve ever had!”

“Well … no, that’s true.”

“So there you go! It’s brilliant.”

“It’s anything BUT brilliant! You CAN’T just go running off to Tokyo!”

“Okay, why?”

“Because … because the Dark Kingdom, for one.”

“You said they could wait a weekend when my class took a boring old trip to Winchester, they can wait a weekend now.”

“How are you going to get there? Plane tickets are expensive, Mina.”

“I dunno. Charm a guy at the front desk. Act like my long lost mother is dying and this is my only chance to meet her. Disguise myself as a pilot—“

“YOU CAN’T!”

“Oh okay fine, not that. I’ll … run and grab the wheel just before take-off and ride in cargo. I dunno! I’m Sailor V, I’ll figure something out!”

“Even if you did, it’s a world premiere. Tickets must’ve been sold out for months.”

“Pssh, details. Aren’t you the one always telling me how resourceful I am? I am FULL of resource. I’ll get in, don’t worry.”

“But you can’t—“

“Artemis.”

“Can’t just—“

“ARTEMIS.”

“What??”

“I’ve been doing this for how long? Almost a year? What do I have to show for it? No friends, more groundings than I can count, and a scar on my shoulder I don’t think’ll ever heal. It’s a movie, all about ME. It’s someone trying to GIVE me something for a change. I just need this. Okay?”

“Mina …”

“Okay, good. So, what do you think? I’m leaning towards the ‘run and grab the wheel’ idea. That sounds pretty super hero-y, don’t you think? ‘Course it’s gonna suck if I grab the wrong one.”

“You won’t have to do that.”

“I mean imagine my surprise if I think I’m going to Tokyo and I wind up in Russia or something. AWKWARD.”

“I’ll get you a ticket.”

“What now?”

“For COACH. But I’ll get you a plane ticket, and a ticket for the premiere, too.”

“You can do that?”

“I can do that.”

“How can you do that?”

“Moon Cat secret.”

“You only ever say that when you don’t want to tell me something.”

“You’re a ‘resourceful’ girl, why do you think I’m saying it now, then?”

“You’re so full of s—“

“I’m going to point out that you don’t have tickets yet.”

“—sweetness and light, I was GOING to say. Geez, what kind of girl do you think I am?”

“I think it’s best for us both if I don’t answer that.”

“Yeah, probably. Hey, Artemis?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

~~~

And so it was that Minako was wriggling happily in her seat when the lights went down in theater. She hadn’t hardly slept and was jet lagged to hell, but she was HERE, front row, at the premiere of HER MOVIE.

That she hadn’t had anything to do with the creation of the Sailor V movie was utterly irrelevant, Minako decided, when you WERE Sailor freaking V!

A big-budget anime movie, featuring HER.

It was like all of her dreams were coming true in 35mm.

She squirmed again and hugged herself to contain the squeals of pure joy.

The movie opened with beautiful panoramic shots of London. Minako’s eyes lit up. She knew those places! She’d just come from those places! She battled to keep from telling the person next to her what all those places were.

Everything was drawn with such care and detail that Minako thought she might cry. If they’d put that much work into just the environments, what would it be like when it actually came time for V herself?

She didn’t need to wait long. Sailor V appeared on a rooftop, dramatically backlit by the setting sun. She was powerful and gorgeous. The audience in the theater erupted into cheers. Minako thought she might cry.

A few minutes later and Minako STILL thought she might cry, only for a very different reason.

Sailor V was a joke.

After that establishing shot, everything had rapidly gone downhill. V had looked dramatic for a few seconds at best, then she’d seen a bank robber on the streets below and Minako’s dream mutated into a nightmare.

Sailor V didn’t so much as jump from the rooftop as trip off it. When she finally caught up to the robber, she’d gotten so nervous she spat out nonsense. She’d attacked with a Sailor V Kick, and missed. Missed! When the robber attacked back, V shrieked and cried so much that she didn’t notice the robber got away.

Minako was ready to kill. She was going to find whoever was responsible for this and personally introduce them to how a Sailor V Kick was REALLY done. She had never been so furious in her entire life, was sure that this was the absolute zenith of fury. It was utterly impossible to achieve a state of angry greater than that in which Minako Aino currently found herself.

Then Sailor V detransformed.

She took off her mask (like that was how detransforming even WORKED) and in a shimmer of magic became a frail, nervous girl of twelve or thirteen, rail thin, absolutely NO curves to speak of, and with flat, mousey brown hair.

Minako lost it.

With an agonized cry of pure indignation, she leapt to her feet. “This is not Sailor V! This is an outrage! This is a TRAVESTY! Who did this?! Who’s responsible?! Face me, you coward!”

To say that she had everyone’s attention would be an epic understatement. Still gripped in the feverish rush of her own impassioned words, Minako climbed up on her chair and addressed the crowd. “Good people of the cinema! Don’t let them feed you images of this False V! Stand with me! Together we can demand proper representation of your goddess and mine! Together we will demand they right this injustice! Together we—“

Strong arms seized her and hauled her down. Minako continued to scream for revolution, even as security drug her from the theater.

Many rows back, Rei leaned around Usagi to make sure Ami and Makoto could hear her. “Hey, doesn’t that girl look like Sailor V?”

“Don’t be stupid, Rei-chan!” Usagi said, heedless of Rei’s dark scowl. “She doesn’t look anything LIKE Sailor V!”


	56. Episode 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 141, "Storm of Love! Minako's Grand Two Timing Plan". Or, "The one where Minako dates two of the Trio at once."

** Episode 141 **

“Ami-chan, you’re not prowling.” Minako eyed her friend with disapproval. She had specifically given the order to prowl. Ami was, at best, skulking.

Worried blue eyes took in their surroundings. “Maybe I could prowl better later. Somewhere else. Not here.”

As though that was all the discussion needed, Ami turned on her heel. She managed one step toward the exit before Minako’s arms were around her and steering her back to the inside of the booming nightclub, the flashing lights, the throngs of dancers, and their waiting friends.

Minako rested her chin on Ami’s shoulder and spoke directly into her ear, giving herself the best chance at being heard above the loud, pulsating music. “Out there, you’re Ami Mizuno, aspiring young high school hopeful and top scorer of countless national exams.” Her voice dropped to what was supposed to be a dangerous yet alluring purr. “But in here you’re Nana Asahiro—“

“Mara Asahari!” Ami corrected in a panicked voice. She whirled toward the entrance and the distressingly large bouncer who had given their new IDs a bored once-over before waving them inside. If he’d heard Minako’s slip – and given the noise and distance even Ami had to admit it was unlikely – he clearly didn’t care.

Neither did Minako. “—recent graduate and experienced woman-about-town looking for a night of fun and potential romance!”

“I’m really not any of those things,” Ami said weakly before Minako gave her an enthusiastic shove forward. She stumbled a few paces before she was caught and steadied between Makoto and Rei. Usagi beamed at Ami and patted her arm. Mako frowned and looked like she was going to snap at Minako, but blinked instead as Minako was suddenly directly in front of her.

“We are on the prowl!” Minako repeated, clenching her fist dramatically.

“On the prowl!” echoed Usagi, appearing at Minako’s side and mirroring her pose.

“We are hopeful girls exploring the fleeting days of our youth!” they continued in perfect synchronicity. “We won’t let age be the barrier to love’s calling!”

“Oh boy,” Mako said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Minako and Usagi joined hands and raised them overhead in triumph. “Maidens, club your love!”

Somehow, Ami was blushing harder. “I- I don’t think that’s what you meant to say.”

“They’re hopeless when they’re like this,” Rei told her. She rubbed Ami’s back comfortingly while guiding her deeper into the nightclub. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Minako and Usagi remained frozen like a matching set of victorious blonde statues. A couple entering the club circled around them in a wide berth, unable to keep from staring.

Mako shook her head. “You two worry me, you know.”

Simultaneously, Usagi and Minako dropped out of their finishing pose and giggled at Mako. It didn’t help with the worrying.

~~~

Another thing not helping with the worrying was being here at all.

Mako had readily agreed when Minako brought up the idea. Not just to be a wall between her friends and trouble, but the thought of going out and being all adult and mature and maybe meeting some cute older guys? Because let’s face it, the only decent boyfriend-type she’d met yet was Mamoru, so maybe Usagi was on to something.

What Mako had NOT expected was to feel like she was walking around with a giant neon sign over her head that screamed “LIAR!!”

Maybe she was. Maybe she just didn’t notice with all the strobe laser light crap going on.

Mako couldn’t help but check to make sure, cringing at her own silliness even as she looked up and over her shoulder.

Whew. No sign. That didn’t actually help though. Now it felt like she was lying about lying. Ugh, this couldn’t get worse.

“Hi!”

Mako jumped several feet and whirled around. Standing next to her was a tall guy with short blonde hair and a friendly smile. He’s cute! reported the part of Mako’s brain constantly accessing such things. Still she remained frozen with an expression of utter fear on her face.

“My name’s Jason.” His Japanese was good, but bore the heavy accent of a foreigner. “What’s your name?”

Oh god. Oh god what was her name? In the flush of panic, all knowledge deserted her. What was her fake name? What was her real name? What was this guy’s name? (he just said it, oh god!) And a foreigner! What if he was some dignitary? What if she insulted him by lying? What if she started an international incident? World War III would break out and it would be ALL HER FAULT.

Jason stood watching while Mako’s face contorted through assorted stages of terror. It was almost cute, for a second, but the longer it went on, the more concerned he felt. “Hey, are you okay?”

“No!” Mako shouted, even as relief washed over her. Finally, something she could answer honestly! But was it too little too late? The fate of millions rested on Mako’s next action.

She ran.

~~~

Rei gave Mako’s shoulder one final pat before she slid out of the booth. Minako was in the middle of a rousing pep talk, and it was best to escape that madness now.

She’d been of two minds about all this. On the one hand, Minako pretty much proved her point about the dubious quality of people you’d meet in a place like this. On the other hand, Minako’s dates BOTH turning out to be bad guys meant that they didn’t count at all in Rei’s book, and so she still had a chance to win.

So if they were doing this, Rei was DOING this.

She strode to the bar full of purpose, her heels clacking on the floor like a crier announcing her passage. She kept her gaze locked on her destination, completely removed from any stir she might be causing. A stir which she stole a quick glance to confirm was happening. Eyes were following her. Good. She didn’t care, but she hadn’t spent an hour choosing this outfit for nothing, after all.

Finally Rei reached the bar and waited – with just the right amount of impatience, in her estimation – to be served. Everything was going exactly as it should.

Until, of course, Usagi. “What’cha getting?”

Every ounce of Rei’s carefully crafted poise was instantly sucked away. “A drink, what do you think?” she hissed back. She took a half-step to the right to put distance between them. Usagi just took that as Rei making room for her and settled in comfortably.

“Oo, get me a cream soda!”

Rei’s eye twitched. “It’s a bar, Usagi, they don’t have cream soda!”

Usagi huffed and glared angrily at the rows of colourful bottles on the back wall, none of which were apparently actually GOOD. “What is with drink places not selling cream soda?” she accused everything.

Whatever retort Rei was going to make died as the bartender finally appeared. “What can I get you?” he asked.

That was when Rei realized she had no idea.

She’d visualized this scenario perfectly, had played it in her head from start to finish. Usagi hadn’t been in it, true, but otherwise it had all unfolded exactly as intended.

But she’d been so intent on the perfect build-up to ordering the drink, her successful return to the booth with drink in-hand, and the admiration that would pour from her friends at her style and maturity, that she forgot the step of actually ordering the drink.

Shit.

The bartender was watching her expectantly. Even worse, so was Usagi.

Shit shit shit.

Rei tapped her foot, the only outward expression of her agitation, and tried to think hard. She couldn’t just do a standard mixer. Anyone could order a rum and coke or a scotch and … coke. Rei needed something flashy, something visually stunning. She thought hard on her winning mental scenario. The drink she imagined in her hand was cool and had an olive on a toothpick and was in a classy glass with a wide mouth and a long stem and was—

“Red!” Rei nearly shouted at the bartender.

He waited for a moment but nothing else seemed to be coming. “A Red…?” he prompted.

There must be lots of drinks that began with “red”. And now Usagi was beginning to give her that look. She needed something, anything. Rei’s foot-tapping speed increased, and then inspiration struck.

“Red High Heel,” she ordered with absolute confidence in this drink she’d just made up.

“Wow, that sounds WAY cooler than a cream soda!” Usagi exclaimed. Rei somehow managed to puff up just a little bit more.

The bartender wasn’t sold. He couldn’t entirely keep the sneer out of his voice as he said, “I’ve never heard of that drink before.”

Seriously? All the ridiculous drink names in the world but not this? Rei felt herself begin to flush with embarrassment. So she reacted naturally.

She yelled.

“What do you mean you’ve never heard of a ‘Red High Heel’ before?? You call this a bar? This is the worst club I’ve ever been in!”

The bartender was holding up his dish towel and trying to hide behind it. Rei was about to comment on that, too, when she felt Usagi tugging at her arm.

“Hey, Rei-chan, maybe order something else?”

Oh no. This was now a matter of pride. Rei may not have known drinks, but she DID know pride. She eyed the lines of bottles behind the cowering bartender. “I’ve got a better idea.”

~~~

Minako surveyed her friends, her loyal soldiers in this second attempt at Operation: Love Club (first attempt not a FAILURE, but not entirely successful, she grudgingly admitted).

There was Makoto, who looked like she wanted to throw up and kept glancing over her head like she was expecting to see something hanging there. She wasn’t into Operation: Love Club quite like Minako was hoping, but the evening was young, and so were they!

Now that Ami had Mako to fuss over, she seemed to have mostly forgotten her own anxiety. Well, thanks to Mako, and the backstory that Ami and Minako had been working on for Ami’s fake ID persona. She’d ALMOST gotten Ami to the point of instinctively saying she was a fighter pilot. Minako desperately hoped that someone would ask Ami what she did before the night was out, and that they did it while Minako was in earshot.

Rei had been looking thoroughly pleased with herself since returning with a blood red drink in an oversized martini glass the size of her face.

“What’s that?” Minako had asked.

“Red High Heel,” Rei replied nonchalantly. Then she took one sip, battled for a solid minute to keep her expression neutral, and finally wheezed “It’s good.”

She’d barely touched the drink since, but she HAD it, and that was the point. Minako was confident that this conquest had put Rei in the best possible mood. She’d be up for whatever Minako suggested. Eeeeexcellent.

Finally Minako looked at Usagi, who seemed flushed and a little unfocused, but this WAS Operation: Love Club, so Minako understood perfectly.

They’d had time to get acclimated to the new environment and to get their bearings. The crowd was primed and ready for them. Most important of all though, Minako was getting bored.

It was time to begi--

“What the hell? Usagi, have you been drinking this?”

“YES.”

Usagi flopped her head against Rei’s arm with such force that Rei nearly tipped over in the booth.

“Yes I did, steamed squid!”

Ami’s eyes widened. “Food rhymes!”

Rei had managed to regain her balance and snatched her drink from where it had slowly crept over to Usagi’s side of the table. Minako noted that only about a fourth was gone, but then it WAS a martini glass the size of Rei’s face. And it WAS Usagi. Oh boy.

“What were you thinking?” Rei said to Usagi, trying to get her to sit up straight. Or at least to not lean all over her. She’d just had this dress dry cleaned and the last thing it needed was drool.

Usagi did not seem even remotely inclined to be straightened, however and she slumped further into Rei. “You said I could have a sip!” she complained petulantly. She waved her hand in the general direction of the glass and made grabby motions with her fingers.

“A SIP, not half the drink!” Rei slid it to Mako, who pulled it well out of Usagi’s reach. Tentatively, she sniffed, and then recoiled.

“God, Rei, what’s in this?”

“I have no idea,” Rei muttered, trying to push Usagi’s head up, but it was like fighting with very drunk play-doh.

“I think,” Ami said to Minako while keeping a wary eye on Rei and Usagi, “that we may need to call it a night.”

Mako seized this idea like the drowning woman she was. “Yes! Yes, we should all leave very fast before the first missiles are launched!”

Everyone stopped to stare at her. Even Usagi raised one sluggish eyebrow and rolled her head to the other side.

Mako blushed under the attention. “Uh, I mean. Because. Princess.”

Rei tried once more to push Usagi off of her, then sighed and gave up. Usagi collapsed against her in a giggling heap and muttered something about split peas.

“You know we’re not going to be able to enjoy it,” Rei told Minako. She straightened her dress and tried to look as dignified as possible while also basically wearing Usagi, then added, “I stopped enjoying it about five minutes ago.”

Minako hated to admit defeat, but knew it when she saw it. She bowed her head. “I hereby officially call an end to Operation: Love Club: Second Phase.”

“Wait, that’s really what you were calling it?”

Minako clenched her jaw and very studiously did not look at Ami. Instead, she pointed at Usagi. “Makoto!”

It all meant they were leaving, and that was music to Mako’s ears. She leapt to her feet and was instantly kneeling next to Usagi. “C’mon, you.”

Usagi’s turn was way more pronounced than necessary and her face lit up when she saw who was talking to her. “Mako-chan!” she cried and flung her arms around the taller girl’s neck.

“Usagi-chan!” Mako said with echoing enthusiasm. When Usagi didn’t let go, Mako shrugged and simply stood up. Usagi dangled there, but seemed otherwise completely content.

As the others left the club, Minako lingered for one more longing look. Love was here, somewhere, she just knew it! She’d just have to convince everyone to come back next week. Third time would definitely be the charm.


	57. Episode 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 142, "Mansion of Secrets! The Menu of Love to You". Or, "The one with the rude old woman in the giant house who waits like twenty years for her chef boyfriend to come back."

** Episode 142 **

“Is your food good, Haruka-san?”

Haruka's answer was a series of noises.

“That’s Haruka for ‘yes’,” Michiru translated for Usagi as she cut a small sliver of steak and delicately placed it in her mouth.

After a few more seconds of chewing, Haruka was finally able to swallow. Her grin was completely without shame. “We were on a plane for ten hours! Real food is good!”

Not to be outdone, Usagi shoved a boulder of food in her own mouth. “s’guf! I shaf s’wnrs!”

Haruka and Michiru merely blinked.

Usagi rushed through her mouthful in record speed, audibly swallowing. “It IS good! I saved the owners!” Usagi waved enthusiastically at the elderly woman who was placing a tureen of stew on a table before hungry diners. She waved back, smiling happily.

“See?”

“Does this mean we get a discount on your lunch?” Haruka asked, eyeing the many plates in front of Usagi.

Usagi just laughed and shoveled in more food.

“I was wondering how you’d discovered a restaurant like this.” Michiru balanced her chin on the back of her hand and considered the lavish house and courtyard dining. “It seemed unlike your usual tastes.”

“Excuse me!”

It was a high-pitched, thoroughly saccharine voice, yet still somehow filled with the highest indignity. Haruka and Michiru glanced around, but couldn’t find the speaker.

“Mayako-san is the finest cook I have ever tasted, next to Makoto-sama! That Usagi-sama can appreciate this food despite what she usually eats is proof of Mayako-san's skill!”

Usagi had been looking at the seemingly empty chair at their table with amused fondness. It quickly vanished. “What was that??”

“Diana!” Chibi-Usa cried as she ran up to the table. Haruka raised her hand in greeting, but Chibi-Usa ignored the visiting Senshi in favour of glowering at the chair. “You shouldn’t have run off, and you shouldn’t be talking! You don’t even know who this is!”

Much to Michiru and Haruka’s surprise, a tiny grey bundle of fur and propriety leapt from the chair to the table. “Of course I recognize Haruka-sama and Michiru-sama!” The kitten put every ounce of offense she could manage behind her words. It was a surprising amount.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa were both whirling their heads back and forth to make sure their secret talking cat remained a secret, but it was a busy lunch rush and nobody was paying attention. Least of all Haruka and Michiru.

“Oh my!” Michiru said, leaning over until she was nearly eye level with Diana. “Aren’t you simply adorable?”

“Yes!” Diana replied without a hint of arrogance.

Michiru’s laugh was like the tinkling of bells and Haruka couldn’t keep from grinning at the sound.

“Oh I like this one, Haruka.” Michiru reached out and scratched between Diana’s ears, her fingers immediately finding just the right spot. Diana mewed in response and padded closer, leaning in to the touch.

Haruka chuckled as Michiru fawned over the kitten. “Hey now, don’t wear yourself out!”

Michiru’s response was to scoop Diana up and cradle her in her arms. As the sunlight glinted off of Michiru’s necklace, Diana’s cat side seemed to take over. On her back, her paws scrabbled in the air, batting at the charm. Under her breath, in a fierce and determined little voice she repeated, “I will get you! I will get you!”

Michiru’s giggle was one of pure delight, and Haruka shook her head. “That seems a bit fast for a first meeting.”

“Didn’t you hear? She already knows us.” Michiru only had eyes for Diana as she swung the end of her necklace in a circle over the kitten’s head. Diana’s response was a flurry of paws, both front and back.

Haruka leaned over Michiru’s arm and peered closer at Diana. “I don’t know. This could be a trap. Maybe she’s our enemy.”

“I am not!” Diana squeaked in protest, but her eyes never left her necklace prey.

“And there you go,” Michiru told Haruka, the matter clearly settled.

Haruka slid her chin up to rest on Michiru’s shoulder. “Of course the enemy would say that.”

“Why Haruka, are you jealous?”

“Should I be?”

“Perhaps.”

Chibi-Usa watched this exchange with a puzzled frown. Adults were so confusing. She had the sense that there was something here she really wanted to ask Pegasus about later, if she could only think of what it was.

As for Usagi, she didn’t get it either, but that was pretty much what she’d come to expect from the Outer Senshi. Whatever was going on, it had nothing to do with anybody else any more. Usagi grabbed another forkful and continued eating. So long as the food kept coming, that was fine with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ideally this was going to be more Michiru and Diana-focused, but god damn it is hard to write Haruka and Michiru in a casual scene that does not become 1000% about Haruka and Michiru flirting with each other. Still, I now have the mental image of Diana cradled in Michiru's arms saying "I will get you!" over and over and hopefully you find that as deeply satisfying as I do._


	58. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6, "Protect the Melody of Love! Usagi is a Cupid". Or "The one where Usagi helps the piano player."

** Episode 06 **

Tending the charms booth, you saw a lot of people. It was something that fascinated Rei, abstractly.

She soon grew tired of the exact same girl – sometimes with short hair, sometimes with long hair, sometimes three of them in a same school uniform, sometimes pairs from different schools, but all functionally the same girl – buying the exact same love charm. Rei would smile what her grandfather called her “executive smile” (he did it specifically to make her angry; it always worked) and assure the girl(s) that yes, this charm was certain to help her find love! What Rei did not say was that if the girl wanted love so badly, she should get out there and find it for herself.

The student begging for study charms was another regular, particularly around exam time. It seemed everyone remembered the kami when there were exams. Rei sold hundreds of charms to the exact same student, never remembering what schools they were from and never caring as they babbled about needing help with geometry or English or chemistry. Rei would smile her executive smile and assure the student(s) that yes, this charm was certain to help them score well on their test! What Rei did not say was that if grades were so important to the student, they should be studying right now and not waiting in line for half an hour with their friends to buy a charm.

Rei fervently believed in the kami, but the kami were busy. If you wanted something, you could only rely on yourself to make it happen.

No it wasn’t the sea of identical customers that interested Rei, but on that sea floated those who did.

The proud, excited young man who bought a charm for pregnancy.

The self-assured woman who, regardless, bought a charm for success in business.

The troubled child who offered a pile of coins and asked if it was enough for a charm for safety.

When Rei smiled at these customers, she didn’t use her executive smile, and when she wished them well, she meant it. But she never asked for more information. It was none of her business, and Rei had strong opinions about respecting privacy.

Those were opinions she was repeating to herself as she looked at the gaunt, frightened man in front of her booth in the rain. She’d been about to close when he ran up, shouting for her wait. Rei was so startled she didn’t even have time to be angry about it. The man drew in one gasping breath after another, winded from the steep stone steps … and perhaps something else?

“I need a charm,” the man said, still panting heavily. Rei bit down her sarcastic response and waited for him to continue. “I need protection from evil.”

As he said it, he kept glancing over his shoulder. His fear was palpable and Rei couldn’t keep from checking herself. There was nothing unusual. Evil though, Rei knew, didn’t always come in an easily recognizable package. She closed her eyes and reached out with her other senses.

“Please.”

She opened her eyes. The man was staring at her now in desperation. A few damp and crumpled notes were clutched in his fist and he thrust them at her. “This is all I have. I- I hope it’s enough. Please.”

There’d been nothing. Rei wanted to tell him that, to assure him, but what were her words?

She reached under the counter for the appropriate charm. They would need to restock them soon. They’d sold more of these in the past month than they had in the previous two years. When Rei had pointed that out to her grandfather, he’d gotten a expression she didn’t understand, patted her arm, and told her there’d be time to worry about that later.

The courtyard lights highlighted the red silk pouch as she offered the charm to the man. He shoved the notes into her hand – he was a hundred yen short but Rei didn’t care – and with both hands, clutched it to his chest. He thanked her profusely and repeatedly and then was gone.

The urge to follow him was surprisingly strong. Rei hadn’t sensed anything, but couldn’t shake the feeling that the charm alone wouldn’t keep him safe tonight. Still, perhaps it would lead him to someone would could.

Protection from evil came in many forms, after all.

Rei spared a moment for a brief prayer, and continued closing the Shrine.


	59. Episode 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 143, "Time to Believe the Pegasus! The Super Transformations of the Four Soldiers". Or, "The Senshi's power-up episode that severely pissed me off."

** Episode 143 **

“I’ll see you guys later, okay?” Usagi called from across the playground. Her friends gave their affirmatives and assorted parting phrases while happily waving goodbye. Usagi smiled in return and gently guided Chibi-Usa toward home. The little girl was still pretty wound up from the stress, but everyone was confident that she’d be sniping at Usagi again soon enough. The Inner Senshi continued to wave for several seconds after Usagi was out of sight.

Then simultaneously dropped all the smiles and huddled together in a tight circle.

“Okay, what the fuck was that?” Mako demanded in a harsh whisper. Ami already had her computer out and was typing away. The other three leaned over and tried to make sense of, well, anything really.

“I don’t understand how Pegasus was able to increase our power levels.” Ami continued typing, the crease between her eyebrows deepening. “As near as I’ve been able to deduce, we are our own power sources.”

“Does anyone feel any different?” Minako asked. She stared at her hand, turned it over, stared harder. Same old hand, nothing different.

Makoto had her answer instantly. “I’m exactly the same. Except pissed!”

“So exactly the same, then,” Minako said. Mako only glared harder. Minako nudged the taller girl with her elbow. “Eh? Exactly the same? Cuz you’re always so pissed? Eh? Eh?”

The nudges become more pronounced, tipping Mako further and further to the side. Between that and Minako’s exaggerated grin, Mako hit her limit. Much to her dismay, a smile broke across her face. She playfully shoved Minako away. Minako stumbled five paces, but didn’t seem to mind.

“Fine, yes, okay!” Mako exclaimed with no trace of her previous dark mood. “Gimme credit, though, that’s way more Rei-chan than me.”

Rei cracked open one eye. “I heard that.” Mako grinned and shrugged, not especially concerned. A second violet eye opened and the others waited while she gathered her thoughts.

“I don’t know what it is,” Rei finally said, then quickly added: “Well I mean a Pegasus, obviously, but other than that?” Her gaze fell on the spot in the sky where it had appeared to them not long ago and she shook her head. “I don’t think it’s evil though. Hiding something maybe, but not evil.”

Minako frowned at that. “I don’t like secrets.” She narrowed her eyes for a moment and tapped her chin before turning to her blue-haired friend still typing on the computer keyboard. “Got anything, Ami-chan?”

“A few trace readings. They’re unique, I’ve never seen anything quite like them.” She glanced up and gave a reassuring smile. “I’ve seen evil before though, and I don’t think this is it.”

“Did your power feel the same too?” Rei asked Mako, and received a firm nod in response.

“Transform. Let’s test for sure.”

On Minako’s order, Makoto and Rei produced their new wands, and within seconds Jupiter and Mars stood in their place.

“Burning Mandala!”

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!”

Fire and lighting arced across the playground and the already cracked and splintered remains of the carousel horses were all but pulverized. Minako wrinkled her nose slightly at the smoke and ozone in the air. Mars and Jupiter joined her, and the three of them waited for Ami’s answer.

Moments later, the computer beeped. “Identical form, identical output. Identical power levels. No change.” Ami sounded anything but surprised, and it was a feeling shared by her fellow Senshi.

“So then what the fuck was that?” asked Jupiter, repeating her salient point from earlier. “What was the point?”

“New outfits?” Minako offered.

They paused to give Jupiter and Mars an appreciative once-over. “The new outfits ARE nice,” Jupiter grudgingly conceded. But that aside, they were no closer to an answer.

Mars allowed her transformation to fade while considering the question. “Maybe …” She stalled. She really didn’t want to bring this up. But then what good had NOT talking about it done? That decided it. “You guys know Usagi’s … bad moments?”

The others exchanged a look, no more excited to bring it up than Rei, but they obviously reached her same conclusion. Minako crossed her arms and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well you know how the Pegasus HAS to come help her now?” Rei’s reluctance melted under the aggravation and she tossed her hands in the air. “Like she can’t even attack on her own anymore?”

Ami was the first to see where Rei was heading. “You think her powers are weakened as a result of her encounter with Pharaoh 90.”

“What, and so are we?” Mako asked, glancing between Ami and Rei with a confused frown.

“Well haven’t YOU felt weak and ineffectual since then?”

Mako wanted to refute Rei’s challenge, that much was obvious. Weak? Ineffectual? Fuck those words, those weren’t words Mako EVER wanted to hear used to describe herself, and she was about to tell Rei where to stick them. Then she saw Rei’s clenched fist, noticed how her lips were pulled into a tight line. Like these were words Rei wanted to ADMIT; Mako knew her better than that. What good was avoiding the truth? That wasn’t going to help them, or Usagi.

Instead, she took a deep breath and thought back over the past several weeks, back to when they’d awoken to find Usagi, silent and broken.

“Yes,” Mako admitted, unable to meet anyone’s eye.

“I’ve felt the same,” said Ami, flashing Mako a kind smile.

“Think we can all agree it’s pretty much sucked,” Minako summarized. “But you said we’re back to normal now, right?” At Ami’s nod she continued, “Soooo, Pegasus just put us back to where we should be.”

The Senshi considered this. Ami was the first to break the silence.

“When he asked us to believe in him, perhaps he really meant for us to believe in ourselves.”

Rei rolled her eyes. “And was just too conceited to actually SAY that?”

“Hey, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth!” Minako was entirely unshamed by the chorus of groans. Her proud grin spread and she clapped her hands in delight. “I’ve been waiting ALL DAY to say that!”

“Why does she only get them right when they’re TERRIBLE?” Rei muttered to no one in particular.

Mako needed the conversation back on topic. Even this horrible topic. It was the only thing that could stop her from throttling Minako. “So then what’s up with the new outfits?”

Nobody really had an answer. “Potential, maybe,” Ami guessed. “Perhaps this is where we would have naturally been regardless of Pegasus.”

With a flick of her hand, Minako brushed aside whatever was left of her concern. “The important part is that we’re back to where we should be, and it looks like we can get there without needing constant help.”

“And if we’re better now …” Mako began.

“…maybe Usagi-chan will be better soon too,” finished Ami.

Rei nodded in complete agreement. “Until then, we’ll just keep doing what we’re doing and be there for her however we can.”

The four Inner Senshi shared a smile. Things had been hard, and promised to be harder yet, but they WERE improving, slowly. They’d get Usagi through this.

Speak of the devil. A familiar blonde blur zoomed past the playground entrance. Usagi?” Rei called out, then winced at the audible sound of shoes screeching against pavement. A second later, Usagi reappeared.

“There you guys are! Why are you still here? Never mind, come on! Chibi-Usa’s going to talk to that boy!”

Minako was off like a shot. “Ooo, do you think she’ll say yes?!”

Mako and Rei were on Minako’s heels, turning the conversation into a cloud of enthusiastic speculation.

“Guys, it’s really none of our business!” Ami called after them. “Maybe we shouldn’t…?” But they were already gone. Ami sighed, closed her computer, and followed.


	60. Episode 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 144, "Sparking Summer Days! Ami, the Girl in the Ocean Breeze". Or, "The one with Ami's dream mirror where the girls and Shingo go to the beach."

** Episode 144 **

“Good morning!”

Shingo snorted and didn’t look away from the television screen. “It’s afternoon.”

Much to his irritation, the correction didn’t shame his stupid sister into silence. When had it ever, though? “Good afternoon, then!”

He muttered something noncommittal while twisting his entire upper body to the left. It didn’t help, and his game character still landed in the volley of fireballs. His thumbs jabbed frantically at the buttons. Stunned, dammit! Was anything more annoying?

“Soooo,” Usagi said, plonking herself down next to Shingo and unknowingly answering his question. “How are you?”

His character finally woke up, and Shingo quickly performed the combo to launch himself across the screen in a whirring ball of green and orange death.

“Shingo?”

“What?! I’m fine!”

Usagi said nothing after that, which was nice, but weird. He stole a glance and saw her narrowed eyes and trembling fist. Probably trying not to yell. Heh, good luck with that. Shingo considered mentioning something about her dumb dress or dorky boyfriend, just to watch the fireworks. Instead he unleashed a punch-punch-leg sweep combo and won the battle.

“Round Three! Fight!” called the video game announcer.

Then Usagi’s hand was UGH, TOUCHING HIM, feeling his forehead, so gross! “What are you DOING?”

“I’m making sure you’re okay!” Usagi snapped in return. She retracted her hand with a sneer that said she wanted nothing more than to baste it in disinfectant and roast it at thousand purifying degrees.

On-screen, Shingo’s lifebar was steadily disappearing under a flurry of cheap blows. Stupid cheating computer, and stupid dumb sisters! “I said I’m fine! What do you care, anyway?” He hunched over to try another magnificent comeback. It’d be hard to pull off with Usagi in, like, the same country, but pride was at stake! His character buzzed and glowed with electrical energy that caught the computer character off-guard and he was back in the match. Still, something was niggling at him, something that didn’t seem right.

Usagi hadn’t answered his question.

Normally, he wouldn’t care. She wasn’t talking, and his sister not talking was a state of being to which Shingo constantly aspired. But she’d been so forceful earlier.

He told himself not to look. Looking wasn’t going to bring any information he actually wanted to know.

He looked anyway, and immediately wished he hadn’t. She was doing that THING with her eyes, that thing where they looked three times bigger than normal and like giant swimming pools. Worse, now she knew he’d seen her, it was all the permission she needed to start talking again.

Only it wasn’t TALKING, it was that warbling almost-crying thing she did, god he hated it.

“Of course I care!” she wailed. “Yesterday you nearly DIED—“

Before she could get another treacherous word out, Shingo slapped his hand over her mouth. “Idiot!” he hissed, peering over his shoulder and relieved to see no parents. “We agreed not to say anything!”

Usagi shook her head free of his hand, her eyes still shimmering. “But, but, maybe you have brain damage!”

Shingo heard the sounds of his character losing the game. Great. “I don’t have brain damage,” he said with a sigh.

Usagi dropped her voice and grinned at him slyly. “Are you suuuure?”

He flushed at the insult and pushed her away from him. “I’M fine, but I don’t know what your excuse is!”

Ever since he’d woken up on the beach, Usagi had been doing this hovering thing, and it was really starting to piss him off. Why couldn’t they just go back to normal, when they just pretended the other didn’t exist unless they had to?

There was only one thing for it, Shingo realized with extreme reluctance. He’d just have to … SPEND TIME WITH HER. Once Usagi remembered why that was the worst idea in the entire world, she’d go back to those beautiful days of mostly ignoring him.

He hoped it would be soon.

Shingo grabbed the second controller and slid it across the carpet. “Here. I know you can’t do two things at once, so playing should shut you up.”

Usagi looked at the controller at her feet for a moment. A really long moment, god, he hoped she wasn’t going to turn this into a thing.

“Right!” Usagi finally said, picking up the controller. “You can’t win against me, you know. I’m far too pretty and wonderful.”

That got a genuine laugh. “Are you sure YOU’RE not the one with brain damage?” he leered.

They traded barbs while selecting their characters, and then the fight was on. As little respect as Shingo had for his sister – and it was an impressively small amount – he WAS forced to admit that she was pretty good at video games.

But he was better.

This was the final round, and he knew he could take her. He unleashed combo after combo, until Usagi was prime for defeat. Just a few more hits should—

“So, you’re in love with Ami-chan, huh?”

“W-WHAT?!”

And then Usagi’s character backed his into a corner, unleashed a barrage of lightning kicks, and it was all over.

“Yay, I’m the best!” Usagi cheered, leaping to her feet. “Okay, I’m going to find the others. You’re just no challenge at all, Shingo!”

Usagi skipped out, singing a little tune to herself, and Shingo felt his teeth grating together.

Sisters.

God he hated sisters.


	61. Episode 145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 145, "Aim for the Prima! Usagi's Ballet". Or, "The one where Usagi tries to join the ballet."

** Episode 145 **

Visitors were the last thing Mamoru was expecting, yet there again was a knock at the door. Usako knew this paper was due soon, and everyone else … well there really wasn’t anyone else. Certainly no one who wouldn’t call first. Curiosity as much as ingrained social response compelled him to see who it was.

Almost immediately he regretted his mistake.

“Oh, Rei-chan! What are you—“

“You suck, Mamoru,” Rei responded, pushing him aside as she strode into his apartment.

“Hello, won’t you come in,” he muttered to himself. He stuck his head in the hall and looked for the others, but no, Rei had come on her own. He felt a chill run down his spine. Oh god, what had he done now?

“Do you know what you’ve done now?”

Mamoru clenched his eyes tightly and winced. His mind raced through important dates and came up empty. He had absolutely no idea, and couldn’t decide if his ignorance was going to make things better or worse.

Time to find out.

Rei was standing in the living room, arms crossed and glare turned up to full. Even after all this time of seeing that glare, of experiencing it firsthand, some part of him was impressed that it was still terrifying. He wondered if there would ever come a point where it would lose its effect.

“Well?” Rei demanded.

No, Mamoru was pretty sure it would always be scary.

“I don’t know what’s upset you, but I’m sure we can— OW!”

Mamoru cried out more in surprise than actual pain, and his hand flew to where Rei had just cuffed him on the back of the head.

“You called Usagi fat!”

“I don’t— OW!”

“With the ballet monster!”

“But I didn’t—“ This time he expected it and neatly dodged as Rei’s hand swished through the air. But she expected it too, and her other hand caught him. “OW!”

Rei jabbed her finger into Mamoru’s shoulder. “You don’t tell your girlfriend to go on a diet! What is wrong with you!”

“I didn’t mean it!” Mamoru exclaimed, thrusting his hands up as though this would somehow protect him. “I was joking!”

Rei looked at him as with every ounce of incredulous disdain she could muster. Which was, as it turned out, a lot. “How is that a joke? That’s not a joke, it’s just mean!”

Mamoru rubbed at his shoulder sullenly. “And it’s not ‘just mean’ when you do it?”

That took Rei so by surprise, her eyes crossed for a second. “That’s different!”

“Oh? How?”

Rei’s mouth opened but no words came out. That only made her angrier. She wasn’t supposed to be on the defensive, dammit! Her indignation surged and helped her reclaim her voice. “I don’t know, it just is! Look, you can’t say stuff like that to your girlfriend, you idiot. It upsets her, and then we have to listen to her cry for hours.”

“Cry?” Instantly, regret flooded through him. Sailor Moon had just stayed very still and quiet when he’d made the joke (and wasn’t it obviously a joke? Didn’t Usako know how much he loved everything about her?), and then she’d started yelling at Chibi-Moon. After that, she hadn’t given any indication that she even remembered he’d said it.

When clearly she did, and was hurt so badly by it she was crying to her friends.

He felt like something you scraped off the bottom of your shoe.

“There, now you get it,” Rei said, watching his face fall. Her voice was gentle though, even if he felt like more yelling and angry headsmacking was what he deserved.

Huge, worried eyes gazed at Rei. “I really didn’t mean it. I just though it would be funny if we bickered a bit like we used to.”

Rei placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Men. “Mamoru, do you REALLY want things between you two like they used to be?”

Endless squabbling, inability to be in the same place without harsh words, things always bouncing off of his head. He hadn’t realized then how much he enjoyed it, but to trade it for the quiet moments? The moments where he’d finally, for the first time in his truncated memories, known peace?

Never.

Okay then. Mamoru straightened his shoulders. He messed up, so he’d fix it. Easy.

Uhm, right?

Rei watched Mamoru, amused at how obvious was his every single thought. He and Usagi both, totally useless.

“You’re talking her out to dinner tonight,” she told him in a firm voice that was not to be questioned. “And you’re telling her – REPEATEDLY – how beautiful she is.”

His mind filled with a vision of Usagi in a lovely dress, sitting across from him at a candlelit table, shoveling in mouthful after mouthful of food. “I think I can do that,” he said with an affectionate smile.

“Good!” Rei breezed past him for the door. “And Mamoru?”

He held up one hand and placed the other over his heart. “I won’t do it again.”

Rei narrowed her eyes. Her smile was anything but comforting. “If you do,” she promised while waving a finger, “next time I’ll bring the others.”

The door clicked behind her, leaving Mamoru alone with that pleasant thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Because SERIOUSLY, Mamoru. Seriously._


	62. Episode 146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 146, "Holiday in Juban City! A Carefree Princess". Or, "The one where that princess from another country just turns up for a day."

** Episode 146 **

King Endymion paced the length of his bedroom, the slightest hint of a frown marring his otherwise impassive features. On every full circuit, he looked to the timepiece on the wall, then at the door, and then resumed pacing. Seconds continued to pass instead of hours, the door refused to open, and Endymion’s patience eroded.

When, finally, Neo Queen Serenity entered, he was instantly before her. Now relief battled with concern, and his wife patted him on the arm.

“All taken care of,” she assured him. “Don’t be grumpy, otherwise what’s the point?”

His fingers were worrying the hem of his lavender coat again. Serenity didn’t try to hide her smile. Honestly, he was too cute when he got like this.

Endymion, however, was failing to see the cute in the situation. “Luna again?” he asked.

“No, she’s in New New York, remember?”

Endymion winced was small, but undeniable. “There IS no ‘New New York’,” he corrected in a gentle voice, which grew harsher as he added, “I wish you’d stop listening to Venus about … well about anything, really.”

Before Serenity could object, Endymion sat on the edge of their bed and clasped both of her hands in his. She’d gotten her way (like he’d ever learned how to tell her no), but there was still time to change her mind. “Serenity, these are important trade relations—“

“Which aren’t until tomorrow,” she pointed out, jostling their hand-bundle. “Today’s a boring old thing they’re doing to impress me. I don’t want to be impressed. I hate when people do that.”

A crease appeared between her eyebrows and her lower lip jutted out. So many centuries had passed, and yet some things never changed. This pout was one of them.

“Still, we should be there,” Endymion insisted, though with less conviction than he’d like. It was a winning pout, as well Serenity knew.

As quickly as the pout came, it vanished. “We’re represented, it’s fine. Trust me.”

“But—“

“Endymion.” Her voice no longer held the hint of childish petulance. “Am I your queen?”

At first, he didn’t answer. Endymion released Serenity’s hands, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. When her knees touched the edge of the bed, he rested his chin on her middle and gazed up at her. “Always.”

“Then my queenly order,” she said, running her hand through his hair, “is that you stop worrying and kiss me.”

He stretched up to meet her. What choice did he have? “As you command.”

~~~

“How could she do this to me?!” Mars demanded. Her voice echoed in the throne room antechamber, which did little to subdue its anger and slight trace of panic. “I don’t want anything to do with this!”

Her fellow Senshi were anything but sympathetic, and it was doing absolutely nothing to improve Mars’ mood.

Venus waved her hand airly. Mars had to resist the urge to bite it off. “Oh you’re always in on these, what’s the problem?”

“I’m in on the negotiating part, not all this …” She searched for the right word and gestured angrily at the room beyond. “This FROOP. I just stand there like you guys do. I don’t want to have to look interested!”

None of this was helping. Time to go on the offensive.

“Ami-chan!” Mars whirled on Mercury, who immediately looked at the ceiling, at the floor, at anywhere but her friend’s accusing eyes. “They aren’t even sick, are they?”

“I- I should go run some scans,” Mercury replied to no one in particular, “in case this is a new plague.”

“You always say it’s a new plague! It’s never a new plague!” yelled Mars as Mercury disappeared around the corner.

“And you’re welcome!” Mercury shouted from down the hallway.

Well that didn’t work, but there were still two perfectly viable not-her options. “Mako-chan, you do it!”

Jupiter calmly crossed her arms. “Nope. I’m a bodyguard. I guard bodies.”

Mars might have actual steam pouring from her ears by now. It felt like it. Jupiter stubbornly refused to be moved however. “How did you get the easy job?” Mars muttered.

A full-toothed crooked grin was Jupiter’s only answer.

Which only left one other option. “Uh-uh,” Venus said, preemptively.

“Come on, Minako. You’re good with the public. They LOVE you.”

Never let it be said that Rei Hino was above a little flattery when it was in her favour. But never let it be said that Minako Aino felt the need to repay it.

“True,” Venus readily agreed. “But A: Serenity ordered YOU to do it …”

Mars ground her teeth at that. Vengeance would be hers, oh yes.

“And B: I have to introduce the receiving party! You can’t introduce yourself, Rei-chan,” Venus told her with a haughty lift to her chin. “that’s just gauche.”

“But …”

Jupiter peeked through the door and actually gave a little hop. “I think they’ve finished setting up!” she exclaimed with no small amount of glee.

There was no more time. Mars crumpled for just a moment, accepting her fate, then pulled together and stood proudly. She would meet this challenge with the same strength and dignity she met all challenges.

Venus strode to Mars, utterly unaffected by the piercing glare shooting at her. She fluffed purple bow, brushed the back of her hand across the red fuku collar, and then stepped back and considered Mars critically. Mars peered down her nose at Venus, but otherwise stood at stiff attention.

“Well they’re already getting you, so how much more disappointed can they be?” Venus said, spinning on her heel and missing as Mars’ glare turned murderous.

Like she hadn’t seen it a million times before anyway.

Venus clapped her hands together. “Showtime!” she announced, before entering the throne room with a grand flourish.

Mars hesitated a moment longer, Jupiter at her side. “Hey, Mako-chan?” Mars peered up at her friend, her jaw set in determination but her eyes miserable. “If you see something coming to kill me? Don’t stop it.”


	63. Episode 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 147, "The Fated Partner! Makoto's Innocence". Or, "The one with the dance and Mako's heart mirror."

** Episode 147 **

It was Rei who had pulled Minako out into the rain.

“Hair! Wet hair!” Minako squealed, throwing her hands over her head in a futile effort to stave off the downpour.

Rolling her eyes, Rei grabbed Minako’s hand and twirled her, much to the delight of their audience. “Senshi of love and VANITY.”

“Hey, when you’ve got all this going for you?” Minako spun herself in, ending with her back to Rei’s front. “It’s not vanity, it’s TRUTH.”

Usagi clapped from the dry safety of the covered walkway. “You tell her, Minako-chan!”

“Our princess agrees with me,” Minako told Rei, shrugging.

Rei pushed Minako away, turning her so that they were again facing each other. “Our princess is an idiot.”

The clapping stopped. “Hey!” Ami patted Usagi’s shoulder comfortingly.

They both ignored her. Minako seized Rei’s other hand and began her particular flavour of “dance”. The absence of music could only account for lack of rhythm so far, but wisely, no one mentioned anything about this detriment to aspiring pop idols.

“You’re the one who said you’d never danced in the rain,” Rei pointed out. She barely flinched when Minako deliberately hopped into a puddle, drenching them both “I hadn’t either. Now we have. You’re not as cute as who I’d like, but—“

Minako laughed and flapped her and Rei’s joined hands around like their arms were wet noodles. “Oh please, you’ll never do better than me.”

“My turn!” Usagi exclaimed, popping up between them and causing both girls to yelp. She shook her head like a puppy, sending water in all directions.

In retaliation, Rei seized Usagi and dipped her low, barely inches off the ground, and grinned at the accompanying shrieks of laughter.

Ami smiled at her friend’s antics – Usagi was cheering for Rei to do it again while Minako protested Usagi going twice in a row – and lowered herself to the ground next to Makoto.

The moon was full and it provided just enough light to see Mako’s wistful smile, the same that she’d been wearing since Ami and the others had shown up about an hour ago.

“Having fun?” Ami asked.

Her voice drew Mako from her reverie, and she turned away from the spectacle in the rain. “Yeah. It’s really sweet of you all to be here. I’m sorry I—“

Ami shook her head. “No apologizing. You promised.”

“Sorry,” Mako apologized again, immediately wincing, but Ami’s giggle enticed a smile, and she let it go. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” agreed Ami, shivering slightly. Despite the warmth of the summer night, the cool rain was rapidly dropping the temperature, and the damp pavement was doing a superb job of leeching away the rest of the heat.

An arm slipped around Ami’s shoulders and Mako pulled the smaller girl close. “You guys are the best, you know.”

“That’s factually true.” Mako leaned back to look at Ami’s face, which was completely serious as she explained, “I ran the data through my computer. The result confirmed that we are indeed the best.”

Mako opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. Her expression became one of the deepest thought as she puzzled over this new information. It was so like any time Mako needed help on a new math concept that Ami couldn’t help but laugh.

That was the clue Mako was waiting for. “You’re playing with me, aren’t you?” she asked with a good-natured accusing glare.

“Maybe a little,” Ami admitted between giggles.

As the moment stretched, they watched their friends. Usagi grasped one of Rei’s hands and one of Minako’s, and had somehow convinced them both to dance with her at the same time. It was mostly a mass of unmet expectations and flailing limbs.

“Do you think I’m being stupid?” Mako asked in a quiet voice.

“I think …” Ami paused, searching for the best words. “I think you’re following your dream, and that you’re very brave.”

Makoto considered this for a long moment as she squeezed Ami’s arm in a half-hug. Ami leaned into Mako’s shoulder and closed her eyes. The rain was falling, her friends were laughing, her behind was frozen, and Mako was warm. She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt more content.

“Hey,” Mako said, and her voice rumbled pleasantly in Ami’s ear. “Have you ever danced in the rain?”

“I haven’t.”

“Well then.” Mako gently pulled away and stood, using the wall for leverage. She straightened her dress before offering her hand to Ami. “Can I ask you for a dance?”

Ami accepted and was easily hauled to her feet. She welcomed the raindrops that splashed on her head as Mako twirled her under her the moon.


	64. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, "Punish Them! The House of Fortune is the Monster Mansion". Or, "The one where Umino gets possessed and is an ass."

** Episode 02 **

For the life of her, Naru couldn’t figure out how to tell Umino that she didn’t believe in fortunes.

She did well enough for fun, of course. She’d happily go with her friends to whatever new shop opened, or whatever shrine was nearby, and she’d pray for love with them, or for good grades, or just ask what her future held and giggle with the others as she heard about big houses and dark strangers.

Umino though, he swore by them. He’d shown up late to their first date, apologies rolling off his tongue. Only he’d been so caught up by the fortune teller’s sweet auspices that he’d lost track of time, and then he had to go home to change from his red sweater to a blue on the soothsayer’s dire warning.

It was cute that he cared so much about their first date going so well, and Naru had laughed and said that was fine. Anyway as it turned out, she really did prefer him in blue to red.

But then he had to have his fortune told before their second date, too. He was just being cute, she was sure. A call-back to their first date. Umino was sensitive like that.

By the time they reached their fourth date and he had asked to change from a movie to a picnic in the park because of “love grows like grass” or something, Naru was forced to admit that this wasn’t a temporary thing.

To make matters worse, she realized it was all her fault.

She’d been the one to, all those months ago, tell Umino to visit the fortune teller in the first place. But he’d been crying about Usagi and she hadn’t MEANT to hurt his feelings! How did he even remember that, anyway? He’d become so strange for a while afterward, you’d think he would’ve blotted the whole thing out.

Gods knew that’s what Naru did whenever weird, bad things happened.

Which was a lot.

Anyway, point was, Umino had latched on to this idea that she was fanatical about fortune tellers, and so now he was too, and it was beginning to make her crazy. What could she do though? As with all things Umino, he had embraced it 100%, and she wasn’t sure how to bring it up without hurting his feelings.

Something had to give, though. Last time she’d ridden across town for their lunch date to become a swimming date, and Naru needed time to prepare for that kind of thing.

Her rant done, Naru sullenly drank the rest of her soda. If she didn’t, Usagi was likely to try to steal it anyway. But no, Usagi was deep in thought.

That was by far the most worrying thing Naru could have seen.

“What is it?” she asked, even though she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer.

“I can fix this!” Usagi declared, looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

The straw dropped from Naru’s fingers. “You can? How?”

Usagi didn’t answer though, too caught up in her own scheming. “When’s your next date?”

“Tonight. Technically,” Naru added with a grumble.

“Tonight? Ahhh, not much time!” Usagi shot to her feet. “I’ll fix this for you, Naru-chan! Just be ready!”

“Wait, what are you going to do?”

But Usagi had already run down the street and around the corner.

Completely suspicious, but lacking other options, Naru went about her day. She finished her errands, helped her mother close the store, and then got ready for her date.

Roller skating was what was planned.

Naru half expected Uminio to show up with a grave warning about wheeled shoes and a change of plans to go to the moon or something.

Instead, he showed up right on time, enthused about how cute she looked, and then shyly admitted he’d never been roller skating and hoped he wouldn’t embarrass her.

“We’re actually going roller skating?” Naru had already been running down her entire wardrobe in preparation for the inevitable change. Things actually going as planned was the last thing she expected.

Umino instantly looked concerned. “Is that not what you want? I had thought it would be fun, but if you’d rather—“

“No no, I’d love it. I’m just surprised.” She wasn’t going to ask. She’d told herself repeatedly not to bring it up. But the curiosity was too much. “So … your fortune said it was okay?”

“Yes! Sort of. Uhh.” He flushed red, in that cute way he tended to do. “I … I don’t think I’ll be using fortune tellers any more. I hope that’s okay?”

Naru’s heart jumped. Usagi had done it! How? Now she REALLY had to know. But casually. Play it cool, Naru. “Sure, sure, it’s fine. What made you change your mind?”

“I went to see a new fortune teller today,” he said, fidgeting with his fingers. “She … made me see that I was focusing too much on the future to enjoy the present.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.” Cool? It was AMAZING. But who would want to drive away such a willing customer? Naru glanced at Umino, who was still managing to fidget while walking. “Where did you hear about this new fortune teller?”

“Usagi-san! We conveniently bumped into each other right outside of my house! She said that only proved it was fated to be.”

Slowly, pieces were beginning to slide into place. “Where did she tell you to go?” Naru asked, already expecting the answer.

“The Hikawa Shrine! It’s really beautiful, Naru-chan, we should go!” Umino’s burst of enthusiasm quickly dampened. “Only … maybe not when anyone’s there. The shrine maiden is … intense.”

A smile began to make its way across Naru’s face.

“And kind of mean.”

“Oh?”

“She called me an idiot. Several times.”

“Well you are, you know.”

Before her words had the chance to sting, Naru grabbed Umino’s hand and swung it happily. He stared at their clasped hands like they were alien creatures, come to share their gift of eternal joy with humankind.

Meanwhile, Naru made a mental note to find out from Usagi which cookies were Rei-san’s favourite.


	65. Episode 148

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 148, "Shadows of the Great Evil! The Trio is Cornered". Or, "The one with Mamoru's dream mirror."

** Episode 148 **

As a general rule, Makoto never planned her day. She had things she had to do, of course: cook, do dishes, clean her apartment. Everyday chores that were part of her routine, like “get out of bed” and “brush teeth”. A loose, open day full of possibilities suited Mako best. Anything could happen!

So to say that she didn’t expect to be carrying a kitten in a handbag did not completely sell the appropriate lack of expectation.

But then, Mako was having an odd day.

It started normal enough. She was tending to the plants that filled her apartment. “The Amazon Jungle,” Minako called it, always finding it far funnier than she should. Mako thoroughly enjoyed this time with her plants though. She checked them for any spots or changes, removed dead or dying leaves, watered them just enough, and if she sang to them and her voice was just a bit off-key, well, they never seemed to mind. It was a beautiful summer day and the cross-breeze from her open windows made it seem like the plants were waving to her.

“Hello!” Mako said cheerfully to a fern.

“Hello, Makoto-sama!” the plant replied.

As a general rule, Mako was not a screamer. Yell, sure. Maybe roar a bit. A bellow or two. But not scream.

Mako SCREAMED.

Mako screamed a high-pitched noise of pure shock. The watering can flew into the air, upended as it went, bounced off of the wall and landed with a splash directly on Artemis’ head.

“Father!” Diana cried, running from behind the plant Mako had unexpectedly been talking with.

Mako blinked without comprehension as Diana tried unsuccessfully to lift the watering can. Artemis joined in, but his head had somehow managed to get well and truly wedged in, and his sopping wet paws weren’t giving him much purchase against the slick plastic.

“Makoto-sama!” Diana squeaked, demanding full attention.

The piercing little kitten voice cut through Mako’s stunned stupor, and she quickly joined in. A few careful moments later, and Artemis was free. He tried his best to look dignified while wiping water from his eyes.

Mako didn’t have the heart to tell him it wasn’t working, and scrambled to find a topic to fill the uncomfortable void. “Hey! Uh, so! How did you guys get—“

“Window,” Artemis said, indicating over his shoulder.

They’d had this conversation before, Mako dimly noted. “Oh. Right.”

“Diana wanted to spend the day with you,” continued Artemis in a clipped tone that wanted to add “I have no idea why”.

“Yes!”

As Mako watched, Diana arched her back into a concave with her adorable tail in the air. She wiggled it and Mako swore she saw a little pink tongue sticking out in concentration. Then Diana leapt.

It was less a leap and more a fully committed tossing of herself in Mako’s general direction. It seemed likely that Diana was trying to jump from the windowsill on to Mako’s shoulder. It seemed just as likely that she’d either dramatically overestimated her jumping ability or underestimated Mako’s height. Either way she was never going to make it, but still gave a cry of joy as she sailed through the air. Mako caught her, barely, and couldn’t help smiling at Diana’s delighted giggles.

Artemis was already halfway out the window, his swishing tail sending water in every direction. “I have a possible lead on our enemies so I’ll leave you to it.”

“You want a towel or something?” Mako called after him, but there were only a few unintelligible mutters and he was gone. “I think he’s pissed,” she said mostly to herself, then flushed as she remembered the kitten in her arms. “Uh! Angry!”

“It will be fine!” Diana insisted as she wriggled out of Mako’s arms and began to climb. Little paws with sharp claws jabbed at Mako in uncomfortable places, but finally Diana had conquered Mt. Kino and flopped triumphantly on top of her head. “I did it!”

“You sure did!” Mako agreed. Careful not to move too quickly, she knelt to mop up the puddle of water. “So what brings you here?”

Mako felt Diana shift, and imagined the little cat puffing herself up with pride. “I wish to use my time in the past to better understand every honoured Senshi!”

It was impossible to hear Diana talk about, well, anything really, and not find it adorable. Still, Mako felt the faint fingers of distress trying to crawl into her head. The future – more accurately their limited, dismal view of it – haunted Mako more than she liked to admit. Such a dark, dead place couldn’t really be their destiny, could it? Mako told herself again and again that it wasn’t, but …

“Are we really that hard to know?” Mako asked, trying her best to sound casual, knowing she was failing.

Diana didn’t seem to notice. “Mother insists that everyone is very proper at all times but I do not believe that is true!” Her voice carried a note of offense. “There have been times where things are not proper at all!”

Mako was in the kitchen now and nearly dropped a dish as she suddenly heard Diana’s tiny voice whispering directly into her ear. “I have seen Neo-Queen Serenity-sama and Mars-sama sticking their tongues at each other for nearly a minute before Mother insisted I leave the room!”

The indignity of it all was so prominently on display that Mako had to laugh. Whether Diana was upset at seeing the Queen so unqueenly or at being forced to leave when it was getting interesting, Mako didn’t know. What she did know, beyond any doubt, was how clearly she could picture the image in her mind, and the comfort it brought. Whatever else might be wrong in the future, if they still had that, there was hope.

“I am going to know the true Senshi while I am here!” Diana vowed. “And today, I will know Makoto-sama!”

It was all Mako could do to keep from snatching Diana and squeezing her in a giant hug. She suspected that might undercut the kitten’s earnest declaration, however. Another form of gratitude might be betters suited. “Well let’s get started on that,” she said. “Are you hungry? I can make fishcakes.”

“Fishcakes!” Diana’s voice hit a pitch so high Mako almost couldn’t hear it. “Jupiter-sama makes them for me all the time! I have missed them so!”

“Well then!” Mako plucked Diana and placed her on the kitchen counter and opened her refrigerator. “What kind of fish do you like best? I’ve got—“

That was when Mako’s communicator began to beep. Immediately she snatched it from the table and flipped it open. “Makoto here. What’s the emergency?”

A small, digitized image of Minako appeared in the screen. “Shopping!” she said, in a tinny voice.

All the tension drained out of Mako and she slumped. “Minako-chan, that’s not an emergency.”

“Mamoru’s going too,” Minako replied, “so oh yes it is. Get down here! He wants to look for pet fish or something, I don’t even know.”

“But I kind of have company,” Mako began to say, only to jump once again as Diana was suddenly on the table in front of her.

“Shopping!” she exclaimed. “Fish shopping! Oh I should very much like to see this!”

“Good, be here in fifteen, see you soon!” and then Minako was gone before Mako could protest further.

But there was still the issue of Diana. She was gazing at Mako with huge, adoring eyes, and Mako rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. “Uh, I don’t think they’ll let a cat into a fish store.”

“I will hide!” Diana leapt from the table to a chair and then onto the floor. She ran across to Mako’s purse and batted at it until the magnetic latched released. Without hesitation, she hopped inside, then a moment later her head and front paws stuck out of the top. “I will be very quiet while we experience shopping!”

It wasn’t how Mako expected to spend her day. But then hadn’t Mako pretty much given up on the idea of having expectations soon after moving to Tokyo?

She carefully picked up her purse and threw the strap over her head. “Okay then. Are you ready?”

Her answer was a muffled but elated cheer, from the tiny talking kitten from the future hiding in her purse.

Yeah, expectations were overrated.


	66. Episode 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 149, "Mirror of Dreams! Amazon's Final Stage". Or, "The one where Usagi's dream mirror shatters."

** Episode 149 **

I’m running.

I’ve transformed and I’m running before I even realize what’s happened.

There’ve only been a few times in this life when I’ve been scared. REALLY scared. Not “I forgot there was a test today” scared, I’m talking the real thing. The stuff that stops your breathing and freezes your heart.

I felt it when I was little and knew I’d fall out of the tree (and did! I was a clever kid). I felt it when Artemis introduced me to my first real monster. I felt it before and during D-Point (I probably would’ve felt it after, too, but I was dead, what else was gonna happen?). I felt it when we began to lose the barrier around Mugen. And I’m feeling it now.

Something’s happened to Usagi.

As I run, almost blind because I can’t get a fix on her, I try to feel what’s wrong. She’s not dead, and thank god for that. Still, there’s something …

Her dreams.

The loss hits me so hard I actually stumble. I bounce off a wall and swear as the pain shoots down my arm. That’s going to bruise.

Let it.

Usagi’s dreams are gone.

I hear footsteps behind me, gaining and then matching my pace. I recognize them instantly. Mars and I run together without a word. We don’t need them. One glance at her face tells me that she feels it too. She takes a corner and I follow, letting her higher senses guide the way.

How had I never realized until now how much Usagi’s dreams filled me? How much I’d made them mine? Not replacing my own dreams, but enhancing them. Giving them texture. Since Usagi entered my life, my dreams had become full-technicolour 3D movies with a live orchestra soundtrack. Now they were flat charcoal sketches with smudged lines.

I’ve lost the future. It had shone in the distance, Usagi’s promise to us all. When I reach for it now, all I grab are shadows.

Panic flares, quickly followed by rage, and I force both away. Shove them out and lock the door. No time for that. That’s for later, if we fail.

We won’t fail.

Someone has dared take my princess’s dreams, and I will NOT fail.

There’s a flash of movement from above, and Mercury lands next to Mars. “I can’t find Usagi-chan,” she says as we run. She tries to cover it, but I can hear the tightness in her voice. “My scans aren’t picking her up at all.”

I really don’t want to say it. Saying it makes it too real. The one thing you don’t keep from Ami is information, though. “It’s her dreams. She’s lost them.”

Mercury’s eyes widen and she immediately begins typing on her computer. I’d asked her once to show me how it worked. Five minutes later, I was just glad Artemis had never tried giving it to ME.

“We’re getting close.” Mars is terse, and I can see how hard she’s concentrating. Then something changes. She looks shocked, and I’m about to ask what’s wrong when I feel it too.

She’s back. Usagi’s dreams wash over me and it’s like I’ve been drenched by a rainbow. In that moment, I feel everything. My own dreams, reinflating and growing alongside hers. I see the Tsukinos and Naru. I see Luna and Artemis and Diana. I see Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. I see Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. I see Rei and Ami and Mako and me, happy and safe and together. I see the world in greens and blues and have to resist the urge to hug it. The force of Usagi’s dreams nearly overwhelms me, even as they fade to normal. My entire body is left tingling and I can’t help but laugh.

“Geez, Usagi, was all that really necessary?” Mars grumbles, and again I have to fight the urge to hug something.

We round the corner and there’s Jupiter running toward us. The gang’s all here. I flash her a smile but she doesn’t return it. Mako’s PISSED, and that sobers me. Usagi’s okay now, but I still feel what it was like when she wasn’t. The stuff that must’ve stirred up for Mako-chan? Her payback will be a thing to see.

I feel the familiar tug of Usagi transforming into Sailor Moon. Good, she’s easier to track this way. We’re closer than I’d dared hope. As one, we turn left toward that concrete park. I can see her now, and I only just manage to hold in a sob of relief. It’s one thing to feel her, but I’m a visual girl. Looks are important. Nothing can compare to seeing her standing tall, ALIVE, and …

Fighting an evil clown?

What is WITH these enemies?

Rei’s already attacking it – good ol’ Rei – and suddenly the clown reminds me of her grandpa. That’d probably make her angry. Mental note: bring this up later.

I yell something at the monster, I don’t even know what. It doesn’t matter. We’re here now, and as always, I’m buoyed by our shared purpose. We’re here and nothing is hurting her again.

Our dreams, these maiden’s dreams, are too precious to be toys for these jerks.

This ends tonight. The Sailor Team is here, and we will punish them.


	67. Episode 150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 150, "Amazoness! The Nightmare From Behind the Mirror". Or, "The one that introduces the Amazon Quartet and Chibi-Usa's friend Momoko gets targeted."

** Episode 150 **

Hotaru stole another glance at the flier in her hand. Her grin, already at near-capacity, managed to squeeze out another centimeter. She hopped. She actually hopped as she walked down the street, school bag swinging at her side. Odds were high that she looked ridiculous. Odds were high she didn’t care.

Usa was going to LOVE this.

It was hard to believe that nearly three weeks had already passed since Usa’s return (NOT “Chibi-Usa” anymore, she insisted). Hotaru was still so excited to have her best friend back! It felt like Usa had only showed up yesterday, not three whole weeks ago. And they were the same age this time, too! Two fourteen-year olds, ready to take over the world.

Or defend it.

There was a small cluster of girls in front of Hotaru, all wearing TA uniforms identical to her own. Their heads were clustered in what appeared to be an intense conversation, but it had slowed them to a snail’s pace. Usa was probably at Crown by now, and Hotaru wanted to share her news so badly she was about to burst. She bounced impatiently from one foot to the next while waiting for the flow of pedestrian traffic to clear enough for her to dart around them. As she zipped past, she heard them calling her name. She spun around without stopping, gave them a huge wave, and kept moving.

Another block that seemed to go on forever, and finally Crown came into view. Hotaru swerved past a couple of guys hanging out at the bottom of the stairs and bounded up to the shop’s second level. She was feeling a bit too out of breath to try taking them two at a time (and physical activity out of Senshi form was never her strong point anyway), but the thought was there. The automatic doors parted, and Hotaru immediately spied Usa in the booth that through repeated use had become theirs.

Usa was sipping a cream soda, and as Hotaru neared the booth, she saw her favourite parfait already waiting for her. The burst of warmth that surged through her was unexpected but entirely welcome.

“Hi,” Hotaru said, slipping into the booth across from her friend.

Usa had seemed to be deep in thought, but snapped out of it instantly. “Hotaru-chan!” she cried, like it had been years since they’d last seen each other and not simply the length of one school day.

Hotaru knew how she felt, though. She had no idea how long Usa would be staying this time (she refused to say, and Setsuna-mama was impossible with things like this), so every minute was extra precious.

She placed her school bag on the seat next to her and hid the flier behind it. Catching up first, exciting news later. She grabbed a spoon, surprised at how hungry she felt. “Thanks for this!”

“Sure, sure! You know you have to share, though.” Usa produced her own spoon from out of nowhere and brandished it like a weapon.

Laughing, Hotaru pushed the glass toward the center of the table. “How was your day?” she asked before taking her first bite.

Usa was already two bites in. She quickly swallowed as a frown crept across her face. “Okay except for Kazuo. We were learning about algebra and he kept complaining. ‘Hey, teacher, when are we gonna have to know this stuff?’, you know?”

She’d quoted him in a deep gruff voice that made Hotaru giggle. Usa scooped out another mouthful of ice cream before continuing. “Like I happen to know for a FACT that you’ll need this stuff in the future! What a jerk,” she added before shoving the spoon in her mouth.

Hotaru carved out a piece of banana, nodding emphatically all the while. “So what did you do?”

“Kicked the back of his chair and told him to shut his big mouth. How can anyone learn with all that going on?”

The giggled over the disgruntled fate of Kazuo for a moment, then Usa asked Hotaru about her day. It was the opening she’d been waiting for.

“Well guess what we heard about in school today?” Hotaru asked as she slid the flier out from its hiding place. Usa shook her head, and for a brief moment Hotaru considered prolonging the suspense by making her actually guess. She just couldn’t wait that long though, and instead put the flier on the table facing Usa.

It was brightly coloured, filled with images, and proudly proclaimed at the top that the Sunrise Circus was coming to town.

Usa grabbed the flier in both hands and studied it closely. Hotaru meanwhile was babbling away. “Exciting, right? I’ve never been to a circus! Michiru-mama told me about one she’d visited in Germany one and it sounded amazing! The tightrope walkers and the trapeze artists! All the clowns and—“

Suddenly, Hotaru was keenly aware that Usa was no longer sitting across from her. She had, seemingly without actually moving, appeared in the booth next to Hotaru and was peering at her intently. Hotaru resisted the urge to yelp. Barely.

“You can’t.” Usa’s voice was gravely serious. “You CAN’T.”

“Well not without you, sure,” Hotaru agreed cautiously. This was not going as intended.

Especially not when Usa’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. “You CAN’T!” she said again, only this time it ended in something like a wail. She lashed out, seized Hotaru’s shoulders, and began to shake them. “You can’t, you can’t!”

The shaking intensified, like Usa was trying to very literally knock the idea out of Hotaru’s brain. “I don’t understand!” is what Hotaru tried to say. It came out as a jumbled mess of syllables.

“If you go the circus, you’ll be attacked! Your dreams, Hotaru-chan! YOUR PRECIOUS DREAMS!”

Usa was full-on crying now, her tears flowing in every direction. Hotaru was no closer to understanding, but “Circuses Are Bad” was coming through loud and clear, and that was good enough. After several attempts, she finally got through to Usa enough to stop the tears and thrashing.

“You promise?” Usa asked through a long and kind of disgusting sniff.

“Promise,” confirmed Hotaru. She grabbed the flier and crumpled it into a ball. “What circus?”

There was one last long search of Hotaru’s face, then Usa seemed satisfied. She didn’t move, however. She stayed sitting next to Hotaru and pulled her soda closer.

Hotaru mentally drew a big line through “circuses”, never to go there again. There was a festival coming up in a couple of weeks. Should she mention it?

A quick glance a calming but still distraught Usa quickly answered that question.

Later, maybe.

Much later.


	68. Episode 151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 151, "The Power Explodes! Ami's Song of the Heart" Or, "The one where Ami writes poetry and powers up."

** Episode 151 **

A fast reaction time wasn't exactly Ami's strong suit. She wasn't at Usagi levels, which was a source of some pride (which became a source of some guilt), but nobody would ever think of Ami and have the word "fast" come to mind.

But when the phone rang, Ami ran out of her room FAST.

She caught it halfway through the second ring. "Hello?" she said in a quiet voice and with a worried look over her shoulder. Her mother thankfully hadn't stirred on the couch. She would be returning to the hospital in just a few hours, and needed all the rest she could get.

Even if Ami wished she maybe didn't have to go back quite so soon. It was over a week since they'd done much more than say "hello" or "goodbye".

All those thoughts vanished from her mind at the voice on the other end of the phone. "Ami-chan!"

"Papa!" Ami exclaimed, then winced at her volume. She grabbed the phone cradle and hurried into the bathroom, partly closing the door behind her. "Papa!" she said again at a normal level. Mostly.

Papa was laughing his big belly laugh, and Ami felt her heart swell. She closed her eyes and lost herself in his laughter. The puffs of air like tiny hurricanes carrying her away. His deep rich voice felt like chocolate. She could imagine her head on his chest, able to feel his laugh, turning it into something physical that she longed to hold.

She knew all of this. Had committed it to memory, memorizing it as she did all important things. The difference between knowing a thing and experiencing it had never been so clear.

Ami put the cradle on the ground, sat back against the bathtub, and listened.

"So how's my Birthday Girl?" Papa asked, once his laughter had subsided.

The date was a given, Ami didn't need to check. Her internal clock was uncannily accurate, leaving Minako to joke more than once about who was the REAL Senshi of Time. Still, her eyes darted to her watch, as though perhaps just this once she'd been wrong and her birthday hadn't actually been three weeks ago.

She didn't correct him. He had the date wrong, but he was very close this time, and Ami took that as a positive.

"I'm doing well," she replied, then shyly added, "I'm doing better for hearing from you."

He laughed again. Ami didn't point out that it wasn't a joke, and instead let his laugh infect her. She giggled too, for a moment. "I got your picture. It was beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome!" he said, sounding pleased. "Which one was it again?"

Ami felt her smile start to crumble, but pushed against it. A talented artist like Papa made hundreds of pictures, and he could hardly be expected to remember each. "It was a lake by mountains? It was very beautiful. Very … inspiring."

"Lake, lake …" Ami could picture him looking up, searching his memory. "Ah! Yes! I remember now! Great place!"

A surge of encouragement shot through Ami. She'd studied Papa's sketch completely. Every stroke was noted. She had traced the lines and seen where he'd changed pencil pressure. She wanted to talk to him about all the little things she loved about it, to ask him what had made him erase in some places but turn a mistake into a detail in others.

To ask him what he'd seen in this picture that reminded him of her.

"I was carrying way too much junk and needed to clear space. Couldn't sell that one, though and was just gonna throw it away when I thought, 'Hey, I bet my little girl would appreciate it more than a trash can!'" He laughed again. "And right on the nose! Papa knows best, eh?"

"Yeah!" Ami agreed, hoping he wouldn't hear the tremor in her voice. "You sure do, Papa."

"I'm really glad you liked it," he told her warmly, and to Ami it felt like a comforting hug. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "I gotta run now, but I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"W-Wait, go?" Ami leapt to her feet, stretching the phone cord taut and causing the cradle to bounce on the ground. It jangled slightly and Ami glared at it. "But it's only been a few minutes!"

Papa chuckled, a helpless "what can you do?' sound. "I know, but my train's boarding in a second, and if I miss this one it'll be hours until the next."

"But I … Will you call again when you arrive?" Ami's voice sounded small to her ears. "I wrote a poem! Lyrics, would probably be more accurate. I … thought I'd share it with you."

"Where I'm going they barely have electricity, let alone phone!" Papa laughed again at his own joke. "Next time though, okay?"

Ami nodded, then realized he couldn't see her. "Okay," she said, already knowing it would never happen. She cradled the phone receiver in both hands.

"Okay," he repeated, just as the sound of a train whistle came clear over the phone line. "I really have to go. You enjoy your birthday, and tell you mama to buy you something nice from me. Anything you want! Love you!"

"I love you too," Ami was saying, but he'd already gone.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there in the bathroom with the phone receiver dangling from her fingers. When she felt it being taken away, she looked up in surprise.

"Mother! I'm so sorry to have woken you! I—"

Her mother shook her head and gave Ami a sad smile. "He loves you very much, you know."

Ami's eyes widened and immediately began to tear up. She fought against the urge to cry.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you."

Nodding was the best Ami could manage. She did so, emphatically.

Her mother sighed. "That doesn't make it hurt any less, I know."

Ami couldn't meet her eyes. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing what she was hearing in her mother's voice.

Neither said anything for a long moment. Her mother picked up the phone cradle and replaced the receiver. "Let's do something tonight," she said suddenly.

Had Ami heard correctly? "Tonight? But you have to work tonight." She was bewildered. Was her mother suggesting skipping work? Everything else she was feeling seemed to fade to a dull background ache. Utter confusion became all Ami knew. It briefly crossed her mind to pull out her computer and see if her mother had been taken over by a monster.

"There's nothing that can't wait," her mother said, then leaned in close. Her hand was to her mouth conspiratorially as she whispered, "One of my patients is particularly grouchy, and I think I could use a break!"

It was all Ami could handle, and she burst into giggles, even as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Tomorrow would be back to normal, she knew, back to notes left on refrigerators and mealtimes alone.

But that was tomorrow. First there was tonight.

Ami had never asked how her mother felt about poetry, and decided that tonight she would learn.


	69. Episode 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 152, "Burning Passion! Mars' Furious Deadly Attack" Or, "The one where Rei gets a fan and powers up."

** Episode 152 **

Ami was really hoping the scanner would last. She didn't like the sound it was making at all, and they hadn't found another working one yet. She winced as it made a particularly harsh grinding noise, but it seemed fine otherwise. Once done, she lifted the lid, flipped the page, and carefully laid the book back down against the glass surface. She'd almost finished this one and – she glanced to her right – didn't have much more go after that.

It was beginning to worry her.

It had been days since any of the scavenging teams had brought her anything. Books, newspapers, magazines … Ami would've been happy to receive fliers and stacks of coupons at this point.

She knew the others didn't understand. They were kind and never told her so, but she knew it all the same. Ami was pretty sure they thought she was obsessed.

Ami was pretty sure they were right.

The thought of all the information lost forever had caused her far more sleepless nights than any of the battles. Before, things had become seamless and invisible, with information everywhere but nowhere. Ami had loved that, loved having all the world's knowledge at her fingertips, but hadn't stopped to consider what it would mean when someone turned the world off.

There was still hope that they'd find servers intact and recoverable. This new world was built on hope, after all.

But hope had let them down before, and so Ami scanned.

She finished that book and moved to the next item on the pile. As the scanner groaned, Ami made a noise to match it. This chair was awful. Maybe one of the scavenging teams could find her a new one of those, too. Her back ached like she'd sat in that chair since yesterday.

Ami glanced around the dark basement room she'd claimed as her workspace. Maybe it HAD been since yesterday. She briefly considered relocating to a room with windows, then decided there really wasn't anything out there she wanted to see right now anyway. She pressed the button to start the next scan, leaned back, and closed her eyes for just a moment.

Then opened them again to see an upside-down Makoto peering over her.

Ami made a surprised noise and sat up. Immediately she felt the pull of a muscle in her neck from where it had hung over the back of the chair. That wasn't her wisest move.

"Hello to you, too, Sleepy Head," Mako said, sounding thoroughly amused.

Ami rubbed the back of her neck, trying to shake off her disorientation. "Mako-chan! What time is it?"

"Time for you to have some lunch." A tray Ami hadn't noticed was pushed closer. Looking at the delicious sandwiches, Ami also hadn't noticed how hungry she was.

First though, she opened the scanner lid and got the next page going. She missed Mako's frown. "Is it lunchtime already?" Ami asked casually.

"The last time I saw you was lunchtime YESTERDAY."

Ami's hand froze for just a moment, hovering over her work. "You know I have to do this."

With a sigh, Mako pulled one of the chairs next to Ami. "I'm not telling you not to," she said, "I'm telling you EAT." To emphasize her point, she pushed the tray closer still.

Quite despite herself, Ami's mouth was watering. She put the last page of the magazine on to scan then grabbed a sandwich. She nearly devoured it in one bite, causing Mako to chuckle. "It's delicious," she said, though it was a muffled and barely articulate thing with all the sandwich in the way.

Mako's answer was to grin and nudge the next sandwich closer.

Ami swallowed (a little noisily she thought, but Mako didn't seem to mind), and took the hint. "How are things today?" she asked before taking another large, but much more controlled bite out of her second sandwich.

"Not bad, relatively speaking," replied Mako. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back in the chair. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san should be back later tonight."

They'd been investigating rumours of monsters resurfacing near what used to be Towada. It had been nearly a week since anyone had heard from them, so that was good news indeed and Ami said so.

Mako nodded, but shrugged. "I was hoping they'd find survivors, too, but …" She trailed off, not needing to finish the thought. She brightened somewhat. "Mamoru— Uh, Endymion, I guess. He thinks they'll be able to turn on a new power grid some time tomorrow."

"That's great!" Ami said sincerely. She couldn't ignore all the things Mako WASN'T updating her about, but they both seemed content to pretend. For now. Ami polished off the last sandwich. "Thank you for lunch, Mako-chan."

Mako shot Ami a nonchalant look. "There may be cookies, too."

"Did someone say cookies?!"

Mako and Ami glanced to the stairs to see Neo-Queen Serenity gingerly making her way down them. She hadn't quite mastered moving around in her dress just yet, and had fistfuls of the material bunched up at her sides.

Ami resisted, barely, the urge to leap to her feet. The same couldn't be said for Mako. Instantly she was standing, her eyes trained on the floor. "Uh! Uh, welcome! Your highness! Your queen?" Mako was flustered and her face was bright red. Mostly to herself she said, "Your Serenityness?"

She was busy averting her eyes, so Mako missed the look that crossed Neo-Queen Serenity's face. Ami didn't. That flash of pain was what kept her in her chair right now, but Ami understood Mako's reaction. It pulled at them, Ami knew. It was a feeling older than time itself, and they were all of them still so very new at this.

Serenity stopped in front of Mako. She still had to look up at her – some things never changed, Ami noted – but still Serenity seemed to tower over them all.

Except there were her eyes. Still wide, and the most beautiful blue Ami had ever seen. Right now, they were drowning.

"Don't," Serenity urged, her heart breaking in her voice. "Mako-chan, we've talked about this. Please don't."

Mako shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her chin tilted up, but her eyes wouldn't leave the floor. "But …You're Queen now," she said, her own voice naked with conflict. "And I should … Luna said …"

Serenity snorted at that, and it was the most undignified sound that it startled Mako into looking up.

"Luna also said that if I didn't study I'd never amount to anything, and …" Serenity gestured as if presenting herself.

For a moment there was nothing. Then Mako laughed. Her real laugh, not the forced, strained thing that had accompanied her since waking. As soon as she made the sound, however, she seemed ashamed to hear it, and her head dropped again. The lighting in the room was minimal at best, but it was enough for Ami to see Mako's body trembling, enough to see her tears.

Serenity didn't try to hide hers. Her tears flowed openly as she stepped closer to Mako, reached up, and cupped her cheek. "So please don't, Mako-chan. We need each other now more than ever. I need you more than ever. Please don't let this take you away from me."

Something in Mako broke. With a loud sob, she seized Serenity and wrapped her in a crushing hug. They clung to each other, both crying, and Ami wasn't surprised to discover that she was crying too. When Serenity reached out for her, Ami didn't hesitate to take her hand. Serenity drew her into the hug, and as Mako's arm slipped around her shoulders, Ami felt for the first time the peace that had reclaimed the Earth.

They stayed that way until the sobs became sniffles, and the hands that clutched each other in desperation became comforting rubs.

"Also," Serenity said, stepping back and dragging the heel of her palm across her wet cheeks, "please give me those cookies now."

The others laughed, then laughed harder as Serenity stuck her hand out and waggled her fingers in a "gimme" gesture.

Mako reached behind one of the piles of books and magazines on the table and produced a small plate. "I think I have to sacrifice your cookies, Ami-chan," she said apologetically.

"It's for a good cause," Ami replied, pulling out the now-scanned magazine and placing it in the "done" pile.

A cookie was halfway to Serenity's mouth when she stopped. Without a word, she dropped it and pushed the plate back into Mako's hands.

"Serenity?" asked Mako, and the note of concern in her voice caused Ami to stop fiddling with how to fit the newspaper on the scanner.

Serenity's hand was hovering over the magazine Ami had just finished scanning. Her expression was unreadable. Ami leaned forward to get a better look, then gasped in surprised as she recognized the person on the cover. "That's—"

"It's Rei!" Mako had twisted her head to see it from the correct angle. "Huh! I remember this thing! This was when she got all that extra traffic at the shrine, right? Didn't you recognize her?"

Ami shook her head. "I've stopped really paying attention to what I'm scanning." Serenity still hadn't moved, her hand hovering just over the magazine like she was afraid to touch it. Ami leaned closer. "Are you okay?"

She asked in a quiet voice, however, and Mako hadn't yet picked up that anything was wrong. "That's when she got that little girl totally crushing on her too! Oh man, this went to Rei's head so fast. What was that thing she kept saying? A successful something life..?"

"International Success Life," Serenity said softly, still staring at the smiling girl on the cover.

"That was it!" Mako examined the magazine again and shook her head. "Geez, we were ever really that young?"

She looked at her friends, expecting to share in a nostalgic laugh. It was quickly apparent that wasn't going to happen.

Ami squeezed Serenity's shoulder. "Has Rei..?"

The hand hovering over the magazine withdrew. Serenity rubbed her upper arms and shook her head.

"She will." Mako was certainty personified. "You can't give up."

"Yeah," agreed Serenity with a shaky chuckle completely lacking humour. She glanced at Ami, and looked so shy and vulnerable that Ami's heart broke all over again. "Can I have it?"

There was no doubting what "it" meant. Ami offered the magazine to Serenity with an encouraging smile. "It'll all be okay."

Still Serenity seemed hesitant to touch it, but touch it she did, accepting the magazine with both hands. She stared at it for a long time, so long that Mako raised her eyebrows at Ami, who could only shrug in response. Then the spell seemed to break, and Serenity hugged the magazine to her chest.

"Thank you." She met Ami's eye, then Mako's. "Thank you both so much." She moved back toward the stairs, clutching her prize and no longer caring much about her dress. "I'll ask Endymion to find you a new chair," her voice called when she was halfway up. "Those look terribly uncomfortable."


	70. Episode 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 153, "A Dentist of Terror Pallapalla's House" Or, "The one where Usagi and Chibi-Usa have to go to the dentist."

** Episode 153 **

Hotaru hated telling Usa "no". Usa had plans to sneak onto a movie set (their favourite idol starring! Usa's Aunt Minako, present and future, had tips for this very situation!), but alas:

"I can't."

Usa was aghast. "You're joking!"

"I'm not," Hotaru said apologetically. "I have a dentist appointment—"

Hotaru got no further before she found herself being violently shaken.

"You CAN'T!" Usa wailed. "YOUR PRECIOUS DREAMS, HOTARU-CHAN."

Explaining the missed appointment to Setsuna-mama wouldn't be easy (Setsuna valued punctuality), but what could she do? Hotaru added "dentists" to the list of things to never mention around Usa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See? A nice angst-free drabble palette cleanser!_
> 
> _If you missed it, see the BtL for Episode 150 for context._


	71. Episode 154

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 154: "Confrontation in Dreams! Minako and Makoto's Broken Friendship". Or, "The one where Mako and Minako fight and power up."

** Episode 154 **

She leapt from the building ledge, landed easily on the next roof several storeys down, and kept running. It was dark and the streetlights didn’t reach this high, but the sky was clear and the moon was full. What she lacked in sight she made up in confidence. Her blonde hair streamed behind her like a war banner. She was Sailor Venus, and she was on a mission.

There were no signs or markers to point the way, but she knew the way all the same. The rooftops and skyline of Tokyo were as open to her as any map. But tonight she didn’t need them. Tonight, her heart was her guide. The travesty committed, this affront to love, to FRIENDSHIP, cried out for justice. Villainy could not hide. Her pure maiden’s warrior spirit would … Spirit was … Dammit, where am I?

Venus’ run slowed to a jog as she turned first in one direction and then the other. She’d gotten all turned around. Navigating from rooftops was HARD. Nobody ever thought to label stuff up here! She walked to the edge of the building and peered over, hoping to recognize something. Luckily this was a busy part of town, and after seeing a few familiar shops, Minako’s mental map reoriented itself. Not too far off, then, that was good. She’d gotten so caught up in the internal monologue that she missed a turn. Not the first time. At least Artemis wasn’t here to poke at her about it for the next month.

The building she wanted was a few blocks way. Not really worth getting back into the narrative, which might be the REAL crime in all this. She had real good stream going, too. Venus growled to herself. He’d also pay for this.

Finally she had the correct apartment complex. If she was right, and of course she was, the apartment was south-facing on the third floor. She was still too high to make a good study of it though, and so hopped to a nearby tree and down its branches until she was on the ground, staring up at the suspected window.

Her target was in there, she could feel it. Even now, thinking a victor’s thoughts, not realizing that—

“Minako-chan?”

Venus jumped (this was a bad night for monologues) and whirled toward the voice. The denial, the one she had practiced every other week for years was already on her tongue. “Who? Sorry, I’m Sailor—“

Then she saw who it was. “Mako-chan?”

Mako was leaning with her shoulder against the tree trunk. Her arms were crossed and she looked thoroughly unsurprised to see Venus. “Whatever you’re thinking, you can’t.”

Instantly, Venus bristled. “Yeah, I CAN. Not that I’m thinking anything, because I’m not. But if I WERE, then I COULD.”

With a sigh, Mako pushed away from the tree. “Minako, he’s a child.”

“He’s a horrible little troll in the shape of child!”

“But still a child.”

“Technicality!”

“Don’t you think you’re—“

Venus took a determined step forward, and clasped her friend’s shoulder. She peered intently into Mako’s eyes, first one, then the other. “Mako-chan,” she said, and her voice had a low and dangerous quality that held Mako captive, “he took our bear.”

Mako made a noise at that. It was a short, quiet thing. A less observant person, a person who didn’t know the girl in front of them so well, might have missed it. That person was not Minako Aino. She leaned forward, standing on tips of her toes to better try and reach Makoto’s eye level.

“He called it a BLOWFISH.”

The strength of the memory struck Mako so hard she gasped and recoiled like it was a physical blow. She stumbled back, her arm reflexively coming like a shield. Venus stayed where she was, eyes wide and nodding slowly.

“How could he?” Mako asked in a tight whisper.

“EVIL,” answered Venus without hesitation. She continued to nod, slowly and relentlessly.

Hypnotically.

“Yeah …” Mako’s own head began to nod in time with Venus, but the accompanying thoughts seem to snap her out of it. “No! Well, maybe he’s a little evil, but still! We can’t steal from him, he’s not right!”

Venus made a frustrated noise and all but stamped her foot. “Come ON. You know he doesn’t deserve our— Wait.” She narrowed her eyes and stared at Mako.

Mako tried not to squirm. She was not successful.

“Why were you already here?” Venus wondered aloud. She turned her head but kept her pointed gaze locked on Mako.

“Ha! I, ah …” Mako rubbed the back of her head and looked at the grass, at the trees, at the sky, at absolutely everywhere that was not Minako. “I felt you transform! Of course! And figured where you were going! You probably shouldn’t be so predictable.” She laughed, weakly, and let it trail off and die a painful death.

Venus bent forward, and Mako leaned away to match. “You aren’t transformed. You couldn’t have gotten here before me.”

“I- I changed back? When I got here? Ah fuck.” Mako gave up and threw her hands in the air. “Okay I was thinking about the damned bear too.”

“And stealing it?” Venus asked eagerly.

“And knocking on the door and offering to buy it back,” Mako said, waving a few notes. And also glaring.

Venus stuck her bottom lip out. “You’re no fun.”

“Yeah yeah. C’mon, let’s see if we can save Bear-chan.”

Mako took a step toward the apartment building when Venus grabbed her arm. “Actually, you know what would be way more satisfying than the bear?”

“Are you going to say pizza?” Mako asked immediately.

“I am absolutely going to say pizza.”

“Oh thank god.” Mako’s whole posture relaxed. “I was really afraid we were going to start fighting about who would get the bear and when. Nobody needs that.”

There was a brilliant golden shimmer, and Minako stood in Venus’ place. “That’s the best thing about pizza,” she said philosophically. “No custody battles.”

Minako looped her arm through Mako’s, and steered her away from the apartments. She’d spotted a pizza place from the rooftops earlier. Karma! Or something!

They walked in happy silence for a few moments.

“Minako, you can’t go back and steal the bear later, either.”

“Aww.”


	72. Episode 155

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 155, "Over the Fear! Jump to Freedom". Or, "The one where Chibi-Usa's friend can't jump the jumping box."

** Episode 155 **

There were lots of things that Ami was good at. Math and science, of course. Any kind of studying really. Logic puzzles. Listening, which was a rare and precious thing. Knowing the title of a song just from hearing you sing a few lines. Smiling.

Smiling might not seem like something to be good at, but Rei knew better. Rei’s smiles tended to make people shift uncomfortably. Sometimes they ran. When Ami smiled, it was like turning on a light. You had to smile back, there was no other option. Ami absolutely was good at smiling.

One thing Ami was NOT good at was subterfuge.

Rei watched, and tried not to grin too much, as Ami scanned with her computer. They were in a very public place scattered with people who had no idea that two Sailor Senshi were among them.

Of course they might, if Ami kept trying to be “sneaky”.

She was standing near the center of the concrete park with her shoulders hunched, trying to pull into herself and away from the prying eyes of absolutely no one. She cradled her computer in an awkward position with her left arm curled around it, finger splayed to cover up as much as possible. She tapped away at the keys with her right hand, but spent more time with her eyes darting around for suspicious onlookers than on the screen.

The whole thing was very cute, Rei couldn’t deny that, but it was also very time-consuming, and she already didn’t like this place.

“Nobody’s looking,” she said from behind Ami’s shoulder.

Ami emitted a single high-pitched sound and nearly dropped the computer. “Rei-chan! You shouldn’t— I don’t—“

“Nobody’s looking,” Rei repeated firmly, and then softened her tone. “Let’s just do this, Ami-chan. No one’s going to care.”

It was clear Ami still has reservations, but Rei’s confidence won her over (Rei knew it would) and she relaxed and set to scanning the area. Good. They’d be out of here soon.

Of their own accord, Rei’s eyes drifted to where Usagi had fallen, eyes wide and unseeing, among the jagged shards of her destroyed Dream Mirror. Rei hadn’t actually seen it herself. Rei hadn’t needed to. The image lived in her head, clearer for not being muddied by her eyes’ memories. Sometimes being psychic was a real pain in the—

“I’m still picking up traces,” Ami reported, dragged Rei’s attention from the scene in her mind. “Faint, but definitely present. About five meters ahead.”

Rei looked in the direction Ami indicated and her senses honed in on the spot instantly. Just then a giggling little girl ran over it, her arms thrust out like airplane wings. It was all Rei could do to not run over and scoop the child up, to shield her from that place, and then yell at her parents for being so neglectful as to let their little girl run around near something like that.

But like what, really? It wasn’t evil. Shame, since you knew what to do with evil. It was … disquiet. Rei was disquieted. Those three (people? animals?) had been revived here, redeemed here, and then whisked away by Pegasus here. The power levels were enormous, so much so that it still lingered after several weeks, but it was no more evil now than when they’d received their power-up.

It was all still so damned secret. Each of them had reached new heights of power, but Usagi was still utterly unable to act on her own. Whenever they brought it up, she’d brush it off. “It’s fine!” she’d say. “We’re stopping the bad guys from hurting anybody and that’s all the matters.”

It WASN’T all that mattered. Rei knew how the world worked. You didn’t get something for nothing. There’d be a price to pay, and the longer it took, the steeper the price.

Usagi would be the one expected to pay it. That couldn’t be allowed.

Rei closed her eyes and expanded her senses. This was by far the greatest expenditure of power they’d seen from Pegasus yet, and so their best chance to gain some kind of insight into what was really going on.

She reached out with her mind and probed the area, tasting it, almost. Even now the power was potent, but still unrecognizable. It tasted of secrets. To Rei, it was bitter.

Ami was watching her and so couldn’t have missed the frustration evident on Rei’s face. She only smiled. “We’ll keep looking for answers,” she said encouragingly.

“Yeah,” Rei agreed. “We will.”

“Do you think we should involve Usagi-chan after all?”

On this point, Rei was certain. “No, you were right about not bringing her here. She’s been getting better, but …” She trailed off, not sure how to phrase it and, if she were being honest with herself, not wanting to jinx it.

“But,” Ami agreed.

Neither had to elaborate.

Rei walked to one of the empty benches that surrounded the park and Ami followed.

“At least Mamoru-san and the others are keeping Usagi-chan occupied,” Ami said, smoothing out her skirt and taking a seat.

Rei sat next to hear and leaned back, bracing herself with her arms. “Yeah, all Mamoru has to say is ‘do you want to?’ and the answer’s ‘yes!’ It’s kind of sickeningly simple. I don’t even know if they needed to make excuses for us.”

“Minako-chan said we were busy with ‘studying stuff’ and ‘shrine stuff’,” Ami said in an amused tone then added, “Respectively.”

“Seriously?” Rei’s voice was flat and aggravated. “That’s the best she could do? The most stereotypical answers ever? THIS is our strategic mastermind.”

Ami couldn’t keep in a giggle and bumped Rei’s shoulder with her own. “You’d be upset no matter what she said.”

“Details,” Rei replied, but she couldn’t keep herself from smiling in response. See? Ami was good at that stuff.

She was about to bring up their next move when her communicator beeped. Rei fished it out of her pocket, pointedly ignoring Ami’s painfully obvious furtive glances to see who might be listening in, and pressed the button to release the top of the watch.

A small and slightly fuzzy version of Minako appeared on the viewscreen. “Hiiii!” she sang in a tinny little voice that didn’t wait for a response. “Chibi-Usa’s got an athletic meet tomorrow and she’s having trouble with the jumping box. Can you meet us at her school for some practice? Usagi-chan and I are—“

“Say no more,” Rei interrupted. “If you two are trying to teach her anything, I’ll be there to save her.”

“You’re so sweet,” grumbled Minako as Ami tried to stifle a laugh.

“I know, I—“ Suddenly Rei peered close at the communicator. It must have looked terrifying from Minako’s end as she recoiled, but that only helped Rei get a better look. “Hey, is that my shirt? Those are DEFINITELY my leggings!”

“Gottagoseeyoutomorrowbye!”

The communicator went dark, leaving Rei sitting on a park bench and yelling at her watch, and Ami wishing either one of them were any good at subterfuge.


	73. Episode 156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 156: "Don't Lose Your Dreams! The Truth-Reflecting Mirror". Or, "The one with the starving artist guy in the park".

** Episode 156 **

It was Michiru’s idea, and that was probably the part that surprised Chibi-Usa the most. Maybe it shouldn’t have. Usagi certainly didn’t think it should have, but what did Usagi know?

Chibi-Usa was trying, she really was, but it was tough when your first and strongest memory of someone was of them trying to kill your best friend. It was like Rei-chan kept saying, first impressions were always the strongest. She’d glare at Usagi after that. It only made the point to Chibi-Usa about how impressions could change, and that’s what she was hoping for. She didn’t like being so upset with them, she really didn’t.

Then she remembered how Puu wasn’t here anymore either, and it was back to square one.

Maybe Michiru sensed some of that. None of them really knew what kind of powers Michiru had or what her mirror showed.

_Or maybe she just wants to get to know you better?_

There went that voice of reason again. It always sounded like Hotaru.

That wasn’t helping. But then, neither was being grumpy about it.

Michiru’s brush made small, light crunching noises as it she dabbed it against the canvas. She hadn’t said much since they sat down, which only highlighted for Chibi-Usa how uncertain she felt. Should she talk? Was Michiru waiting for her to say something? Or maybe real artists didn’t say a word? Chibi-Usa tried to remember if she normally spoke when she was drawing or painting and couldn’t remember.

“How are you doing, Chibi-Usa-chan?”

Michiru’s question jolted her back into focus. “Fine!” she exclaimed, suddenly very aware that she’d barely touched her own picture.

If Michiru had noticed that as well (and she probably had, Chibi-Usa grumbled to herself), she didn’t mention it. Her eyes were trained on her own work and her expression was unerringly pleasant. “Not having any trouble with our subject, then?”

There was a snort from the couch. Chibi-Usa couldn’t help but laugh, which caused Michiru to laugh too. It sounded like wind chimes, Chibi-Usa thought, and for the first time since Michiru had approached her, she felt herself relax.

“Hey, Michiru-san?” Chibi-Usa let her brush glide over the canvas wherever it felt like gliding. “Why are we doing this?”

“Shouldn’t we?” Michiru asked in return. A ghost of a smile played on her lips.

Michiru’s lack of directness only made Chibi-Usa press harder. “Sure, sure, but why?”

“I heard about your lovely drawing of Usagi-chan,” Michiru said, changing out her wide brush for a finer one. “I thought we could learn from each other.”

Chibi-Usa couldn’t have said what answer she was expecting, but it wasn’t that. “Oh,” was all she could say for a long moment, then she added, “Are we?”

“Oh yes, I think so.”

Nodding, Chibi-Usa turned back to her painting. Slowly, it was coming to life.

What a life it was.

“And why is Haruka-san doing this?” Chibi-Usa asked.

On the couch, Haruka narrowed her eyes in mock danger. She adjusted her sparkly party hat sitting at an angle on her head and smoothed out the frilly apron she was wearing over her usual favourite suit. “Never mind why I’m doing this, Chibi-chan,” she cautioned.

“Yes,” Michiru agreed brightly as she dabbed more paint on the canvas. “She won’t do it again though, will she?”

When the pictures were finished, Chibi-Usa felt she HAD learned a few things, and she didn’t even try to hide her pleasure when Michiru complimented her on a perfect likeness of Haruka’s scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _SuperS episodes, you give me so little. Back to Haruka and Michiru it is._


	74. Episode 157

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 157: "Pegasus is Gone! Swinging Friendships". Or, "The one where Chibi-Usa meets that kid obsessed with flying bicycles.".

** Episode 157 **

“I wonder what it would be like.”

Four heads rolled lazily toward Ami, four sets of blinking eyes now completely fixed on her where before they had been watching the clouds drift overhead. Ami flushed under the attention and shook her head, an adamant denial that sadly did nothing to convince the others that she hadn’t spoken.

The refusal only made the need to know explode deep within Minako. “What?” she asked. No answer was immediately forthcoming. She wriggled backward, out of range of the foot that had been calmly and rhythmically tapping the crown of her head, until she was draped over Rei’s legs. She tilted her head back to stare fully at Ami, not bothered in the least by this upside-down view of the world. “What?” Minako demanded again. “What, what, what?”

Rei jiggled her knee, interrupting the incessant demand for information and causing Minako’s voice to become a warbling mess. Mako and Usagi burst into laughter. Mako laughed, as she tended to, with her entire body, and her stomach – Usagi’s pillow –became a trampoline. Usagi could only cackle louder.

Ami tried unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles born from a mixture of her friends’ antics, her embarrassment, and the long blades of grass tickling her ears. The laughter gave her courage.

“I wonder what it would be like to fly.”

“Breezy,” Minako concluded immediately, earning her another jolt in the back from Rei’s leg. Without looking away from Ami, Minako flicked Rei’s shin.

“I bet it feels fantastic!” Usagi threw her arms up watched her hand sail across the sky then flopped it down with a longing sigh. “Chibi-Usa’s friends are so lucky.”

Rei chuckled and tipped her head back toward Usagi. “I don’t know. They still have to figure out how to land.”

“Oooo,” the others said in collective sympathy.

“I suppose I don’t wonder about that part so much,” Ami amended.

By now Minako had slithered halfway over Rei’s legs to lean her head against Ami. She seemed entirely comfortable, and if Ami and Rei perhaps weren’t quite as fortunate, they kept it to themselves. “Flying would be awesome,” Minako said with authority. “You can go anywhere, do anything, and look down on all the lesser people below you.”

Mako, arms crossed under her head, cracked open an eye and glanced at Minako. “Sounds like you right now.”

“True,” Minako agreed easily.

A small flock of birds passed overhead and Rei tracked them with her eyes. “I used to watch the crows all the time when I was younger.” Her voice sounded wistful, maybe just a tiny bit sad. “I was sure they had a secret for me, and if I could figure out how to fly, they’d tell me.”

“Did you fly?” Minako’s question was completely serous.

Rei thought for a moment. “Unconventionally,” she said with a smile, “but eventually.”

Usagi smiled too, and tapped Rei’s head with her toe. “But you tried it literally too, didn’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“Knew it.”

Without looking at Usagi, Rei stuck out her tongue.

Without looking at Rei, Usagi stuck hers out in return.

Minako pressed back against her Ami-style headrest to try and get a better look at her friend from her awkward slouched angle. “So if you could fly, where would you go?”

It was a question Ami couldn’t immediately answer. She let her fingers brush over the grass as she carefully considered her options. “Madagascar, maybe? Someplace with fascinating and unique wildlife.”

“America for me,” Minako said. “Exact same reason.”

Usagi reached behind her head and poked Makoto in the side. “How about you, Mako-chan?”

Mako laughed nervously. “Flying? I’ll pass.”

Usagi’s face fell, but before she could apologize, Mako was ruffling her hair.

“Even if it’s a flying bicycle?” Minako asked.

It was a point Mako hadn’t considered before. “How high does it go?”

Minako shrugged, as well as she could given her posture, and pointed to a relatively small office building in the distance. “About that high?”

Mako raised up on her elbows and studied it carefully. “Hm. I’ve jumped from about there before. Yeah.” She settled back down on the ground, feeling much better. “Yeah, I could do that.”

“Excellent!” Minako said, as if this were somehow cementing future plans. “Where are you going?”

The hard part allowed for, Mako didn’t hesitate. “France. It’s pretty much your first food stop.”

“Japan to France on a flying bicycle.” It was like Rei had to say it out loud just to emphasize exactly what conversation they were having.

Mako lifted her arm in the air and flexed. “I’ll pedal hard.”

“Actually,” Ami said thoughtfully, “the flying machine Chibi-Usa’s friend designed doesn’t have any form of propulsion. It’s essentially just a glider, and so impossible to—“

Ami’s friends all shhh’d her.

Ami obediently shhh’d.

“What about you, Usagi-chan?” Mako asked.

Usagi thought about it for a good long moment. So long, in fact, Minako was sure she’d fallen asleep and was about to tickle her when Usagi spoke.

“Nowhere.” She was very firm on the matter. “I have everything right here.”

That brought a chorus of happy, agreeing noises.

“Rei-chan?” Usagi prompted.

“Please, like I can go after that.” Rei brushed it aside with a wave of her hand. “Next question.”

Narrowing her eyes, Minako cocked her head to the side. “Think Chibi-Usa’s friends have crashed yet?”

“Probably,” Rei replied.

“This has been a weird summer,” concluded Usagi, and this, too, was met with mass agreement.


	75. Episode 158

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 158: "The Secret of Pegasus! The Handsome Guardian of Dream World" (Or, "The one where Usagi and Chibi-Usa swap ages.")

** Episode 158 **

The Senshi stared at tiny Sailor Moon and not-so-chibi Chibi-Moon.

Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon stared back.

Everyone looked at Mercury.

Mercury was locked in a mixture of wonder and horror and didn’t look anywhere else.

It did indeed appear, for all intents and purposes, as though Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon had switched places. Chibi-Usa had … grown. Dramatically. The similarities to Black Lady were unnerving, but Mercury noted the absence of Black Lady’s harshness and cruelty. There was only confusion. Mercury could relate.

Venus remained unsure. “Is she...?”

Before Mercury could answer, Mars did. “It’s her,” she said, and there was no trace of doubt in her voice. “It’s Chibi-Usa.”

That was good enough for Jupiter. She visibly relaxed and offered a reassuring smile to a still bewildered Chibi-Moon. The smile she received was less certain.

Whatever problems the others were experiencing were completely lost on Sailor Moon. The initial shock had worn off and she was staring at her hands. She turned them over, then back again. A delighted giggle erupted when she verified they were, in fact, tiny child hands.

It sounded like an admission of guilt to Mars. “What did you do?” she demanded.

“It wasn’t me!” Sailor Moon stomped her little foot and narrowed her eyes. The two of them glowered at each other, same as always, shiny new height and age differences be damned.

“You know, that’s actually comforting,” said Jupiter.

“It really wasn’t her.”

Mars turned to Chibi-Moon, and consequently missed Moon’s triumphant expression.

Chibi-Moon had snapped out of her daze and was all business as she addressed the other Senshi. “It was one of those weird girls. One second we were fighting her—“

“Fighting each other,” Sailor Moon corrected, and was summarily ignored.

“—and the next, this.” Chibi-Moon gestured at herself. Her new, adult self. Her eyes glazed over again, and she quickly became lost in just how much of herself there was to see.

With a tap of her earring, Mercury’s visor disappeared. “I’m not reading any trace of the enemy. I think it’s safe to assume that she’s gone for now.”

“Works for me.” Venus scanned the park one more time. Deserted. She allowed her transformation to fade, and the others quickly followed suit.

Since the fuku had adjusted to match the new physical requirements of its owner, the Senshi just kind of assumed the same would’ve happened for Usagi and Chibi-Usa’s civilian clothes as well.

Twin gasps made it immediately apparent that this was not the case.

Chibi-Usa tried in vain to tug her outfit into some semblance of coverage. Meanwhile Usagi blushed furiously as she grabbed fistfuls of her shirt and fought to keep it around her shoulders.

Mako scratched the back of her head. “Didn’t see that coming.”

“Now I can’t see anything else,” said Minako.

~~~

“Are you feeling all right, Chibi-Usa-chan?”

She’d been quiet since leaving the Tsukino residence, and Ami was concerned. This entire situation was highly unusual, and there was no way of knowing what kind of side-effects she and Usagi could be suffering.

Ami’s eyes tracked Usagi as she ran in front of her. Minako quickly followed. They were both circling the group with their arms flung back like airplanes. Or perhaps geese. Perfectly normal, in other words.

Side-effects that Chibi-Usa could be suffering, then.

But Chibi-Usa shook her head, sending her long pink pigtails flowing around her. “I’m okay,” she replied, then tugged at her shirt for the hundredth time in the past few minutes. “A little uncomfortable, though.”

Minako finished her last lap and fell into step on Mako’s left. “I’m not surprised,” she said, peering around her friend. “You’re barely wearing that.”

“Yeah,” Mako agreed, her eyes narrowing to slits. Another person was openly staring at Chibi-Usa with a lecherous grin. The little girl was, thankfully, unaware of the attention she was receiving, and Mako planned to keep it that way. She stepped forward, breaking the man’s line of sight. When he glanced at her, she glared. That was it. Just a glare. A special Mako Brand glare. It was enough. He all but ran in the opposite direction. Mako watched him go. “How about something new to wear for a little bit?” she asked, dragging her attention back to Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa seemed unsure, but Minako had already scooped up the suggestion and made it part of her. “I’ve got just the thing! Let’s swing by my place!”

Mako barked a laugh. “Look at her, Minako-chan. There’s no way she’ll fit in your clothes.”

Minako’s response was immediate, and far too high-pitched to be heard by human ears. Mako had her back to Minako, too, and so missed the parade of emotions stomping across Minako’s face.

Not so for Ami. “Mako-chan,” she cautioned nervously but ineffectively.

Throwing an arm around Chibi-Usa, Mako half-hugged her, completely oblivious to the many shades of red Minako was experiencing. “Let’s go to my apartment. I’m sure we’ll find something for you.”

Minako and her voice reconnected. “What did you say?!” she shrieked, causing Mako, Chibi-Usa, and Ami to all stumble.

Rei and Usagi, meanwhile, were locked in their own struggles.

“I’m TIRED,” little Usagi pouted in her little Usagi voice as she shuffled along on her little Usagi feet.

“You’ve done nothing but run around like an idiot for an hour, I’m not surprised,” Rei replied with a stunning lack of caring.

This was a problem, and it was unacceptable.

“Carry me!” Usagi demanded, thrusting her arms at Rei.

Rei’s eyebrow twitched. “You must be joking.”

“Look, I’m travel-sized!” Usagi displayed herself like a prize on a game show. “So you should carry me.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I can’t believe you’d make me suffer like this!”

Ami was doing her best to extricate herself from the Mako and Minako situation. One look at Usagi and Rei, however, and all of her experience as a Senshi told her that this was not the way out. Sighing the sigh of the deeply burdened, Ami pulled out a book. Books were great. Books rarely yelled about things.

Yelling about things was precisely what Mako was two seconds from doing as she yanked Chibi-Usa close. She still had a couple of inches on the younger girl, but there were several obvious similarities between them.

“Look at her!” Mako said, gesturing emphatically to Chibi-Usa’s new emphatic gestures. “She’ll pop whatever you squeeze her into! Obviously I’m the only one she can borrow clothes from.”

“Are you saying your chest is bigger than mine?!” Minako growled. Her fist trembled at her side.

Mako smirked. “Do I really have to SAY it?”

The sound of Minako’s screaming never penetrated the deadlock that was Rei and Usagi.

“I’m not your personal transport, Usagi!”

“But my legs are little! It takes me extra steps just to keep up with you!”

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you started chasing Minako all over the place!”

“Rei-chan, you’re such a meanie!”

“I’m a meanie that doesn’t have to carry YOU, so I’ll live with it!”

It was, as far as Usagi and Rei were concerned, a perfectly normal conversation. They’d had hundreds over the years, and rarely seemed to attract more than a few sidelong glances and a wide berth.

What they’d both forgotten was that right now, Usagi looked to be about six years old.

Slowly, they both became aware of the crowd they had attracted. The angry crowd. The angry crowd who had, without question, picked a side.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” an elderly woman chastised Rei.

“Being so mean to your little sister!” The guy looked to be about college age, and near overflowing with his disappointment.

Rei and Usagi looked around them. All those judging eyes. Rei felt the blood rush to her face, and she reacted the only way she knew how.

She attacked.

“Are you blind!” she yelled at the college age guy, who immediately cowered behind the old woman. “She’s not my sister! We look NOTHING alike!”

Usagi, however, detected an edge, and seized it in her tiny hands. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. Her lower lip jutted out and trembled just so. She took a deep breath and made her move.

“Onee-samaaaaa!” she wailed, and flung herself against Rei’s legs.

Rei gaped at Usagi in horror and tried to back away, but was held firm. She glanced around for a stick or something to try and pry off her new attachment.

Unfortunately for Rei, her new attachment was quite getting into the role. “Usagi-chan only wants you to love her!” she said, and her words were drenched in longing and agony.

The crowd gasped, completely taken in by the cuteness.

Rei buried her face in her hands and repeated to herself that burning people was not an option.

Burning had never crossed Chibi-Usa’s mind, which was really for the best as far as Mako and Minako were concerned. All Chibi-Usa wanted was to go somewhere safe and do some thinking, and maybe take a nap. “Guys, I appreciate the offer, but let’s just figure out where to go, okay? I can get changed later.”

Mako raised her eyebrow at Minako, who gave a terse nod in response. The Boob Wars would likely continue into the night – and if Minako really wanted to play that game then Mako wouldn’t hold back – but for now, a truce. They had more important things to take care of.

“Well your place is out,” Mako said.

“Definitely,” agreed Minako. “Even Ikuko-mama might notice this one.”

Once the fighting subsided, Ami had closed her book and rejoined the conversation. “The Shrine?”

“Definitely not.”

They others turned toward Rei. She was holding Usagi’s tiny hand, and while not dragging her along, the bunched muscles in her shoulders betrayed what a struggle that was. The crowd of onlookers they were leaving behind all wore adoring expressions at this apparent sisterly reconciliation.

“Grandpa would recognize her immediately,” Rei explained. “Her size isn’t hiding how aggravating she is AT ALL.”

Usagi already didn’t look at all content with this hand-holding compromise, and she bristled even more at this. “Let’s go to Mamo-chan’s,” she said, then added directly at Rei, “I bet HE’LL carry me.”

“So long as he carries you away from ME,” Rei shot back.

Together, they looked over their shoulder. The audience lingered. Rei and Usagi held up their still-joined hands and smiled far too wide. The crowed “aww!”d again in appreciation and finally began to disperse.

“Mamoru-san’s it is, then,” Ami said. “Should we call him first?”

“Nah, let’s just go!” Usagi grabbed Ami’s hand and began to skip down the road, dragging her friends behind her. “Oh, I can’t wait to see his face.”

A thought occurred to Minako, and she started laughing. “I bet he’ll ask if he’s on Candid Camera.”

Usagi shot her a look. “He’s not that silly, Minako-chan.”

“Bet you week’s worth of allowance in ice cream.”

“You’re on!”

~~~

“So you just woke up the next morning and everything was fine, huh?” Minako asked, taking an exaggerated step over a crack in the sidewalk.

Usagi nodded and hopped over hers. “Yeah. No idea what happened. Weird, huh?”

“Welcome to our lives!”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, each making sure to avoid all lines and breaks in their path. Then Minako said, “He totally asked if he was on Candid Camera, didn’t he?”

Usagi groaned. “First words out of his mouth!”

“Yes!” Minako said, pumping her fist. She grabbed Usagi’s arm and swung her around toward Crown. The day was young, and there was untold ice cream ahead.


	76. Episode 159

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 159, "Chibi-Usa’s Little Rhapsody of Love" (Or, “The one where everyone tries to find out Chibi-Usa’s boyfriend.”)

** Episode 159 **

The Sacred Fire was quiet today. Some days it didn’t stop filling Rei’s mind with grave warnings and graphic details, or sometimes just some juicy bit of gossip Rei swore she really didn’t care about. But here she was, worried about someone, and it wouldn’t give her anything.

You couldn’t force these things. That was one of the first lessons Rei had to learn as a very young, very impatient child. The Fire spoke when, how, and about whatever it felt like, no matter how aggravating that was.

And make no mistake, it was VERY aggravating.

Rei was preparing to try again (sometimes The Fire rewarded persistence) when she felt a familiar presence. It must be later than she thought. No more time to coax answers from The Fire; talking directly to the source it was.

It always took a moment for Rei’s eyes to readjust after a long meditation, but she didn’t have to see to know that Chibi-Usa was hovering in the entryway. Rei smiled, glad that the little girl had come over. And if she were being very honest, a tiny bit relieved, too. After the way everything had gone yesterday, Rei wouldn’t have been surprised if Chibi-Usa had stayed angry with them for days. Weeks, even. Rei wasn’t sure she could’ve forgiven so quickly, but then Chibi-Usa was her mother’s daughter.

“Hi,” Rei said softly as she rose to her feet.

“Hi.” Crisp, short. There was definite pout happening. Not entirely forgiven, then, but the door had been left open.

“Thanks for coming.”

Chibi-Usa crossed her arms and turned away from Rei. “I don’t have anything else to say to you guys about romance.”

Rei laughed, not bothering to hide her embarrassment. “Yeah, we went a bit too far, huh?”

One red eye cracked open and glared at Rei. “A bit?”

“A lot too far,” agreed Rei. “We got caught up tying to find out for us and forgot it was about you. I’m sorry.”

Chibi-Usa kept her arms crossed and her chin thrust out, keen to hold every last crucial second of her anger. Rei didn’t press, but when Chibi-Usa glanced over, she’d knelt down to be eyelevel with her and made sure to wear a contrite yet hopeful expression.

With a massive sigh, Chibi-Usa relented. “Oh okay. It’s hard to be mad at all you guys anyway. Being mad at Usagi already takes so much energy.”

“Tell me about it,” Rei said, placing a solemn and sympathetic hand on the girl’s shoulder. “But I asked you over here for something else, too.”

There was no ignoring the seriousness in Rei’s voice, and instantly she had Chibi-Usa’s full attention. She was clear and focused as she stood straight and prepared to hear whatever it was Rei had to tell her. It was in these moments where Rei could most easily see the woman Chibi-Usa would one day become, and she felt a surge of pride that threatened to carry her away.

“I didn’t want to bring it up until we could talk privately. Yesterday, you said you felt like you couldn’t do anything.” Rei’s grip on Chibi-Usa’s shoulder tightened. “But you CAN. Chibi-Usa-chan. You can do ANYTHING.”

Chibi-Usa’s eyes widened. Whatever she expected to hear, it wasn’t this.

“I know you have to keep some secrets, and that’s okay. I just hope you know that if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me.”

And like that, the woman Chibi-Usa would become in the future dissolved into the child she was today. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and Rei prepared herself for the meltdown she was sure would follow. Chibi-Usa just smiled, however, and instead gave one firm nod. Her tears never fell, and again Rei felt she might burst with pride.

“You can talk to me too, okay Rei-chan?” Chibi-Usa said, dragging the back of her hand across her eyes. Rei perfectly mirrored Chibi-Usa’s nod, causing the little girl to laugh and Rei soon joined in.

“Actually there IS something you can help me with,” said Rei, still chuckling as she got to her feet.

Chibi-Usa’s peered up at Rei with open eagerness. “Really?!”

Rei nodded again. “I’ve been feeling kind of lonely lately. Would you be willing to spend the day with me?”

“Sure!” Chibi-Usa cried, and balled her fists together in her excitement. “What do wanna do?”

Rei gestured for Chibi-Usa to follow and walked toward her bedroom to get changed. Miko robes had their place, but this afternoon was likely to not be it. “What’s one of your favourite things to do?” Rei asked.

“Drawing!”

“At the park then, maybe?” Rei’s suggestion was met with enthusiastic agreement. “You’ll have to help teach me though, I’m not very good at drawing.”

An evil grin spread across Chibi-Usa’s face. “Something you’re not good at, Rei-chan?”

Rei made a strangled, alarmed noise and nearly tripped. “Let’s keep that our secret, okay?”

“Will you buy me a crepe?” Chibi-Usa asked slyly. She knew a good thing when she’d found it. She just smiled at the sidelong glare Rei shot her.

“You’re getting more like Usagi every day,” Rei muttered, but she couldn’t keep the affection out of her voice.

“That’ll be our secret too,” Chibi-Usa decided as she slipped her hand into Rei’s.


	77. Episode 160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 160, "Dream to be an Adult! The Amazoness' Bewilderment" (Or, “The one where the Quartet help the Senshi with the Coming of Age thing.”)

** Episode 160 **

Minako poked her head into the room. The lights were low and she couldn’t make out more than vague shadowy shapes. This would never do; Minako was here very specifically to see. She extended her hand and a softly glowing ball of golden light appeared in her palm. Always a favourite trick. She tossed it in the air and stepped into the room. The ball followed, obediently hovering six inches over her head.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” a quiet voice said at Minako’s ankles. “Luna barely allowed Neo-Queen Serenity to visit.”

“Pooh, there’s lots of things I’m not supposed to do,” Minako whispered back, not looking down. “When has that stopped me?”

“Approximately never.”

“Damn straight.”

She reached the cushions at the far end of the room and knelt down. Artemis joined her, his back straight and his tail swishing.

Minako gazed at the impossibly tiny grey bundle in the center of a continent-sized pink cushion. Watched as her sides expanded and contracted in a steady rhythm. Watched as Diana introduced herself to the world with the most adorable display of cute Minako had ever seen.

“Pretty proud of yourself, huh?” she asked Artemis, though her eyes remained glued to the sleeping kitten.

Artemis somehow managed to puff his chest out even more.

“I guess you earned it. C’mere, sweetheart.” Gently, Minako lifted the kitten.

Diana didn’t stir. Only an hour old, and already so content, as though simply being here with everyone was all she’d ever wanted. Minako cradled the kitten and kissed the top of her fuzzy head. “You’re a good girl, Diana,” she whispered.

Artemis watched Minako and Diana, and as he felt tears welling, he didn’t try to stop them overflowing.

~~~

“Minako-samaaaa!”

Minako stopped her patrol of the palace grounds just as Diana skidded to a stop at her feet. She’d been in business mode, her eyes sharp and alert for anything out of the ordinary, but all that drained away as the tiny kitten flipped end over head then scrabbled to right herself.

Countless enemies they’d faced over the millennia, and Minako might be done in by a kitten saboteur.

Oh well, at least she’d die happy.

“Minako-sama!” Diana repeated through her adorable panting.

Minako scooped her up, supporting her under her front arms while her back legs dangled free. Diana was utterly content to hang like that. She was a willing furry ornament.

“We’ve been over this. Just call me ‘Minako’.” She tried to sound firm. She was pretty sure it came out like cooing.

Diana took it seriously all the same. She looked as indignant as it was possible to look while dangling five feet off the ground by your front legs. “I cannot! The great Senshi must be respected at all times!”

Minako could’ve recited it with her. Very nearly did. But she couldn’t stop trying to break the kitten of that habit. If nothing else, her success would drive Luna crazy. “How about just ‘Minako-chan’ then?”

Diana considered it very carefully. “Okay Minako-chan-sama!” she agreed, and Minako very nearly pitched forward it was so damned cute. She wanted to correct Diana again, tell her this compromise was not in the spirit of her attempt. But it was SO CUTE. Well, maybe leave it like that for a little while.

“Minako-chan-sama!” exclaimed Diana, much to Minako’s delight, “I talked to Makoto-sama like you said!”

A broad, smile appeared on Minako’s face. She tried to keep it as evil-free as possible. “What did she say?”

“She got very very quiet and thanked me.” A crease appeared between Diana’s tiny kitten eyebrows. “As I was leaving I think I heard some words which were not nice at all!”

Minako howled with laughter. A nearby gardener had run halfway for shelter before realizing they weren’t under attack.

The reaction just seemed to confuse Diana even more. “Did I do it wrong, Minako-chan-sama?”

Unable to hold out for one more second, Minako folded Diana in her arms and tickled her under the chin. Diana giggled and batted at Minako’s fingers. “You did PERFECT, Diana. You’re a good girl.”

The squeal Diana made was full of joy and likely some high-pitched variation on “yay!” It was a bit of a struggle, but after a paw or two in the eye, Diana was draped across Minako’s head.

If there was a better way to finish her patrol than with a cat accessory, Minako didn’t know what it was.

“What is this thing called a ‘pun’ Minako-chan-sama?” Diana asked as Minako continued her circuit.

Minako grinned at her willing protégé.

~~~

Minako poked her head into the room. The lights were low and she couldn’t make out more than vague shadowy shapes.

Fine with her.

She felt numb. She felt the numbness in her impossibly old bones. Centuries ago Minako had lost track of how old she was (untrue, she knew how old she was to the hour). It didn’t matter, she said. She felt twenty and how she felt was the only thing that mattered.

Today she felt every one of her millions of hours.

“Diana?” God, was that even her voice? “Diana, are you in here?”

The soft crying was her answer. Minako’s eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, and at the far end of the room she found the cat, on a pink cushion the size of a small continent.

Minako knelt down. “Diana?”

“He’s gone!”

“Yeah,” Minako said. Even that much was a struggle.

Diana flung herself at Minako, who caught the sobbing cat easily. “Was he proud of me, Minako-sama? Did I get to make him proud of me?”

Minako hugged her close and buried her face in her soft grey fur, fur every bit as soft as the first day Minako had touched it. “He was proud of you.” Her voice was thick, but certain. “You’re a good girl, Diana.”

Diana cried into Minako’s chest, and Minako stayed on the floor and cried with her, and told her again and again that she was a good girl.

~~~

“Minako-sama!”

Minako stopped on her way out of the palace grounds. It was a dark, dreary day in Crystal Tokyo, but they all seemed like that now, didn’t they? She vaguely remembered when every day had seemed full of sunlight and promises. Had they ever been that young?

Minako tried to find a smile. She hadn’t really smiled since Ami had died a few hundred years ago and started all this, but she’d gotten good at faking it.

That was before Serenity a few months ago, though. And Rei just yesterday …

She was out of people to even bother trying for.

But Diana was different. Diana had always been different. So Minako dug deep and found a smile, and as she gazed down at the little cat (not so little anymore), she found the smile was a lot more genuine than she’d expected.

“Minako-sama, you cannot leave!”

The laugh Minako felt rising was a bitter one, but she pushed it down. “Leaving’s all I CAN do, kiddo.”

Diana locked her down with an angry glare. She looked so much like Luna then, and Minako felt another wave of loss and weariness wash over her. “Small Lady needs you!” the cat insisted. Her voice had long outgrown its high-pitched squeak, but Minako sometimes fancied she could still hear it, and that made her feel better, for a moment.

“She’s queen now,” Minako said, shifting her bag to the other shoulder. It contained everything she couldn’t bear to part with. She wasn’t sure how to feel about how light it was. “This is her show, but she’ll never really take the stage while she’s got me in the wings.”

“But—“

Dropping to one knee, Minako held Diana’s eye. “She doesn’t need me,” she insisted, and there would be no arguing it. Her expression softened. “She DOES need you.” Diana geared up to protest, but Minako cut her off. “We all need our cats. Trust me.”

“I …” Fear and uncertainty flashed across Diana’s face, but they faded as her determination won out. “I will do it!” Diana vowed.

“I know you will.” Minako ran her hand through the grey fur one last time, trying to commit the feeling to memory. “You’re a good girl, Diana,” she whispered, and stroked her thumb across the cat’s cheek to brush away the tears.

As she stood again, Minako’s own eyes were dry. She winked at Diana and held up two fingers in a V-for-victory, then turned and walked away without a glance back.


	78. Episode 161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 161, "Coming Terror! The Dark Queen's Evil Approach" (Or, “The one where the spiderwebs start covering everything.”)

** Episode 161 **

Motoki Furuhata loved his job.

There was nothing like working at Crown. All the lights and sounds, all that chaos. Motoki reveled in it. He loved that the arcade had a place for its customers at any time of day. Gatherings began at Crown, or they ended there. People would walk in for a spontaneous game, or plan their entire day there. Every face could change in a half-hour, or it could be that you saw the same people there from open to close.

Those faces were the ones Motoki knew best. He made it a point to know as many customers as he could and to take an interest in their gaming tastes. Like Jirou, currently sitting a console with his back straight and his eyes nearly unblinking, deep in the grips of the latest shooter. Across the arcade was Mai, who was busy defending her reign as champion of light guns. Each of them was his favourite customer.

But even among his favourites, Motoki had favourites. Customers who were more than customers. During their time in the arcade, Motoki came to know them beyond the games they played, and they weren’t customers any more, they were friends.

They were little sisters.

“Well if you won’t play, Mako-chan, then I guess I just win by default!”

They were TROUBLE.

“Like hell you do. You’re on!”

Oh no.

Motoki peered around one of the crane machines and what he saw sent his stomach into his shoes. He was hoping he’d heard wrong, that the voices didn’t belong to them, or that there was another Mako-chan being taunted into an unwise situation.

But no. It was exactly the Mako-chan he expected.

Makoto Kino pushed up her sleeves and stretched to work out the kinks in her arms. Her friend and competitor, Minako Aino, was rocking on her heels and running a coin over between her fingers. She looked far too pleased with herself. Motoki hadn’t realized that his stomach had gone back to its start position until it plummeted all over again.

“Guys, I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Ami looked worriedly between her two friends, and Motoki could’ve hugged her for trying.

Trying was as far as she got, as Rei appeared next to Ami and flung an arm around her shoulders. “Let them be, Ami-chan,” she said with a evil glint in her eye. “Either Mako wins and beats Minako, or Mako loses and Minako gets pounded into the ground and WE win!”

“I don’t really think that’s winning,” Ami replied, but Rei was too busy being delighted with herself to notice.

“Go Mako-chan!” Usagi cheered. Minako glared over her shoulder. “Uh, go Minako-chan!” Mako shot Usagi a wounded look. Usagi floundered. “Go … everybody! Yay?”

“No creepy spiderwebs to get you out of it this time, Mako-chan,” Minako said, stepping up to the left-hand controls of the fighting game. “We WILL have a winner.”

“And it’ll be ME,” declared Mako, grasping the joystick on the right and positioning her fingers over the buttons. “I won’t go easy on you!”

Minako grinned, relishing the challenge. “I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

She pushed the coin into the slot. To Motoki’s ears, it sounded like thunder.

He didn’t need to wonder about the results. Motoki knew his customers, and he knew this group of girls best of all.

Ten minutes later, Minako had bolted out of the arcade, Rei was laughing so hard she had to use Ami for support, Ami was trying her best to fade into the background to escape the stares of other customers, Usagi was gawking at the arcade machine in unabashed wonder, and Mako was bowing in deep apology to Motoki and promising him a month of dinners and apartment cleaning.

Motoki brushed it off, although he did agree to let Mako come by around 2pm tomorrow to tidy a bit. As the girls left Crown (Mako immediately shouting and waving her fist in the direction Minako had vanished), he slapped an already-prepared “Out of Order” sign on the fighting game and picked up the snapped half of the joystick.

Once the afternoon crowd thinned, Motoki would swap out the broken joystick for one in his secret supply of control panel parts in the back room marked “Kino”. Replacing a joystick was a bit time-consuming, but not hard, and he’d had plenty of practice. The machine would be good as new, and nobody would ever be the wiser.

One day, Makoto might even beat Minako! At the very least, he hoped she would never stop trying.

Motoki Furuhata loved his job.


	79. Episode 162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 162, "The Center of the Darkness Dead Moon Circus" (Or, “The one where the Senshi infiltrate the circus.”)

** Episode 162 **

If Serenity thought they’d get away without some kind of security detail in place, she was sorely mistaken. Rei reviewed the latest plans for the fifth time that day. She’d been pouring over them for nearly a week, and refused to sign off until they’d gotten it right. Serenity believed Crystal Tokyo was a haven. It was Rei’s job to ensure Serenity could KEEP believing it.

That wasn’t going to happen with such spotty coverage in quadrant B1. “Sloppy,” Rei muttered, typing out notes on the holographic display. Not for the first time she missed the tactile sensation of bashing real keys. You’re protecting your queen, not a sack of flour. Act like it!

Rei was so busy grumbling to herself – damn Serenity for insisting she make a personal appearance at this festival! – that she nearly missed the door entry chime. If it was Minako coming back to tell her, again, to stop worrying, Rei was going to lose it.

She would’ve killed Minako by now, but that would leave D5 unforgivably under-protected.

“Come in,” Rei said, not looking away from her screens. Were they really trying to get away with only three units in the food pavilion? It was THE FOOD PAVILION. Did these morons even know who Neo-Queen Serenity WAS? Rei’s fingers flew as she added new scathing commentary to her response. More than a minute passed before Rei remembered someone else should be in the room.

She swiveled in her chair and was surprised to see PallaPalla standing before her desk, arms clasped and head down. As soon as they’d made eye contact, PallaPalla broke into a wide and innocent grin, then seemed to remember herself and looked down again.

“PallaPalla?” Rei prompted, her security work temporarily forgotten.

“Lady Mars-sama!” The young girl bowed even lower. “PallaPalla didn’t want to wait one more second! PallaPalla came to apologize right away!”

Rei was used to most everybody needing to apologize for something, but she was drawing a blank on PallaPalla and rest of the Amazon Quartet. “Asteroid Senshi” now, she supposed. They’d only been in this time for a little over a week, which hardly seemed long enough to have done anything warranting apologizing.

Then again …

“What for?” Rei asked with forced nonchalance. Her eyes flicked to the drawer where she kept a squishy stress cow that Ami had given her for Christmas untold years ago. She’d never admit to it, but she loved that thing. A squishy stress cow would not go amiss at the moment.

Impossibly, PallaPalla seemed to bow lower yet. “The ball,” she said in a mournful voice.

The what? Rei searched her memory and came up empty. Her strongest recollection of the Quartet was when they had worked together on a Coming of Age celebration, but that hadn’t been anywhere near fancy enough to be considered a ball. And besides, the ones who had really pissed Rei off then were the red one and the pink one (what were their names again?), not PallaPalla.

“Lady Jupiter-sama said that in order for PallaPalla to show she was truly sorry for being bad, she had to apologize to everyone she had been bad to.” She clasped her hands and peered at Rei with huge watery eyes. “She is truly, truly sorry for trying to smoosh you with her giant ball!”

Like most everything from that weird time period, what little Rei could remember was fuzzy and confused. “Dream fog,” Ami had said, which none of them really understood, but Rei long accepted confusion as an occasional feature of their lives. With everything else that had happened over the centuries, and the endless parade of creative ways Rei had been nearly killed (or sometimes ACTUALLY killed), a giant ball really didn’t rank.

It was important to PallaPalla though, that much was clear. “Apology accepted,” Rei told her, and turned back to her security report.

Only to be face-to-face with PallaPalla. Rei swallowed her scream.

“PallaPalla wants to give you a present to make up for it!” she said, pumping her fists up and down in her enthusiasm.

“That really won’t be necessary,” Rei told her. Her eye caught the display again and twitched as she spotted a glaring hole near the anti-grav rides.

“You’re grumpy!” PallaPalla recognized, thrusting a finger at Rei like she’d just identified some strange new creature and not just basically described the Rei Hino condition. “Do you like dolls? PallaPalla can make a doll for you!”

“I don’t think that will—“

A memory stirred. Watching the doll’s arms twist in PallaPalla’s hands and feeling her own instantly mirror the action. A dangerous thing in the hands of a child who’d never learned right from wrong, but Rei was, of course, a person of great morale standing and discipline.

“Can you make a doll of Sailor Venus?”

“Yeah!” PallaPalla cheered, and with a puff of blue smoke, the doll was in Rei’s hands.

Rei grinned. She was pretty sure it wasn’t her friendliest grin ever, but PallaPalla giggled and hopped from one foot to the next.

Leaning across her desk, Rei keyed in a code, and a security feed popped up on her display. There was Venus, giving some kind of press debriefing of something or another. Keeping her eyes glued to the feed, Rei tickled the doll’s nose.

Venus’s nose twitched, but it was the only visible reaction, and she kept right on answering the question.

Rei tickled again, relentlessly. She was rewarded by Venus desperately scrubbing at her nose while listening to another reporter.

“Do you know how to make the doll need to use the bathroom?” Rei excitedly asked PallaPalla.

PallaPalla was delighted that Rei was so happy, but her eyebrows knit together despite her ongoing smile. “Lady Mars-sama?”

Rei brushed it aside. “Never mind, I’ll figure it out. Thank you, PallaPalla. You’ve totally made up for the giant smooshing ball.”

With a cheer, PallaPalla jumped into the air and spun in a circle. “PallaPalla loves forgiveness!” She skipped to the door, but stopped and turned back as Rei called her name.

“Do you know the captain of security?” Rei asked her, just a touch too eagerly. PallaPalla shook her head. “I’ll send you some pictures later.”

“Okay!” PallaPalla replied, then bounced out of Rei’s office to apologize to the next person on her list.

Rei carefully placed the Venus doll in the drawer next to her squishy stress cow.

These security plans were going to get worked out one way or another.


	80. Episode 163

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 163, "Labyrinth of Mirrors! Chibi-Moon Captured" (Or, “The one with all the mirrors.”)

** Episode 163 **

“It’s done.”

Charis hopped in the air and cheered. “Yeah! You showed her, Serenity!”

Serenity had thought she couldn’t feel any more pleased with herself, but praise from her Senshi never failed to make her pride swell. It was a good day. The battle – and it hadn’t really been a battle, for the girl was so far below her – took only a few minutes. The imprisonment had taken longer, but permanent magic tended to be complex and time consuming, and she wanted to get it right. Zoe might think her impetuous, but she WAS Queen now, and took her responsibilities seriously.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t also enjoy them.

Of course that wasn’t what Zoe’s crossed arms and pursed lips said.

Charis nudged her friend with her shoulder and winked at Serenity. “Zoe is still upset about you using the Golden Crystal.”

Zoe’s glare at her teammate was piercing, but when she turned back to Serenity, her eyes softened. Not angry, then, but disappointed. “I do wish you hadn’t.”

Serenity was tempted to give in to the dramatic sigh she felt rising, but remembered she was working on her patience. She still huffed a little though; she wasn’t a saint, and honestly, it was frustrating how Zoe refused to see how perfect it was!

“I respect that you disagree,” she said magnanimously.

“I don’t believe respect is a factor in this situation at all,” Zoe replied, her voice sharp and condemning.

As soon as the words were out, her eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut with an audible clack. Serenity flinched involuntarily and felt her good mood draining away, helpless to stop it.

Then, in a blur of motion, Charis had Zoe against the flawless marble walls. Her forearm was pressed to Zoe’s throat, and she was leaning with all of her strength. Charis was shorter than Zoe by several inches, but already the other girl was beginning to turn red.

“Respect clearly is NOT a factor,” growled Charis. “How dare you?” Now the question was out, it seemed only to fuel Charis’s wrath. “How DARE you?” she demanded again, leaning into Zoe so hard it seemed her entire neck had disappeared. Zoe gasped for air, but otherwise didn’t move, did nothing to defend herself. “She is your QUEEN.”

“Charis.”

It was neither a warning nor a plea. Just a name, almost casual, yet it was enough. Charis immediately stepped away, leaving Zoe on shaking legs and clutching at her throat. She stumbled, and would have fallen, but Serenity was there. She supported her Senshi easily, her earlier mood returned in full force.

Leaning down, Serenity caught Zoe’s bloodshot eye and smiled. “This girl, this Nefl … Nera …”

“Nehellenia,” Charis supplied.

“Nehellenia,” Serenity repeated with a grateful nod. “She attacked and consumed her own people. She would have attacked ours.” Serenity’s burden became lighter as Charis slipped in and bore the weight of her fellow Senshi. Free now, Serenity stood facing them both. “She would have attacked ME. Should I have let her try?”

“Never,” Zoe rasped out. Charis nodded in complete agreement.

“She reached for what was never hers to take, and now she has an eternity to think on it.” Serenity knew she sounded harsh and cold, but the audacity of her would-be usurper had angered her more than she’d realized.

“I do enjoy dramatic irony,” Zoe reluctantly admitted, and Charis barked a laugh. She jostled Zoe and they shared a grin, no trace of the fury and tension between them from minutes before. Back straight, Zoe put her right fist over her heart and bowed at the waist. “I apologize, Serenity. My tongue is ever quicker than my reason.”

“Oh, none of that,” Serenity said, making a fuss over righting Zoe and batting her hand back down to her side. “You know your council is invaluable to me. One day I may even prove it by listening!”

Her Senshi laughed at that, and Serenity basked in their affection. “Come,” she said, looping her arm through both of theirs and leading them further into the palace. “We must find our sisters and celebrate!”

“You’re thinking a ball, perhaps?” Zoe wondered, fighting to keep her expression neutral.

Charis cackled. “If Serenity gets up in the morning, she wants to throw a ball!”

They continued to tease her as she put up a token protest. Serenity allowed their camaraderie to smother any lingering anger. This Nehellenia had not lasted long enough to leave a mark on any who mattered, and soon even her memory would fade. Serenity would grant her no more than that.


	81. Episode 164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 164, "The Golden Crystal Appears! Nehellenia's Spell" (Or, “The one where the Quartet break free of Nehellenia.”)

** Episode 164 **

“Minako-chan’s late!”

It wasn’t a new thing. It should by now be considered an expected thing. And yet the tone in Ami’s voice made it clear that not only was this unexpected, it was potentially the single worst thing to happen to them in their entire lives.

“She probably had an audition,” Mako said. She put her hand on Ami’s shoulder. This had the dual purpose of providing comfort and keeping Ami from beginning to fidget. It was important to keep Ami from fidgeting. That way led to madness, potentially for everyone.

“But studying!” Ami would’ve bounced, but encountered the Wall of Makoto and her butt stayed firmly glued to the tatami.

Rei snorted without looking up from her textbook. “If Minako were here, she wouldn’t be studying anyway.” She jabbed a thumb at Usagi. “Like this one.”

“I’m studying!” Usagi protested. Very sneakily indeed, she slipped the manga she’d hidden in her book under the table.

None of this did anything to make Ami feel better. “We’ll be seniors next year!” she said, like a sacred pronouncement. “We have to start getting ready for university entrance exams!”

“Minako-chan’s not even sure she’s going to university.” Usagi said this casually (and while scrunching her neck in to read the manga now in her lap).

“Casually” was not a word that could be associated with Ami, and she drew in a ragged breath. Usagi hadn’t just spoken a fact, she’d punched Ami in the face. Visions of Minako in all assortment of menial jobs danced through her brain. Minako would be doomed to a life without fulfillment, mired in misery and unrealized potential.

Minako would fail.

AMI would fail.

Was breathing suddenly hard for anyone else?

She felt a hand rubbing her back in soothing circles, and when she glanced over, Mako inhaled deeply and gestured with her hand for Ami to copy her. Ami did. Then a slow exhale, which Ami mirrored. They repeated this twice more, leaving Ami calm and centered. She smiled her thanks at Mako and felt ready to once again tackle the problem that was Minako Aino.

Which was convenient, as the door slid open, and there Minako was.

“Hi guys!” she said cheerfully and not at all like someone who was more than an hour late.

Despite having seen Minako at school earlier that day, Usagi’s expression was one of pure delight. “Minako-chan! Did you have an audition? Did you get it? Will you be famous? Are you leaving us? DON’T GO!”

And then there were tears. So many tears. Endless tears. All funneled into Rei’s shirt sleeve. Rei’s disgust was infinite as she tried to extricate herself from Usagi. She failed.

Minako just laughed. “No, not yet, ABSOLUTELY, and never happen,” she answered. “But something interesting did happen today. Look who I found.”

With all the style and grace of a game show presenter, Minako pushed the door the rest of the way open, and delighted in the shocked gasps that filled the room.

Standing before them, in varying stages of contrite, were the Amazon Quartet.

“You guys!” Usagi said, scrambling to her feet. “We tried to find you!”

And they had. It had been difficult to discern dream from reality in the wake of the Dead Moon Circus, but that these four girls did exist and had turned over a new leaf was something all the Senshi could agree on. But they’d seemed to vanish without a trace, and no amount of searching on foot, by computer, or through the fire would divulge where they had gone.

And now here they were on Rei’s doorstep, years later. Usagi felt a wave of relief surge through her. She’d wanted desperately to help them, and it had niggled at her that she never had the chance.

It was difficult to resist the urge to hug them, but the girls shied away at her approach, and so Usagi flung her arms around Minako instead, who was only too happy to accept this burden. “Where did you all go? What have you been doing?” Then Usagi seemed to really see them and gasped. “Look how much you’ve grown!”

This was not a well-received comment. The one with the pink hair groaned in agony while the little blue one’s bottom lip began to tremble at a dangerous rate. Meanwhile the red one and the green one just looked angry, and Usagi glanced nervously at Minako, wondering what she’d done wrong.

Minako’s answer was to change the subject. “I caught them stealing from some poor tourist.”

“Stealing?” Mako said, crossing her arms. The warm concern she’d been showing to the girls gave way to stern disapproval, and the Quartet shrunk a little behind the one with red hair.

“We’re not thieves!” the green one snapped from around the red one’s arm.

“Certainly not with those skills,” scoffed Minako.

The red one balled her hands into fists. “We were just trying to get enough money to eat today!”

“PallaPalla’s hungry!” wailed the little blue one from somewhere behind the others.

“Circus life isn’t quite what it once was,” the pink one admitted with sad resignation.

And then, angry or not, awkward or not, the Quartet were enveloped in a special Usagi Brand Hug, and ushered inside for a hot meal and explanations.

~~~

Usagi drug her foot up another stone step and glanced wearily at the mountain still to climb. Somehow – she didn’t know how, but SOMEhow – she knew that Rei added new steps daily. Just to make her suffer.

That only made Usagi more determined to not give up. Even if stopping by Crown after school and having an entire pizza plus three sundaes wasn’t exactly the smartest idea. Still, the pizza HAD been delicious. Mm, maybe she could talk the others into ordering another pizza.

Buoyed by thoughts of more food in her immediate future, Usagi scaled the remaining steps with relative ease, and finally she was in the stone courtyard and only slightly out of breath.

Which helped, as it meant there was less of it to get knocked out of her when she was tackled and driven to the ground.

Before Usagi could figure out what was going on, JunJun’s face consumed her vision. “HELP US!” she begged.

VesVes and CereCere appeared as well, nodding their heads in emphatic support of JunJun’s plea.

“What’s wrong?” Usagi asked, pushing JunJun back enough to sit up.

“Rei-san!” the three girls replied in perfect harmony.

Duh. Usagi scrunched up her face. “Can you be more specific?”

Yes. Yes they could.

“She’s making us work all the time!”

“How are there so many leaves in one place?”

“Look at these hands! These are not hands meant for brooms!”

And then the Quartet (Threetet? Usagi scrunched her face again.) were all talking at the same time, each keen to list in exhaustive detail the many crimes Rei had committed against them. After several minutes of Usagi mentally agreeing with pretty much everything she could make out, the girls turned to her like their saviour.

VesVes pawed at Usagi’s arm. “You have to do something!”

“Please!” implored CereCere. “I’m beginning to think it was better when we were homeless!”

“She’s your best friend, she’ll listen to you!” JunJun said with every confidence.

~~~

“That’s ridiculous, I’m not listening to you,” Rei told Usagi, who visibly deflated. “PallaPalla, make sure you get in the corners!”

“Okay!” PallaPalla called back happily before attacking the floor with her scrub brush.

“But Rei-chan …”

“No buts, Usagi. They can stay here, but they’re working. That’s final.”

“But—“

Rei rolled her eyes and turned to Ami, seated between Mako and Minako on the walkway. “Ami-chan, please explain to Usagi the meaning of ‘final’.”

Ami opened her mouth to recite the definition, but Minako cut her off. “I get what you’re saying, Rei, but they’re only little kids.”

“Teenagers,” corrected Mako.

“BARELY teenagers,” Minako compromised. “Maybe not have them working every second of every day?”

“So they can do what, exactly?” Rei asked. Behind her, PallaPalla was running, bent in half and pushing the scrub brush ahead of her. A stream of giggles was left in her wake.

“Rei-chan has a point,” said Ami, earning a grateful nod. “They aren’t currently enrolled in school and have no appreciable skills outside of performing in the circus. Which they’ve discovered is, quite understandably, no longer a welcoming career path.”

Mako rubbed her neck in thought. “We’re kind of out of options. Rei-chan’s the only place where there’s enough room for them. My apartment’s barely big enough for ME.”

Ami shook her head regretfully. “My mother would have too many questions.”

“Even mine might wonder at four new kids,” Usagi said, tapping her chin. “One or two, sure, but four?”

“And I like these girls too much to subject them to MY parents,” added Minako.

Rei shrugged, the matter settled in her mind. “So they work.”

“But Rei-chan,” Usagi tried again, this time pressing on despite Rei’s exasperated huffing, “they’re really not happy. I don’t want them to run away again before we can help them. Do you?”

“That’s not my concern,” is what Rei was going to say. “They need rules and discipline,” she wanted to insist. But between Usagi’s huge eyes, PallaPalla’s easy laughter, and the way her stomach was clenching at the thought that she’d wake up one day and the Quartet would’ve vanished in the night, she said none of these things.

But she did get an idea.

~~~

“It’s so good to see you ladies again! It’s been too long!” Petz nodded her thanks as Mako poured her tea.

“Yes, you’re all looking so well!” said Calaveras, then she leaned toward Minako and squinted. “You’re getting bags under your eyes, though, Minako-chan. You should come by one of our shops and try our new cream.”

“What did you—!” Minako began, only to find an elbow in each side courtesy of Rei and Usagi. “That sounds fantastic, I’d love to!” she ground out instead through a smile made of clenched teeth and venom.

Ami laughed nervously. “So Rei-chan told us you have a new location opening soon?”

“Yes!” Rei agreed with a beaming expression that refused to waver, even as she continued to dig her elbow into Minako. “Koan was telling me all about it!”

“It’s very exciting!” Berthier said as she munched on a delicate cake. “This will be our third shop!”

“We might have a fourth by now if someone didn’t keep using up all the product,” Koan said far too agreeably.

“Well someone has to look their best for our customers!” replied Berthier, her musical voice light and bitingly pleasant.

Petz’s eyebrow began to twitch at an uncontrollable rate. “As you can see, good help is incredibly difficult to find.” All three of her sisters glared at that, but at least it stopped their squabbling.

“That’s what we wanted to talk to you about!” Usagi said. “We have some girls we really want to help. They used to do kind of bad things, but they don’t want to do that anymore.”

Rei smiled at Koan. “We thought you might know what that was like.” All four of the Ayakashi Sisters nodded, and the seriousness of the meeting rose perceptibly.

Mako leaned forward and clasped her hands on the table. “They’re good kids who’ve had a rough time and need a fresh start.”

“And we were hoping that perhaps you could give it to them?” Ami asked hopefully.

The sisters said nothing, but exchanged a look. After a moment, they turned back to the Senshi. “Can we meet them?” Petz asked.

Minako was already on her feet and sliding the door open. “Come on in,” she said, and the Quartet shuffled inside. They were each presenting their bravest face (all except PallaPalla, who held CereCere’s hand tight and openly wore her anxiety), but the way they clustered near to each other said everything.

For a long, silent moment, the Ayakashi Sisters and the Amazon Quartet took stock of each other. Between them, the Senshi held their breath.

It was Petz who broke the silence. “I understand you’re looking for a second chance.”

“Maybe,” VesVes replied cautiously.

“But we done being used by old hags!” exclaimed JunJun.

“So if that’s what you’re offering, we’re rather take our chances elsewhere, thank you,” said CereCere.

“PallaPalla hates not having a home!”

At that, the rest of the Quartet had the bravado sucked out of them. They slumped, and huddled even closer together.

Seated at the table, Koan chewed her lip and blinked back the tears. She felt Berthier’s hand slip into hers and squeezed it gratefully.

Petz and Calaveras shared another look. “Well you are an old hag,” Calaveras pointed out, though her voice was gentle as she said it. “You can’t fault them for stating the obvious.”

Petz shot her an obligatory glare, then turned to the Quartet. “You’ll have to work, you realize.”

The Quartet were once again suspicious. JunJun peered at Petz through narrowed eyes. “What time would we start?”

“Well our shops open at ten but I like everyone to be setting up for the day a bit early, so we usually come in around 9:30 to—“

“We’d get to sleep in!” JunJun all but screamed at the others.

“PallaPalla won’t have to wait to say hello to Sun-san!”

CereCere clasped her hands and sighed. “Beauty rest! Oh sweet beauty rest, how I’ve missed you!”

“We’ll take it!” VeVes said to Petz, and then the Quartet dissolved into a mass of excited chatter seemingly only intelligible to each other.

“That was easy,” Petz said, sipping her tea. “What have you been doing to these poor children, Rei-san?”

Which of course prompted Rei to retort, which sucked in the Ayakashi and the Senshi both. The room was an utter chaos of voices. Usagi stole an extra cake and sat back to enjoy the sound.

Finding new good guys and making new friends was the best.


	82. Episode 165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 165, "Time for the Crystal to Shine! Beautiful Power of Dreams" (Or, “The one where there's a 5000 foot sky Chibi-Usa.”)

** Episode 165 **

Ikuko poured the tea with a trembling hand and bit back a curse when it sloshed over the side. She felt a pang of guilt, which was silly because she was alone. Everyone knew some things didn’t count when you were alone, like the aforementioned swearing, or having an extra sliver of cake.

She placed a towel over the spill and watched as the liquid slowly began to spread through the fabric. There was something comforting about how the light brown colour materialized through the white. Comforting, but unnatural.

Nothing felt real.

Those swear words weren’t the only ones that felt strange to her today, and Ikuko’s lips moved with the memory of those she’d spoken earlier.

Moon Crisis Power.

Had it been minutes? Hours? Ikuko couldn’t be sure. Ikuko couldn’t be sure of anything. Her memories were indistinct, only just beginning to seep through like the spilled tea through her towel.

She remembered standing in front of her house, looking up at the sky and waiting for the eclipse. Usagi and had already left to meet her friends at the park. Ikuko felt sure that was less than an hour ago.

But the other things she remembered would fill days and weeks. Months. The strange man who thought she was his mother, the little girl who was so good at chopping vegetables, an emergency visit to the dentist. Snippets and traces of events she couldn’t quite place, until she was again in front of her house, looking up at the sky, and the eclipse was passing.

Moon Crisis Power.

She had said it with her voice. She had screamed it with her heart.

Hadn’t she?

With a final wipe, the table was once again clean, and Ikuko rinsed the towel in the sink. Water ran over her hands as she stared through the window. Outside, birds flittered from branch to branch. A spider rested in a web that was only visible when the warm breeze blew it into the sunlight.

But wasn’t it winter? Wasn’t it the wrong season for spiders? Ikuko was certain it was, but the world outside her window disagreed.

She wanted Usagi to come home, with Chibi-Usa in tow. She wanted Rei and Ami, and all of her girls to come home. She couldn’t be sure when she’d seen any of them last, and the worry was beginning to eat away at her.

Worry, as it turned out, still counted, even when you were alone.

Ikuko poured the tea again, this time successfully. She sat on the couch, watching the door intently, and let the cup warm her hands. The words still made no sense to her, but they were all she had, and as the tea grew cold and untouched, she clung to them.

Moon Crisis Power.


	83. Episode 166

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 166, "Dreams Forever! Light Throughout the Sky" (Or, “The one where SuperS finally, blissfully ends.”)

** Episode 166 **

Mamoru led Chibi-Usa home, clutching her hand tightly. The cats followed, still fussing over his condition. The Senshi lingered in the park, eyeing the skies.

Mako rubbed the back of her head. “That was a hell of a thing. Anybody else feel like they’ve been sleeping for a year?”

“Yes. It’s fascinating,” said Ami. She frowned. “And distressing.”

“Hey, what do you think he was?” Minako asked the others. They glowered in response. “What?”

“Done,” Rei simply said, turning away without another glance. “So done.”

Usagi was close behind her. “Have I mentioned before what a weird summer this was?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _SuperS ends with a 100 word drabble, because SuperS deserves no more words than that._


	84. Episode 167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 167, "The Nightmare Shards Scatter! The Return of the Queen of Darkness" (Or, "The one where the girls are in high school and Nehellenia comes back.")

** Episode 167 **

"How do you think you did on the test?"

Usagi groaned long and loud to the blue sky above. The blue sky did not groan back, but Mako thought it seemed sympathetic.

Mako certainly was.

"Usagi-chan …" Ami began.

"No tests! Tests are bad and I'm saying no to them!"

Mako laughed, but quietly. Ami had that look in her eye, and it wouldn't do to catch her attention. Not that it was a huge worry with Minako about to leap in as a champion of the No Tests faction, but Mako was learning how to pick her battles.

Or at least she was learning not to pick this one.

She half-listened as Minako and Usagi tried to convince Ami that tests weren't important and shouldn't be allowed to happen to poor young maidens with busy schedules and video game needs. The sun was bright and warm and felt good on Mako's face. A little too hot, technically, but she liked it. It was comforting.

And okay maybe a bit hotter than she thought. Mako ducked under the shade of the tree and rubbed at her leg, burning from where the sun was hitting her skirt directly. She still wasn't quite used to the dark navy of this new school uniform. One thing to be said for her old brown skirt: no burned legs.

Otherwise, Mako didn't miss it at all.

"Of COURSE I take tests too! What do you think I do all day?"

Rei's voice preceded the realization that Rei herself had finally arrived, which seemed about right. Mako gave her leg a final brush and rejoined her friends. Contentment was on order for today. Sometimes that came from Rei and/or Usagi and/or Minako doing their thing, sometimes not. Mako wasn't sure which would it would be this afternoon, but with a smile and a shrug at Ami, she positioned herself to break it right the hell up if this was a Sometimes Not day.

"I don't know!" Usagi yelled back. "Probably be Rei-chan at everyone!"

Rei opened her mouth. No sound came out and she frowned. "What does that even mean?"

Minako sashayed by, flipping her hair at Rei with deadly accuracy. "I figured you paraded through the halls like this." She took another huge step forward then dragged her toe along the ground behind her. Mako winced as Minako aggressively threw first one shoulder forward, then the other. She looked like she was about to seriously hurt herself. And if she didn't, Rei probably would.

Next to Mako, Ami sighed heavily. "It was just a geography test."

Before she could respond, Mako locked eyes with Minako. Minako widened her eyes and jerked her head almost imperceptibly, but there was no mistaking it. Mako knew what she must do.

As the words bubbled up, Mako was happy that today was a Sometimes day.

"Rei-samaaaaa!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice and lunged at Minako.

Usagi, who was already howling with laughter, pitched forward and would've landed face first on the ground if she hadn't latched on to something for support. That support happened to be Rei. She boiled with fury and righteous indignation while a cackling Usagi scrabbled to remain upright. She kept lilting to one side as Usagi tried to hang on, half pulling Rei's uniform jacked off in the process.

It was all the encouragement Mako and Minako needed.

"Away, peasant!" Minako declared imperiously, trying to brush Mako aside.

When the tips of Minako's fingertips grazed the back of Mako's hand, she let out a gasp. "Oh!" Mako cried, clutching a fistful of her shirt with both hands. "Rei-sama touched me!"

Mako was in the process of swooning – quite a decent performance, she felt – when Rei marched by with an expression that was so similar to Minako's impression of her that Mako couldn't sure it wasn't on purpose.

"You're idiots," Rei said, "and I'm leaving."

Usagi trailed after her, half giggling, half wheezing. "But Rei-sama!" she barely got out before the laughter took over again.

"This is going to be a long year," Mako heard Ami say to herself as she followed them.

Mako turned to Minako and couldn't help but echo the grin she saw there. They exchanged a high-five, subdued for decorum's sake, grabbed their bookbags and followed.

By the time they'd gone a few blocks, the whole thing had (mostly) been dropped, and the girls were happily distracted by the new fashions on display in the store windows they passed.

"Ami-chan, Ami-chan!" Minako grabbed Ami's arm and Ami yelped as she was yanked toward a display. "That dress would be so cute on you!"

"Oh wow, it would!" agreed Rei.

"I wanna see!"

There was a flash in the widow behind Mako as Usagi ran past, all the way from the crepe stand five stores down. Clearly the ginzuishou bound them not only in life and death, but also in cute outfits.

"You have to try it on!" Usagi demanded, despite Ami's blushing and stammered protests quite to the contrary.

Well that wouldn't stand. Mako hadn't seen the dress in question yet, but she was already completely confident that Ami would indeed look adorable in it. "C'mon, Ami-chan!" she said as she approached her friends. "You should totally—"

The words stopped, like the sentence had been clipped with a pair of scissors. Mako had turned to look at the dress – the incredible dress that had apparently been created by angels specifically for Ami – but had caught her reflection instead.

Not just her reflection, but her reflection alongside the others.

It hadn't seemed like much of a thing at first. Just a passing thought way at the back of her mind. "Rei-chan sure stands out in her different uniform."

Then that thought gave way to the next. "I don't."

School had started weeks ago, but with all the excitement of that, and all the trouble of what happened after, it just hadn't occurred to her until this moment.

Mako didn't look different anymore.

The force of it punched into her. She felt her heart swell and her throat constrict. The image, that beautiful image, began to swim out of focus. Mako blinked rapidly to clear her vision, and that was enough to break the spell.

Chaos surrounded her. She couldn't have zoned out for more than a few seconds, but apparently that was long enough.

Usagi clung to Ami, chanting "Fix it, fix it, fix it!" in an increasingly panicked voice. Quite heedless of being in the middle of a busy shopping street, Ami had her computer out and was typing furiously.

Mako whipped her head around to Rei, who had an ofuda ready and was clearly about to use it. Possibly on Mako. Mako's brain quickly reported back that she did not want this to happen.

A flash of gold caught Mako's eye and she instantly recognized it as Minako's wand.

The hell was going on?

"The hell is going on?!" Mako demanded, which seemed enough to jolt everyone out of battle readiness.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi whispered hopefully.

"Yes?" replied Mako.

Usagi yanked Mako almost in half so she could peer into her right eye. "I don't see any gold!" she said, though it sounded more like an accusation.

Mako wasn't sure how to respond. "Good?"

"Hrrrm," Usagi muttered. She released the bow so Mako could stand up again, but kept glaring at Mako's eye like she was daring it to betray her. Just the right eye. Whenever she'd glance at Mako's left eye, she'd smile in grateful relief, then shift back to glaring at the right again.

It was weird.

Mako looked to the others, who had gathered around Ami. Rei kept her ofuda out and ready while Minako waited for Ami to finish typing. When the computer beeped, Ami nodded once and snapped it shut. "No trace of Nehellenia."

Everyone visibly relaxed. Everyone except Mako. "Nehellenia," she said in a flat tone. "Really."

"Well you looked in mirror and got all funny!" Usagi said. Her voice was muffled, and it was only then that Mako noticed she was being hugged. Powerless in the face of such things, Mako wrapped an arm around Usagi, who squeezed Mako tighter.

"We just wanted to be sure," added Ami sheepishly.

What could Mako do? She wrapped her other arm around Ami's shoulders.

Rei stood next to Ami and Minako joined Usagi. They all stood facing the storefront window and their reflections stared back. "What happened?" Rei asked.

Mako felt it wash over her again. She hugged Ami and Usagi tighter and tried to find the words.

"I look like you guys," she finally managed to say.

She wasn't sure it was enough. It didn't feel like enough. But it must've been pretty okay, because Rei and Minako pulled their line into a circle, and then everyone was hugging everyone else.

Mako loved her Juuban High school uniform.

"You should transfer and look like us too, Rei-chan," Minako suggested.

"No thanks," Rei replied.

"Aww, why not?"

From somewhere in the pile, Mako heard Usagi gasp. "Rei-sama touched me!"

"THAT'S why not," Rei said, struggling to make herself heard over the laughter.


	85. Episode 168

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Episode 168:** "Saturn Awakens! The Ten Sailor Senshi Gather" (Or, “The one where Hotaru gets a big level up.”)

** Episode 168 **

“Almost there.”

“I CAN walk, Haruka.”

“Sure, sure.”

A few moments later the knob rattled but didn’t turn, and a muffled curse came from behind the door. “Who had time to lock this thing?”

“Setsuna-mama likes locked doors. I’ll get it.”

The door swung open and Hotaru ducked back under Michiru’s right arm. Coming up to about the woman’s waist, she was exactly zero help in supporting her weight at all, but Michiru smiled at her gratefully just the same.

Haruka pushed the door the rest of the way open with her foot and the three of them shuffled into the house. Her arm was wrapped firmly around Michiru’s waist as she stepped inside, painfully aware of the slow pace Michiru was setting. It had only been a short distance from the driveway, but Haruka had been half tempted to just pick Michiru up and carry her. Luckily, she was more tempted by the idea of not hearing about it for the rest of her very long life. Michiru was bristling enough under needing this much help.

Not for the first time, Haruka thought they’d been too charitable to Nehellenia. Dead was dead, true, but …

They’d arrived at the couch, and that shook Haruka out of her reverie. With Hotaru holding Michiru’s hand all the way, they gently lowered her down into the soft cushions. Haruka caught Michiru’s wince and her sharp hiss of pain. She opened her mouth to suggest – again – that they should visit the hospital.

But Michiru was faster, and Haruka frowned. Who was the Senshi of Speed again?

In a pained voice that was trying very hard to sound casual, Michiru said to Hotaru, “I’m surprised you let Chibi-Usa-chan out of your sight.”

Hotaru flushed and looked away, giving Michiru time to shoot Haruka a warning look. No hospitals.

Haruka had no equally compelling look, only a series of frustrated frowns. She really needed more looks.

“We’ve spent time,” Hotaru said, playing with the end of her cardigan. “She won’t be going back to the thirtieth century for another few days yet. And she needs time with Mamoru-san. It’s tough when your parents …”

Trailing off, Hotaru’s eyes found the carpet, but not before Haruka caught the flash of painful memories. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she glanced to Michiru, but didn’t find the reassurance she was hoping for. Saturn had changed Hotaru, that much was obvious, but they hadn’t had time to figure out all the hows yet.

Haruka was suddenly very certain she didn’t want to know.

This silence was unbearable. “Hey, how about you go get ready for bed?” she said in a voice that sounded too loud, even to her own ears. “We’ll come tuck you in and read you a bedtime story.”

That did it. Hotaru broke out of her brood and glared angrily at Haruka. Her eyebrows knitted together and her lower lip jutted out so far it nearly touched her chin. It was all Haruka could do to not go find a camera immediately. “Haruka-papa!” she growled in the most adorable growl known to all of human kind. “I’m not a kid!”

“Right, sorry!” Haruka wasn’t sorry at all. Haruka didn’t sound even remotely sorry. Haruka felt her world tilting back to normal again under the power of how not sorry she was.

Hotaru curled her little hands into little fists. “Geez, Papa!” she grumbled, and all but stomped to her room.

“I think you made her angry,” Michiru said behind a light laugh.

“It’s not my fault she looks so cute.” Her tone and body language were entirely nonchalant, but Haruka sat next to Michiru with the utmost care not to jostle her.

“She went through a lot.”

Haruka didn’t need to look to know Michiru was staring at her, watching for her every tiny reaction. She wondered when that had become comforting. “We all did,” she said.

“We didn’t all nearly blow ourselves up to defeat the enemy.”

Haruka had been watching the hallway toward Hotaru’s room, but she turned from it now and considered her partner. Michiru’s expression was, as ever, a practiced, unreadable neutral to the average person. Haruka was far from average. “You’re proud of her.”

Michiru lifted one eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. “Aren’t you?”

She was. She was so damned proud of Hotaru that she thought her heart would burst with it. She wanted to pick up the little girl and run down the street yelling her accomplishments to the world. “My daughter would do anything to accomplish her mission!” she’d cry. “My daughter looked evil in the eye and said ‘I will sacrifice myself to stop you’!”

Haruka felt like the proudest parent to have ever walked on any planet in the scope of the universe’s existence.

Haruka felt like shit.

As usually happened when confronted with things she didn’t like, Haruka’s temper bubbled over. “She’s a child!” she snapped.

Michiru didn’t flinch and her voice allowed no argument. “She’s a Senshi.”

“I’m Saturn,” Hotaru said from the doorway.

Neither Haruka nor Michiru had realized she was there and their heads snapped toward her. Hotaru hovered on the edge of the room, and Haruka was forcibly reminded of that night just a few days ago (had it really been only days?) when Hotaru had come to them, years older and full of dire warnings.

“And I’m Hotaru,” she said, her frown returning. “It’s … a little confusing.”

Haruka searched for something to say. Words weren’t her thing. Haruka believed strongly in actions, but couldn’t think of what to do there, either. “Hotaru …” she heard Michiru say behind her.

Then came the words Haruka hoped to never hear.

“I remember everything.”

The guilt slammed into Haruka with a force she couldn’t possibly have prepared for. Like a fool, she thought she had. She, Michiru, and Setsuna had spent how many hours talking about it? Anxious hours around tea that went cold, worrying about unnatural growth spurts and mental development and the possibility that Hotaru would one day remember how very, very hard they’d tried to kill her.

All the things Haruka had told herself she’d say shriveled to dust in her mouth. The reasons. The justifications. She’d said them hundreds of times before to Sailor Moon and to herself, but never to Hotaru.

Michiru’s hand was like a vice on her shoulder but she didn’t have words either. She wasn’t alone, but that made it no easier.

Hotaru hadn’t moved. She stood in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her, wearing the faded blue t-shirt Haruka had given her to sleep in. They hadn’t had time to shop for more than a few basic outfits after her last growth spurt. The shirt was almost comically large and seemed to swallow her tiny frame. She looked like a little girl playing dress-up.

Her eyes were neither a child’s, nor playing.

“We had to.” The words tumbled out of Haruka’s mouth without her permission. “You were the Messiah of Silence.”

“You would have destroyed everything,” Michiru said, her voice taut like a string wound too tight. “Everything.”

Still Hotaru said nothing. Haruka heard an awful scraping sound in her ears and realized it was her teeth grinding together. She hated this, HATED it. She hated that destiny had turned to her, hated that she’d had to answer, and hated how she wouldn’t have changed a goddamn thing.

It left her drained, and she sagged on the couch. “I’m sorry.”

Haruka rarely apologized. What was done was done. Apologies meant regret, and Haruka made it a point to never look back. So why was she apologizing, exactly? That she’d argued the loudest to kill a sweet innocent girl? That she’d tried? That she would do it again, if she had to? If she didn’t even know what she was apologizing for, there was no way Hotaru could understand and accept.

She’d only had this family for a few weeks, and yet Haruka could feel her heart shatter at its loss. A tiny whimper, almost inaudible, came from behind her, and she knew Michiru felt it too.

It was what they deserved, but that only made the bitterness rise faster.

“It’s okay.”

What she was hearing was impossible. A trick of her mind. The opening salvo in a new war against herself that Haruka was sure would never end.

Something stirred behind her, and she heard Michiru’s voice, strained and thick. “Hotaru?”

Only then did Haruka dare to look.

Their eyes met, and Haruka’s concentration was so great that for a few seconds, she forgot to breathe. She was on a quest (“a mission,” the cynical part of her mind corrected) to find every scrap of hate and condemnation Hotaru had for her.

She found none. Pain, yes. A hurt she longed to erase, even if she didn’t know where to start. But no hate. No fear.

There was no fear, and that became only the third time in her life that Haruka had thanked the gods.

Hotaru gave a sad, self-depreciating smile. “Well not really okay, but I understand. After Nehellenia, I …” She took a deep breath and blinked rapidly at the ceiling, composing herself. “I understand a lot of things.”

Michiru’s fingers sunk deeper into Haruka’s shoulder, and she was grateful for the pain reminding her that this was real. Reaching up, she covered Michiru’s hand with her own.

Hotaru gazed at them both. Still in the doorway, she filled the room, towering over them in her ill-fitting t-shirt that came to her knees. Haruka could feel herself falling into the impossible depths of Hotaru’s eyes, drowning there.

“I forgive you.”

Words Haruka had never expected to hear. Words that washed over her and took something with them when they’d gone.

When she looked again, Hotaru didn’t seem big at all. She wasn’t the Senshi of Destruction, she wasn’t the Messiah of Silence. She was a little girl – her daughter – who’d had a long day and was up well past her bedtime.

A sentiment punctuated by Hotaru’s wide yawn.

Immediately, the tension was sucked out of the room. Michiru began to laugh, with Hotaru and Haruka soon following. They fed on each other, and Michiru’s high-pitched breathless pleas for them all to stop only made it worse. As Haruka doubled over on the couch, she wondered if Setsuna had intentionally picked tonight to check on the time stream, and hoped that wherever she was right then, she was laughing with them.

Their laughter eventually tapered off into long, contented sighs, and Haruka grinned as she dried her eyes. “So, you about ready for that bedtime story, then?” she asked Hotaru.

“Papa, honestly!”

But as Haruka got to her feet and helped Michiru rise from the couch, she noted that Hotaru waited for them, and when she extended her hand, Hotaru grabbed it, and demanded that they read the story with voices this time.


	86. Episode 168(b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 168, "Saturn Awakens! The Ten Sailor Senshi Gather" (Or, "The one where Hotaru gets a big level up.")

** Episode 168 **

The problem, Rei decided, was that she couldn’t strap a bell to Grandpa. If she knew he was coming, she could prepare, and the preparation would save her. She had thoroughly convinced herself of this, despite no amount of preparation ever saving her from Usagi, who was about as subtle as a ninja elephant.

Rei remembered one night when Minako couldn’t sleep (which apparently meant that Rei was also not allowed to sleep). She’d woken at some ungodly hour to see Minako smiling down at her with a video tape in one hand and a bag of microwave popcorn in the other. They’d spent the night sharing a blanket and a giant bowl of snacks while watching hours of nature documentaries. Minako had simply said “Inspiration,” when Rei questioned their entertainment choice.

As Grandpa appeared suddenly at her side and asked to meet her attractive new friends, those videos came flooding back. It was now so clear. Grandpa was an ambush predator. He was a wrinkled little crocodile.

A wrinkled little soon to be ex-crocodile.

“Grandpa, we don’t have time!”

But of course, Grandpa never remembered that when Rei put on _that voice_ , it meant she wasn’t to be questioned.

“Ahh, youth,” he said wistfully. “So certain that time is precious only to them.”

Rei caught Haruka smirking to her fellow Senshi and felt that vein in her temple throb. _Don’t encourage him_ , she silently willed everyone within a ten mile radius.

“Heh heh! Silly Grandpa!” Usagi said.

Rei’s palm reunited with her face like it was destiny.

“Usagi-chan!” Grandpa exclaimed, suddenly appearing at her side and taking her hand. “You won’t leave a poor old man with unmarked paths on his life’s map, will you?”

Kami save them all, he was laying it on thick, too.

“I have no idea what you’re saying!” replied Usagi, but with great enthusiasm.

Ami shot Rei an apologetic glance (which Rei simultaneously forgave and swore never to forgive) and explained. “He wants to be introduced to the others.”

“Ohhh.” Usagi leaned over to Mamoru, her voice taking on a hushed high pitch. “Why didn’t he say that?!” she demanded.

Mamoru only had time to shake his head before Minako was shushing them. “I want to see this!”

“Why so interested?” asked Mako.

“Inspiration,” Minako said, and would say no more.

As far as Rei could tell, she had three options, Two, since there were witnesses. And when had ignoring Grandpa ever actually made him go away?

As far as Rei could tell, she had one option. Her sigh was deep and resigned and not the last of its kind. But she’d decided, and that done, the only option left was to get it over with. Grabbing Grandpa by the collar, she yanked him toward where the thoroughly amused Outer Senshi were watching with far too much attention for Rei’s tastes.

Grandpa swallowed his indignant yelp but batted Rei’s hands away, and by the time he was before the others, he was completely composed.

In as much as Grandpa was ever completely composed when around attractive people. He had made a line directly to Michiru, and as he stood before her, Rei was sure she could see his heart pounding in his eyes.

Rei’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip. She refused to say even one of the hundreds of words that wanted to become a wall between Grandpa and the elder Senshi. The Shrine’s reputation was worth something to HER, at least, and if he was going to act like an idiot, she would simply have to be that much more composed to make up for him.

“This is Michiru Kaioh,” said Rei in her politest of all possible voices. “Michiru-san, this is my Grandpa.” Rei privately congratulated herself on how pleasantly she’d managed to say “my Grandpa”. There’d hardly been a trace of murder in it.

“Ara!” exclaimed Michiru, after returning the bow and finding her hand between both of Grandpa’s. Her eyes sparkled. “Is charm a Hino family trait?”

Grandpa’s laugh boomed across the courtyard. “For some of us more than others,” he lobbed back.

Now they were both laughing. Rei felt her stomach shrivel and drop into her feet like a stone.

“Your hand is divine,” Grandpa said, patting it and turning it over to be admired from all sides. “Such elegance in your fingers!”

Michiru cast a significant look over her shoulder and locked eyes with Haruka. “They’ve had a great deal of practice.”

Haruka turned bright red and began coughing, which only caused her to attract Grandpa’s attention. His gaze darted from Haruka to Michiru and back again, and a knowing smile slowly conquered his face.

Something had to be done. Immediately, before he do it himself. Rei yanked Grandpa away from Michiru and repositioned him. “Grandpa! This is Haruka Tenoh! Haruka, this is my Grandpa.” Rei knew the last part sounded like an apology, but couldn’t stop herself.

“You,” Grandpa said with an approving wink, “are a very lucky young man, Haruka Tenoh.”

“Oh, Haruka’s not—“

“Haruka knows,” Haruka said, interrupting Rei’s correction. She’d recovered quickly and now returned the wink.

Oh no. Rei slowly closed her eyes.

“I think you might not be the only lucky one,” she heard Grandpa say, followed by a strangled sound from Haruka. Rei cracked one eye open, though she already knew what she’d find.

Now it was Haruka’s hand sandwiched between both of Grandpa’s and he was gazing up at her with a profoundly content smile. “You know, you can both work at my Shrine,” he said, his smile growing wider. “I don’t discriminate.”

Distantly, Rei was aware of Minako howling with laughter. She was pretty sure Haruka was racing toward an aneurism and was about to step in and save her when Setsuna came forward. A pang of relief flooded Rei, followed immediately by one of regret. Saving one of the Outers was always so damned satisfying.

Setsuna bowed respectfully. “Hino-san. It’s good to meet you.”

She’d been there the entire time, of course, but in that Setsuna way she had that made her almost invisible until the moment she wasn’t. Grandpa had immediately been ensnared by Michiru’s cool beauty and Haruka’s rugged charm, but this was something else again. He stood before her like he was meeting a goddess for the first time.

That may not be too far off, actually.

“This is Setsuna Meioh,” Rei told him, though she wasn’t sure he heard.

“Setsuna,” he repeated, letting her name coat his tongue like a fine brandy.

Even in his prime, Rei’s grandfather had never been a tall man. The years only stole more inches (“It keeps the spirits from noticing I’m still here!” he’d laugh) and looking at the two together, Rei wondered briefly if the years hadn’t given them all Setsuna.

Grandpa looked up at her. And up. And up.

“By the kamis, you go on forever,” he said reverently.

Setsuna’s smile seemed genuinely amused. “Indeed.”

“Grandpa! Grandpa!”

They all turned at the sound of Chibi-Usa’s voice. She’d kept quiet through all the introductions, but it was clear she couldn’t wait anymore. She bounced forward, dragging a shy and somewhat reluctant Hotaru with her. Since the fight with those mirror demons, Chibi-Usa had wrapped herself around Hotaru and had made it clear that there was no force on earth strong enough to make her let go. Ever. Chibi-Usa looked like she’d been given every birthday present she would ever receive, and Rei’s heart swelled at the sight.

Chibi-Usa launched herself into the air and landed with a thud right in front of Grandpa. Hotaru stumbled next to her and looked like she might fall, but the sheer force of delight that was pouring off of Chibi-Usa kept her upright. “Grandpa, this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Hotaru!”

“Hi,” said Hotaru, somehow managing a bow with a full-contact Chibi-tachment.

“Ahh, Hotaru-chan!” Grandpa greeted her with a warm smile. “I’ve heard so much about you!”

This was all the prompting Chibi-Usa needed to repeat everything nice she’d ever said about Hotaru in increasingly glowing terms. Grandpa was the perfect audience, agreeing and encouraging, while Hotaru squirmed with a mixture of embarrassment and delight under the attention.

The worst was over. Grandpa had met them all (and they’d met him) and they’d somehow all survived. Rei would pry him away soon so they could have their much-needed talk about dire warnings, new enemies, and Usagi’s latest transformation. Suddenly though, watching as Chibi-Usa loved her friend so much she couldn’t possibly keep it to herself, Rei wasn’t in any huge rush.

She felt her friends approach, and then Usagi was wrapped around her arm in a near mirror image of Chibi-Usa. “Silly little Grandpa,” she said happily, resting her head against Rei’s shoulder.

Rei felt herself smiling. “Yeah,” she agreed.

As they watched, Grandpa kept stealing glances at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.

“Pervy little Grandpa,” corrected Minako.

“That too. Hey, Mako-chan?”

“Hm?”

Rei didn’t take her eyes off Grandpa. Someone needed to keep watch. “How good are you at sewing bells onto clothes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well I managed to write this and completely not realize that I'd set it in Episode 168, not 169. After review, I couldn't mentally separate it out from 168. I'd just become too fond of Chibi-Usa glomping on to Hotaru the second the fight was over and refusing to let go, and then Usagi mirroring the action._
> 
> _Dammit, why do you Tsukinos have to be so CUTE._


	87. Episode 169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 169, "The Cursed Mirror! Mamoru is Caught in a Nightmare" (Or, "The one where Nehellenia takes Mamoru.")

** Episode 169 **

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wow."

"There ARE a lot of them."

"WOW."

Mamoru glared at Minako and pushed his way into his apartment Yes, okay, there were mirrors in the living room. Several mirrors. Several HUNDRED mirrors. But it couldn't be that bad everywhere. The apartment wasn't that big, a fact of which Mamoru was painfully aware. Surely he—

Usagi opened his bedroom door.

Somehow, Minako managed to get another "WOW" out around all the laughter. Mamoru tried to not look, but given that he was surrounded on all sides by mirrors, he couldn't miss how she was only remaining upright by clinging desperately to Makoto.

"I feel like there should be a word for this kind of condition," Rei said at his shoulder. She had her hands on her hips and was looking around the room with clear amusement. There were dozens of her at all angles, making sure he didn't miss one single moment of her delight at his expense. Mamoru shot her a wounded look. Et tu, Rei?

"Narcissism, perhaps," Ami mused, stepping over a small river of mirrors that wound its way across the floor. "Mamoru-san does occasionally have a—" She caught his reflected eye. "Uh, some of them are very tasteful." Ami stroked the frame of the nearest mirror and tried to look anywhere but at Mamoru. It was a difficult prospect, but she somehow managed it.

"And you probably helped some sales associate make commissions for like the next year," Mako added encouragingly. "So there's that."

"They have to go."

Usagi's voice cut through the teasing and the aggravation at the teasing.

"I just keep seeing you staring in them and I'm trying to reach you but I can't and …"

She wasn't crying, but the pain was raw and evident, and it sobered everyone in the room.

Instantly, Mamoru was at her side. He put his arm around her and she folded into him. Her cuts and gashes from the thorns were healing, but he could still see every one. There, in his arms, the center of his apartment, he could see her torn and bloody into infinity.

"Of course," Mako said gently.

"Every last mirror," Rei vowed, then she hardened her gaze at Mamoru. "Every single one is out of here." It wasn't a question.

Minako grinned and winked at Usagi. "We've all seen how he dresses, so it's not like he ever really used mirrors anyway, right?" Mamoru was going to glare again, but Usagi giggled, and that was really all that mattered.

Ami wandered the room, taking in the scope of the task ahead of them. "The question is, what do we do with them?"

They all lapsed into deep thought.

"Who do we know with enough room for a thousand mirrors?" Mako wondered.

"Who's vain enough to even want that many?" said Rei.

"You could set up a dance studio," Minako thought aloud. "Or performances. Rehearsals to get just the right—"

It occurred to them all at the same time.

Mamoru was already picking up the phone. "Who has Haruka's number?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _After accidentally writing a second for 168, I was getting 169 done today one way or another. The result is whatever I could churn out in half an hour. This is that something. Apologies, if you feel apologies are needed._


	88. Episode 170

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 170, "Night of Destiny! The Sailor Senshi's Crisis" (Or, “The one where Usagi flies off and the Senshi follow.”)

** Episode 170 **

It’s hard to watch them leave.

It’s always hard to watch people leave. I’m not good at goodbyes, even if just for ten minutes. “What if it’s the last time?” some part of me will say. I tell myself I’m being silly, and I know that I am.

Only sometimes I’m right. This horrible, cruel thing I don’t ever want to be right about. Ami-chan has a word for that, I think, but I can’t remember it.

Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa turn and wave at me before they disappear down the steps. I have to stop myself from running after them and begging them to not leave. I’ve spent a whole day holding them and touching them. I want to see Mamo-chan’s smile instead of the empty glow in his eye. I want to hold Chibi-Usa and forget what it was like to feel her fade away in my arms. I don’t want them to go.

But I know they have to. Chibi-Usa will be returning home soon. I don’t know what happened between her and Mamo-chan, but I think it hurt her a lot. I know what that’s like. They need time together, just them. I need time just with the others, too, so I get it. I’m just not that strong. I want everyone around me, all the time.

It’s hard, but I turn away and go back inside where the others are waiting.

Rei-chan’s room’s neater than mine, and it’s kind of aggravating. We all came here after … After. All of us, sharing stories about what happened, trying to heal each other’s wounds. Haruka and the others left last night. With Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa gone too, I thought the room would feel empty. I see my friends and know that’s impossible.

I fling myself at them, knowing they'll catch me. Mako-chan does, and as her arms come around me, everything else melts away. Luna always tells me how I'm supposed to be, how important the ginzuishou is for protecting the world. How am I supposed to do better than a Mako-chan hug? There’s no way.

Minako-chan squirms into the hug too. She grins at me and I know my face looks just the same. In unison, we grab Mako-chan and each other. I want to tell Minako-chan how much I love her, how glad I am that she’s okay, but I’m too much of a crybaby and it only comes out as tears. I feel her hold me tighter and know she understands anyway.

Someone’s hand is on my face, gently brushing my tears away, and I turn to see Ami-chan. She’s crying too, we’re both crying. Cleaning each other up is a huge failure, but we keep trying anyway. I think she’s embarrassed, though I can’t understand why. Doesn’t she know she’s Ami Mizuno? How can someone so smart be so silly?

This isn’t our first hug since we got home. I don’t even think it’s our tenth. Tenth hundred, maybe. It’s the first where someone’s missing, though, and it’s not until I feel hands on my shoulders that my tummy can relax.

It probably shouldn’t, though. Rei-chan’s mad at me.

I feel the warmth of her behind me. She’s only standing there, but she seeps inside like she always does. As I sink back against her, I’m afraid for a moment that standing there is all she’ll do. But of course it’s not, she’s Rei-chan. Her arms come around me and the others embrace us both, and we’re whole.

They pull away first. Ami-chan’s doing regular scans of Mako-chan to make sure she’s okay, and as Minako-chan follows them out the room, she’s already retelling the story about how she made Setsuna-san laugh.

“You shouldn’t be standing so much,” Rei says. I think she means it to sound harsher than it does, but I’m sure not gonna push for it. She steers me toward the bed and forces me to sit. “Your feet are a mess.”

It’s tough, but I stay still while she examines the bandages. It’s hard not to giggle, she looks so serious! I don’t though. Like I said, I’m pretty happy with her not sounding too harsh.

“Do you know WHY your feet are a mess?”

Is this a trick question? “Well the snow was pretty cold and hard,” I reply, though trying not to think about it too much. “And the thorns were—“

I guess that’s the wrong answer. Rei gives me that same look like when I want a sundae after my third pizza. “Your feet are a mess because you left without us.”

Oh.

“You left without ME.”

Ohhhhh.

I want to apologize, I really do. I know she wants me to say I’m sorry and that I was wrong and I’ll never do it again. I can’t. I can’t lie to her.

“She had Mamo-chan,” I say.

“I know that.”

“And Chibi-Usa was fading away.”

“I KNOW, but—“

“She wanted to hurt all of you. She was going to. She DID.”

“Dammit, Usagi, we—“

“What was I supposed to do, Rei-chan? Let her pick off everyone I love?” I can hear the anger in my own voice but I can’t stop it.

“Yes!” She jumps up and starts stomping around the room. “How am I supposed to protect you when you go running off like that?!”

“Flying!” I yell back.

Rei-chan looks as stunned as I feel, and for a second we just blink at each other.

“I ... I flew off, I didn’t run.” I have no idea why this is important, but I guess it is.

“Flying,” she agrees.

She doesn’t sound as angry now. Good. I like it when we fight, but I hate when we FIGHT. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs then stares at me. She looks so sad. I can’t cry now, don’t cry.

“I’m supposed to be there.”

I can’t help but smile. “You WERE there.”

She glares at that. “No thanks to you.”

“You’re always there, Rei-chan.” I can’t figure out the look on her face, but it’s true. I’ve got so much left to learn about … well, everything, but that much, I know. It doesn’t matter where I go or what I do, she’ll always be there.

But that won’t end this, and I really want this ended. “Let’s agree to take care of each other. Okay?” She doesn’t budge. So stubborn! “Come on, you can start with my feet.”

I lean back on my arms to lift my legs up and wiggle my toes at her. I can’t see my smile, but I’m pretty sure it’s super charming. See the way she rolled her eyes? That’s victory, score one for Usagi! I’m pleased with myself, but I know better than to let her see how smug I feel about it. See, there’s a few things I’ve already learned.

“Don’t look so smug,” Rei growls as she takes my ankle and starts to unwrap the bandages. Oops. Heh, well I did say I had a lot to learn. “You still shouldn’t have FLOWN off without me,” she insists, because god forbid Rei Hino let something go.

Maybe she’s right, though. Not that I can put it like that if I ever want to hear her say anything else again. Nehellenia did prove one thing, and that’s how we’re strongest.

“Together, then,” I say, and I instantly feel it’s the right answer.

Except maybe it isn’t, because Rei-chan’s thinking that she’s won, I can see it in her eyes. She’s going to gloat. Oh no, this is a DISASTER. I have to stop this.

I do the only thing I can think of: I bop her on the nose with my big toe. She starts spluttering, and this time I don’t even try to hold back the laughter. That brings in the others, and leave it to Minako-chan to take one little thing and make it a huge unforgettable thing. Before we know it, we’re all laughing and crying and I know everything’s going to be okay.

Us. Together. Always.

And Rei-chan not getting to say “I told you so.”

Exactly how it should be.


	89. Episode 171

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 171, "For Love! An Endless Fight in Hell" (Or, "The one where the Senshi are all split up.")

** Episode 171 **

They didn’t even look peaceful in sleep, and that worried Makoto a little. They never had. Endless sleepovers had taught her that much. It shouldn’t bother her.

It completely bothered her.

Minako shifted again and flopped on her back. Rei grunted as Minako’s hand thudded into her side, and like it was an act of vengeance, Rei kicked savagely at the covers that were already bunched at her feet. Ami, near perpendicular to Rei’s head, frowned as though she could sense the implied violence. For a moment, Mako thought she might actually turn over, but no. Ami remained firmly on her back, and her frown was equally stubborn.

It felt like they were still fighting. They probably were. It gnawed at Mako that she couldn’t be there. It was stupid. They were dreams.

Mako wanted to be there anyway.

Usagi was the worst though. Mako had been watching them all for at least an hour, since breaking free of her own dreams. She watched them twist and fidget and kick, and all the while Usagi remained perfectly still and dead to the world.

Mako felt like she was there all over again. A beautiful field covered with flowers stretching to the horizon. Her princess, oblivious, on her knees in the center. Mako had to resist the urge to pry open Usagi’s eyelid to make sure she was still in there. Before a few days ago, if Mako had been asked her favourite colour, she might have said blue and thought of Usagi’s eyes. Now it sometimes seemed there was so much blue it would swallow the world.

Helpless to stop herself, she looked. That’s what Mako realized that Usagi was watching her watching them.

Mako swore to herself and felt her face flush. “Hey,” she whispered through a nervous laugh.

“Hey,” Usagi whispered back. Her voice was still coated with sleep and Mako felt a pang of guilt. “You okay?”

She nodded her head in a quick, tight burst. “Just fine. Go back to sleep.”

Usagi was already crawling over to sit against the wall next to Mako. “Don’t think I can,” she said. She was lying, and they both knew it, but that only made Makoto want to hug her all over again.

“How about we get some air?” Mako suggested.

Together they picked their way through pillows and blankets and legs and hair until they’d slid Rei’s bedroom door open and stepped out into the cool spring air. Mako slid the door closed behind them and then sat on the walkway next to Usagi a few feet away. It was crisp outside, but felt good. Usagi kicked her legs back and forth while Mako dipped her toes down to skim the surface of the cobblestones.

“It’s funny how I can still hear you.” Usagi said it casually, like she was talking about an upcoming test she had no intention of studying for. “I know it’s you, but it’s like trying to remember the name of a song stuck in your head.”

“Usagi-chan …” Mako wasn’t sure what else to say, but she had a hunch this was going to lead to Usagi being upset. As far as Mako was concerned, Usagi’d been upset enough to last through another two lifetimes.

Sure enough, the moonlight reflected the tears welling in her eyes. “Did it hurt?” Her voice was so small.

Mako wanted to say no. She really, really, really did. She thought she would for a second, had convinced herself to go that extra little bit for Usagi’s sake. But for all that, when she opened her mouth, “Yes” came out.

An armful of crying Usagi was exactly what Mako wanted to avoid. “It’s okay!” she said desperately, trying to break through Usagi’s sobbed apologies. “It doesn’t matter!”

Usagi pulled back, her wet eyes wide and jaw slack. “It does matter! It matters so much!”

The smile wasn’t exactly well-timed, but Mako couldn’t help herself. “It doesn’t,” she repeated, and as Usagi took a deep breath to argue back, Mako tightened her grip on Usagi’s upper arms. “It doesn’t because you’re okay.” She gestured with her chin toward Rei’s bedroom. “And they’re okay too. I’ll do anything to keep you all safe.”

Blonde pigtails went flying as Usagi shook her head in defiance. “You shouldn’t, Mako-chan!”

It was such a ludicrous idea and Mako barked a laugh. “Well I did, and I always will.”

There was no arguing it, and Usagi must’ve realized, because her answer was to fling herself at Mako again. If this was supposed to be punishment of some kind, it fell pretty short in Mako’s view. They hugged each other in the dark under the moon and the cherry blossoms and Mako laughed to herself again at the thought that all of this wasn’t worth whatever pain she’d have to endure.

After a time – not as long as Mako thought it would be, and she was so proud – Usagi’s crying stopped. She didn’t break their hug, however, and Mako sure wasn’t going to make the first move toward that.

“People shouldn’t hurt,” Usagi decided, her pout partly muffled by Mako’s shoulder.

“If anyone can figure out how to stop it,” Mako told her, “it’s you.”

Usagi sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I love your earrings,” she said. Her voice sounded heavy again, and within seconds, she was nestled against Mako’s shoulder and breathing deeply.

She didn’t stir as Mako carried her inside. Her eyes didn’t flutter as Mako returned Usagi to her bedroll, surrounded by the others. They seemed to curl toward her, trying to protect her, even in their sleep. Everyone had quieted now, and they slept soundly until morning under Makoto’s watchful eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There were so many things I wanted to write about for this episode. So very many. We are not yet done with each other, Episode 171. No we are not._


	90. Episode 172

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Episode 172, "The Power of Moon Love! The End of the Nightmare" (Or, "The one where we say goodbye to Nehellenia.")

** Episode 172 **

Chibi-Usa snored against his chest. He stroked her hair, gently, to not wake her. There was little risk. Like her mother, she was a gifted sleeper.

Mamoru felt his best like this. For all his speeches, words never came easily, but she hadn't needed them. Sometimes he forgot how alike they were. Since leaving the shrine, all she'd needed was his hand, accepting, not shoving her away.

Mamoru remembered everything and hated himself.

As though realizing, Chibi-Usa squeezed that hand. Again, he'd been forgiven. He placed a kiss on her head, tightened his hold, and tried to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So this whole time I've been writing these for the Nehellenia arc, I knew that Episode 172's BtL would be all about the post-battle Senshi Snuggleparty. Then I realized a couple of stories ago that I was basically already writing the Senshi Snuggleparty and that most everything else I'd wanted to say about it, I'd already said - copiously - during the liveblog._
> 
> _Then I realized that in two separate stories I'd mentioned Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, and how important I thought it was that they reconnect._
> 
> _THEN I realized how few words that really needed, hence the drabble._
> 
> _This turned out with several parallels to 171's BtL, none of which were intended but I think are kind of excellent anyway._
> 
> _I think these notes are longer than the installment, and that's hilarious._


End file.
